A World Apart
by J.F.Dreamer
Summary: The infamous Jack Frost continues to spread winter around the globe after defeating Pitch. Meeting a girl, Rapunzel, who seems a little to old to believe in some one such as himself. The two become close, but how will things end for them when Mother Gothel and Pitch want Jack gone.
1. They Meet

**Hey there to everyone this is my first fanfic about Jack Frost and Rapunzel. In this story Rapunzel actually sneaks out of her tower nightly and one night comes across Jack. Well uh.. that's it hope you enjoy it. (\^o^/) **

It's been about 300 years since I have been alone in the world. Well after the battle with Pitch Black, also known as _The Boogeyman,_ I finally had believers and all, starting out small soon spreading through the entire globe. Most of my believers are young. I am attached to all the kids who believe in me, but Jamie being the first believer I ever had I was close to him more than any other child on the planet. It pained me a bit to let him go, but of course I reassured him I'd be back within a small matter of time. He embraced me and I couldn't help but feel happy to see he cared for me just as much as I did for him.

Setting off to go spread winter across the globe, I drifted away with the wind into the night sky.

I arrived to a small village. I landed on the pavement with my bare feet. Things seemed a little too quiet around here, too calm. Oh well, what am I going to do about it? Oh right... cause a blizzard. For some reason I didn't feel in the mood to be causing a blanket of snow over the village. It seemed almost as if the village were so delicate as too shatter if the slightest pile of snow landed on the hay covered roofs. I wouldn't want to cause that much trouble.

I pointed my staff to the sky and it began to snow lightly. I saw the snow flakes fall to the floor. One landed on the tip of my nose. I blew it off and it drifted down to the floor. I swung my staff over my right shoulder and smiled at the snow that fell. Hm. Funny how the cool could relax me so easily. As I was about to take off I slipped and fell flat on my back loosing grip of my staff. I hit my head._ Agh! Damn! _I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I scanned the floor for any reason why I could have ._ Hmph. How did I fall?_ I didn't give it much thought because that's when a voice startled me.

"Are you okay?" said a soft and smooth voice... feminine.

I turned and saw a girl in a purple dress that went well with her big green eyes. Long blonde..._ what the..?...__ REALLY long blonde hair..._ I'm talking probably more than 50 feet of hair... She walked over to me and her blonde hair following her. _Is she talking to me? _She reached out her hand. "Are you talking to me?" I asked realizing how stupid it must have sounded. She laughed and said "Yes, you." I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

She said "What are you doing out so late?" I was about to answer her question, but then I said "I could ask you the same thing." She laughed and said "I asked you first." I couldn't help but laugh I picked up my staff slung it over my shoulder and said "I just uh... needed some fresh a-" she leaned in a little to close and began to play with my snow white hair and she seemed entertained by it she tilted her head to the left.

"How did you make your hair white?"she asked. She was only inches away from my face. I could feel my cheeks warm up a bit and I said "It's-" I stopped myself I don't think she actually knows who I am. It wouldn't make sense to tell her that it was my natural hair color...yet. I said "Uh... I um..." I was horrible at coming up with excuses so quickly. She gave me a puzzled look she said "What's your name?" I felt relief that she changed the subject I said "Jack" I was about to say Frost, but i hesitated luckily she didn't seem to notice. She said "I'm Rapunzel." "Rapuh-what?" I said confused.

She let out a giggle and repeated "Rapunzel." I said "Rapunzel? huh. Unique name." She moved her bangs out of her face. She looked at the snowfall I had started before I had slipped on who knows what. She said "Jack..." I faced her and said "Yeah?" she said "Jack... like Jack Frost." I couldn't help, but shiver at her comment. I said "You... Believe in him?" which I already know she did considering she could even see me. She looked up and said "Kind of pathetic don't you think? Me at this age and believing in a guy who causes blizzards around the globe" I said "Hey! It's his job what do you expect?" although when i said it, it had come out a little more harsh than I expected. Even though I didn't mean it too, she didn't take it that way. Instead she laughed and said "Yeah, I guess you're right. So do you believe he exists?"

_Should I just tell her? I mean she can see me after all. What if she freaks? Then again... She probably won't believe me. I mean she's pretty much laughed at everything I've already said..._ My thoughts were interrupted when she asked "Are you okay, Jack? You seem troubled" I said "Oh uh no. Not at all. Its just...uh..." she studied me as if i was a really confusing puzzle. "It's just what?" she said slowly.

_Agh! How do I tell her?!... Wait a minute... I feel stupid. I can show her!_

I said "I'm Jack Frost." She looked at me and laughed as she pulled her hair back and said "Okay." Her hands stopped at the back of her neck. She looked at me and said "Prove it " I couldn't help but laugh I walked up to her slowly. Only inches from her face and I blew on her face gently. She could see my breath. It didn't seem to satisfy her. She said "It's snowing how can I not see your breath?" I said "Fine then." I held out my hands and said "Give me your hands..."She hesitated at first, but held her hands out. I gently took them. I closed my eyes trying to focus... I felt my palms tingle. When I released her hands... A rose made of ice sat there in her hands. She gasped and said "It's you." She embraced me tight.

_Jeez this girl seems all too innocent. I mean c'mon since when do you hug a person like that when you've known them a few minutes... DON'T GET ME WRONG! She's really warm,gentle touch,and- woah woah woah. Slow down I haven't gotten to known her that well yet._

__She let go and she said "So you really are _thee_ Jack Frost."  
"One and only." I said with a smirk.

She laughed and said "Come on I wanna show you around."

_Damn today just keeps getting better and better._

__She lead me through the village. We walked and talked. She was telling me how she sneaks out of her home, because she has an over protective mother. As we walked she kept looking at the rose made of ice i had given her. I noticed that she was heading towards the woods. Where was she going? "Hey uh Rapunzel where are you headed?" I asked. She smiled and said "Home, Jack, Home."

_Are you kidding she lives in the woods? I mean I love nature and all but honestly the woods could be scary when you walk alone._

_She sighed and said "Jack do you have a home?" _I said "No. I don't." She looked at me and said "How long are you going to be staying?Here, I mean."

"Well I'm not sure really."I told walked in silence more and then we stopped in front of what seemed like a a wall of boulders that grew vines... That is until she moved away the vines as if they were held it open and gestured for me to go ahead. I walked ahead slowly and carefully and she followed behind me. She caught up in seconds. By the time she caught up I couldn't believe the sight.

A large tower in the middle of a large grass open field. With a small stream. I said "Wow. Is this your home?" She laughed and said "Yes."

"Its beautiful." I said.  
"Not when it's like a prison." she sighed.

We walked up to the tower and I was expecting stairs..._How does she get down? Or...how does she get back up?_

__I leaned on my staff and said "So... how do you get up there?"

She laughed._ Really? Am i that funny?_ She started pulling her hair holding it in a ring in one hand._ Oh...I think I see where she's going with this...Nope. Nope I don't._

__She tossed it all the way up. And it still fell all the way back down, but seemed to be caught on some sort of hook. She grabbed the end that fell back down and she pressed her bare feet against the wall of the tower. She began climbing up. It was surprisingly fast, but I wanted to save her some time. She took only 3 more steps when I shot up and scooped her up in my arms. Startled she yelped and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. I reached the top and I set her down on what seemed like a balcony. She looked at me and said "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" I said"You bet." She laughed and she reached up and took her hair off the hook. I looked all the way back down and realized her hair was still all the way to the ground. Curiosity got the best of me and I asked her "How long is your hair...exactly?" "70 feet." she said as if it were a normal thing. I said "How come it's so long?" she dodged the question and said "I think I'll explain when I get to know you better." she laughed.

_Damn. That laugh was starting to grow on me. It sounded kind of cute..._ I shook my head and told myself to stop. She laughed even more I couldn't help it I joined in and said "So... Rapunzel I guess you are going to go now?" She said "Sadly yes." She paused for a second and looked down at the rose again. She smiled and said "Come in for a bit." _I don't believe this. _I said "Alright." She stepped inside and her hair followed behind her. I followed and noticed inside was more beautiful than out. The walls decorated with paintings.

"Did you paint these?" I asked. She took a deep breath in and said "Yup. It helps time go by. Only problem is now I'm running out of space."I said "Well that's a shame." I followed her up a small staircase careful not to step on her blonde hair. She waklked through curtains. We were inside her room now and I saw a completely blank wall I asked "This all you have left?" she nodded and said "I just haven't decided exactly what I could paint on it." I smiled "I'm sure it'll come to you soon." I reassured her. She smiled and put the rose on top of her dresser. "Rapunzel? Are you up, Darling?" a voice called out. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We both panicked and ran into each other we groaned as our foreheads collided. the voice called out "Rapunzel?!" She threw herself on the bed and under the sheets and closed her eyes. I turned and saw a women open the curtains. I froze she looked at me in horror with big brown eyes and long black curly hair. She walked towards me... _ shit I'm screwed..._ She walked right past me._ Oh right. I forgot about that haha. Thank goodness._ She made her way to Rapunzel's bed careful not to step on her golden hair that was all over the floor. She smiled at Rapunzel and caressed her blonde hair she bent down and kissed her forehead. And then she left with her long black and red dress dragging behind her.

Rapunzel sat up and laughed._ Was there nothing that wasn't funny to her?_ I laughed and said "You just love laughing don't you?" she nodded with pride. She said "Well I should get to sleep now." I nodded and said "Yeah sweet dreams Rapunzel." I waved bye, but she caught me by surprise as she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer and embraced me. She let go and a small color of pink covered her cheeks. She said "I'm glad I met you, Jack." I smiled turning red I'm sure and said "I am too." She said "Can i see you tomorrow?" I laughed and said "I'll stop by." She smiled and said "Bye Jack." I said "Bye Rapunzel." I blew a fresh kiss to her. My breath in the shape of a kiss mark and it touched her cheek and vanished. She blushed and laid back down. Closing her big green eyes.

I held my staff in my hand and I took off.

_This was a very interesting night for both of us. I'm positive about it. And I think I could get used to hanging around her for a while..._

_**:) To be continued...**  
_


	2. Next Day

**Next day..**

Last night i had gone to a stable and fallen asleep on the roof top. It was actually a little breezy, I slept well that is until... a rooster crowed right next to me. I got startled and rolled off the roof and fell on a horse. Luckily my weight of falling on the horse didn't hurt much or better didn't wake the horse at all.I slowly got up and flew back to the rough and grabbed my staff and put my hands on my back and stretched. My entire spine cracked. I noticed that my snow didn't actually take that much effect on the village it was just a couple of inches of snow and I could already see little kids playing. I jumped down onto the snow and started to walk. I felt something tugging on my hoodie. I looked down to see a giggling little girl.

I smiled and said "Hey there little one, what's your name?"

She laughed and hid her pink little face behind small hands. Big brown eyes looking back at me. She said "Tina." I laughed knelt down beside her and said "Hi Tina. I'm Jack." She giggled and grabbed my hand and I stood. She started leading me to a bunch of small group of kids rolling in the snow. But when she stood in front of them they glanced at her and back at me. _Why are they looking at her like that?_ She gestured for me to walk forward. I took a step and the little kids seemed to be impressed next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground by a bunch of 8 year-old kids. I laughed and then said "Alright enough who wants to have some real fun?" They all jumped and down in joy as they clapped their hands. I took my staff and I tapped the bottom of it on the ground a couple times. What used to be solid stone floor was now covered in complete frost. They seemed to grab the concept quickly. Tina went first as she slid all the way down the path laughing and the rest followed.

Suddenly I remember Rapunzel. As seeing the kids distracted I flew into the air and drifted towards her home. When I arrived I saw her mom sliding down Rapunzel's long blonde hair. She reached the ground and said "Ta ta! I'll see you in a bit my flower!"

_Flower? Since when does it make any sense to call a human a flower? Oh well, beats me. _

She began walking out of the hidden passage and she held a basket. She vanished and I flew up to the balcony and peeked in and saw Rapunzel sitting on the floor arranging some thing that seemed like paints and pastels talking to herself. "I guess I'll just sit here and wait for his arrival I mean he did say he was going to come." I was about to speak when I heard a small growling sound right beside my shoulder. I looked to see what it was and saw a small lizard. I was startled and yelled and brushed it off. I fell flat on my back and hit my head._ Damn! Really!? Again!?_ Rapunzel ran to me and said "Jack!" a smile spread across her face and she embraced me as I leaned back on my elbows. She pulled me up and I rubbed my head and said "Ah. Damn that really fucking hurt." She backed up and stared at me in amazement. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She said "You just...said... a bad word."

_Wow, you have got to be kidding me. One little curse word and I'm suddenly the most evil person in her presence. Not to mention the only person in her presence._

I said "Yeah, I know I did. Haven't you cursed before?" She looked down and twirled her hair around her finger and said "No..."

_So she's more innocent than I thought._

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know." I apologized. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize, Jack." she reassured me. There was a pause where I stayed looking at her face. She looked beautiful. I can't deny that. She just...wow. I noticed the lizard from earlier crawl on her shoulder. I yelled. She said "WHAT?! WHAT?!" looking around panicked. I yelled "There's a lizard on your shoulder!" She looked at me and asked "A lizard?" she turned to her right shoulder where the creature sat. She laughed and said "Jack you're so funny! This is my friend, Pascal." I looked at her in horror and said "Your friend is a lizard?" "Chameleon" she corrected. I said "Pascal... the chameleon? Perfect." It glared at me and growled. It gave me the shivers. She said "Come on I want to show you something." She walked up to her room and I followed her trailing blonde hair. I entered and nothing changed really. It looked the same. "What am I supposed to be looking at exactly?" I asked.

She grabbed my face and examined every inch of it. As if she were looking for any flaws. But come on Jack Frost with flaws? Please. Keep dreaming.

She pursed my lips up and I said "What are you doing?" She released and ran to her dresser and flung it open. She threw out all kinda of things. A sponge hit my forehead and fell to the ground. I looked in confusion as she held out a large sketch pad. She said "I found this, this morning. I couldn't help but want to use it and then I decided the first thing I wanted t-" she trailed off as she looked up at me. She laughed and walked up to me. She licked her thumb and rubbed it on my forehead. Removing paint the sponge had left. "I wanted to draw you." she finished.

_Are you kidding me? Why me? Sure I'm good looking and all but... Why?!_

"No way I'm not going to stay still for hours just so you can-" I stopped myself as she looked at me with awe. I but my lower lip and sighed and muttered"I don't believe I'm doing this. Oh alright." She jumped up and down in joy and she sat me down and she sat on the floor and just began grabbing random paints and used her bare hands to smear it over the paper. She then grabbed pastels and kept her eyes focused on the paper.

Hours went by. I eventually fell asleep on her bed after she told me it was okay to move. I woke up and she was finished she held it out in joy for me to look at it. I grabbed it sleepily and as soon as I saw the sight I was awake. It was like looking into a mirror. Except it was a full body image of myself with my arm around Rapunzel. I said "Wow this is... amazing." she blushed and said "Thank you." I sat up and she sat next to me closely she turned to me and she stared at me with her green eyes... She started to lean in and I did as well...closing my eyes... I felt a small breath and my heart raced... "RAPUNZEL! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"her mother's voice called out. We opened our eyes and back away from each other blushing.

_Damn! What a buzz kill!_

__Rapunzel got up and ran back out to the balcony and latched her hair on the hook letting it fall down. I flew out holding my staff over my shoulder. She began to yank her hair. I went over and helped her pull and her mother appeared. She had her hood over her head and said "I'm home darling. I'm making hazelnut soup your favorite!" She hugged her mom and the woman through her hood down. It was a horrifying sight. The young beautiful woman that had left only hours ago...changed. Grey hairs littered her black curly hair. She had deeply edged bags under her eyes. Her once young hands, now bony reached up and pushed Rapunzel's hair out of her face. She said "Sing to me dear..." Rapunzel flushed of all color and stared at me and back at her mom. Her mother said "What are you loo-"she turned but was cut off by Rapunzel as she said "In a moment mother just give me a few seconds!" she rushed up to her room and I followed. She seemed troubled she whispered "Jack you have to get going now!I'll see you tomorrow! Right now you have to leave!" I protested "B-But why?"

_I don't want to leave._

She whispered angrily "I'll explain another time! You have to go!" Without another word I left passing her mother. She shivered as I passed with speed in a gust of wind.

_What was that about? Jeez. Did I do something wrong? She sounded as if she were hiding what?_

__**To be continued :) ...**


	3. Time goes Ticking

I'm pacing in the pavement...I_ can't sleep... What did Rapunzel mean!? It's driving me up the wall!I need to know what she was talking about! Or I'm going to go crazy! I mean come on people don't just tell you to leave and say they will explain later. It's also scary to the thought of how her mother had even aged over years in just hours! i'm freaking out!... What if that happens to Rapunzel next?_ *shivers* _I can not like some young that looks that old. I mean I haven't even mentioned my age to Rapunzel. She hasn't even told me hers. She looks pretty close around my age... I mean physically speaking. I just... I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay! I was so close! less than 1 inch, but nooo her mom just decided to come at that specific moment! Ugh! I just cant get my mind off her. How can I? With those big green eyes... and that long golden hair... pale skin with pink cheeks.. and her cute laugh... I don't believe I'm falling for a human... I wonder if she feels the same? I mean she has to she leaned in first. I just... I don't know wha-_ "You seem troubled Jack." the voice sent a chill down my spine. I recognize that voice. I readied my staff and looked around the shadows.

Nothing. "What's the matter Jack? Can't see me?" said the chilling voice. "Show yourself Pitch!" I called out. I heard nothing but his laughter echo through the empty streets as light snow fell. I felt breathing on my neck. I turned quickly and a hand rapped around my throat and spun me around and slammed me to the nearest wall. I groaned. I lost grip of my staff. I immediately grabbed the arm of Pitch as he kept his firm grip. He laughed at me and said "You poor boy." with false sympathy. I shot a glare at him which seemed to please the man. His golden eyes staring back at me. I choked out "What do you want from me, fucking bastard?!" he seemed pleased at my question. As if that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He released my neck and I fell to the ground.

I coughed slightly. He said "What do I want with you? Oh my dear Jack the question is_ What don't I want with you?_ You destroyed my plan to be believed in. Even after I offered and reached my hand out to you, so the kids may also believe in you." "NO! You didn't want to be believed in. You wanted to be feared! And that wasn't what I was looking for, Pitch!" I snapped back at him. He made a false frown and grabbed my cheek and said "Aw poor little Jack Frost." His expression turned gruesome and he said "You truly are pathetic. You could have had more than-" I didn't give him the chance to finish I grabbed my staff and swung straight at his face. He flew a few feet back."I don't fucking now before I seriously put you in a coma, coward!"I said. Not giving him any time to stand I shot a large ball of frost at him. He suddenly vanished I turned around completely searching for him.

A hand gripped my arm that held a staff and twisted it around. I let out a pained cry as I dropped my staff. Pitch's foot kicked it aside. He flipped me over flat onto my back. I hit my head again, but this time my vision got hazy. I saw everything fade black and the last light I saw was Pitch's yellow eyes and his laughter echoed and everything went black.

_Agh. My head. It hurts..._

I woke up hands tied behind my back with some sort of rough material. My ankles as well. I felt my lips dry. The same material that bound my ankles and wrists was wrapped in a thick layer over my mouth. Pitch's voice bounced off the walls"Oh Jack you have decided to join the living. Simpy marvelous." I uttered curse words under my gag. Pitch walked out of the shadows and said "Sorry about that Jack, but I really don't appreciate that rude language you used earlier." I rolled my eyes. It suddenly hit me..._ Where is my staff? shit._ Pitch said "Looking for this?" I turned to see him holding my staff. He said "Listen Jack I know you are just simply attached to this piece of wood. So I'm sure you want to behave."

I took slow steady breathes. The material around my mouth fell to the floor. I panted. Pitch said "So Jack. I heard from a little friend that you have been going to spend time with someone. Tell me is it true?" "What does it matter to you?" I snapped at him. "Everything Jack. I need this to break you slowly." He replied in a harsh tone. "Bite me!" I said cruelly. Not my best choice of words when He vanished and appeared behind me and whispered "Don't tempt me to Jack." I gulped. He reappeared in front of me. He said "Jack this isn't good at all. You love a human? That's going to cause a lot of trouble. Considering... humans aren't immortal, Jack." I suddenly understood what he was getting at. I said "Don't even dare!" I cursed myself for being so open. He said "Its too late Jack. I already did. And you bit the bait." I said "Pitch if you dare even get any where near them I swear I'll single handed will murder you." Pitch laughed and said "I don't doubt you Jack."

_I wasn't expecting that for an answer._ Pitch said "Listen, Jack. Because I'm such a saint I'll give you options." "What options?" I asked cautiously. Pitch said "In the next 3 days you must leave this place. And never come back." "And what do I get in return?" I asked. He said "Your immortality." The comment made me shiver. I said "I already am immortal." Pitch paced the black tile floor and twirled my staff in his hands. He said "Not for long Jack. I have the key for your loss of immortality and honestly... I'm not going to be the only one who knows for long." I said "What is that exactly?" He tossed my staff like a baton.

_No..._ Pitch said "Jack will you do as told? Or... will you become mortal for the girl you say you love? And leave the rest of the children in the world without winter? No more fu-" "Stop!" I cried out. He knelt beside me and cupped my face in his hand he said "What will it be Jack?"

_I can't be selfish... the children of the world are depending on me... Jamie...Sophie... I can't leave them hanging for my own selfish purposes... I can't ... Sometimes we have to stop being selfish... because if you truly love someone... You'd take the time to put their emotions before yours... Just once... And that's exactly what I had to do if I wanted the children in the world to keep believing... _

I said "Okay. I'll do it. 3 days time?Why 3 days?" He said "Because I'm such a saint I have chosen to give you the next 3 days to straighten things out with the girl. But you can not simply do it kindly. You must shatter her. Break her heart to a trillion pieces. So small she can never find all of the missing pieces." The words stabbed me directly in the heart, but... "Alright I'll do it." I agreed.

Pitch said "You see your staff?" I nodded already knowing what to expect. He said "This is your hour glass. This is your time. In the next 3 days you will be capable of all your powers without your staff as you are with the staff, but as time goes ticking your abilities slowly drain. If you are out of the town within the 3 day limit you will once again receive your staff..._ in one piece._ If not... you become mortal. I said"Okay then. I'm ready."

Pitch laughed evily and shouted "JACK FROST GET READY FOR THE SUFFERING HEADED YOUR WAY!" my last thought _... I know what's coming my way... and Rapunzel's but no matter how much this is going to hurt her... it'll hurt me more.. I know it... I just know it. _

Pitch held my staff above his head and snapped it in two. As it i heard the**_ snap!_**My chest hurt. The pain was so great I lost my consciousness in seconds.


	4. Back To Reality

My eyes shot open. I sat up panting. I looked around I was in the same roof top. It was still dark. I looked around frantically. I could feel the sweat pour down my face. _What happened?_ I looked down and saw my staff in my hand... in one piece. _Was it even real?_ I didn't notice that the entire roof was iced. It was just a nightmare... but that has to mean Pitch has to be close. _I'm going to have to be more alert and on guard. While defending Rapunzel as well._

I heard a voice "What are you doing up there?" I suddenly felt a blast of excitement.I grabbed my staff and stood and slipped down on the ice and fell flat on a stack of hay. My heart raced I sighed relieved..._At least my head is safe this time._ I heard laughter...I'd recognize that laugh any where. I looked back and saw Rapunzel staring down at me laughing unable to control it. She said "You okay?" followed by a few more snickers. I stood and said "I'm fine." I dusted myself off. She laughed more and said "You had quite a fall there... Did you hurt yourself?" I searched myself and saw nothing. She grabbed my arm and showed me the back of my hand. There was a deep cut. She seemed worried. AS if the cut were actually extremely fatal.

I gently pulled my hand away from her and said "It's fine it'll heal soon. It's not that big of a deal really." She didn't seem to calm down. She looked at me anxiously and said "Jack... about yesterday... I kinda have to tell you something..."

_Could she be talking about when she asked me to leave? I think she is. But what does my cut have to do with any of this?_

"Okay then." I agreed. She grabbed my wrist gently and started leading the way. "It's better if we go some where private" she said.

_What? Totally dead empty streets at this time of night isn't private enough? Oh well._

I finally decided to just walk next to her instead of behind her. I gripped my staff afraid I'd lose it in the blink of an eye. I looked at her as she walked slowly fist held to her lips...She seemed troubled. "Are you alright? You seem worried" I said concern filling my voice. She looked up and said "Huh? Oh. Uh no I'm fine really. I'm just thinking." _What's on her mind that could possibly get her distracted so easily?... She doesn't look okay... I can't see her like this...How can I make her laugh?..._

I flew up into the air blasting full speed. A big gust of wind hit her and she put her hands up to her face blocking all the twigs and leaves that shot every where. She looked around and called out "Jack?!" She turned frantically and when she turned around I was a couple inches from her face and said "Boo." She squealed and fell back, but I caught her from her waist. She was blushing she started laughing and stood she hit my arm playfully and said "Don't scare me like that!" I laughed with her and said "Come on you can't blame me. The silence was killing me!" She smiled and said "Why didn't you just talk?!" I smacked my lips"What would be the fun in that?" I asked. She put her hands on her waist and scoffed with a smile and said " Fine you win this time, but don't underestimate me Jack Frost, I can be pretty vengeful." I laughed fell on the ground clutching my stomach starting to tear up and said "You vengeful? I don't believe it. You are wayyy too innocent." I continued to laugh. She laughed and said "Like I said..." She threw herself on top of me and pinned down my hands only inches from my face"...don't underestimate me."she finished.

I could feel my face turning really hot. She smirked and then started to laugh as she got up. She helped me up. And we continued to walk and talk.

_When she pinned me down... She stronger than she looks... Feisty... I like it..._

She said "Here is fine." There was a small clear space where a small fire sat in the middle. The flames crackled. We sat on logs around the fire and I said "So why did we come all the way over here?" She looked down and said "It's because of yesterday...When I forced you to leave... I didn't want you too... but I didn't have a choice!" She slouched.

_If she didn't want me to leave. Why did she make me?_

I said "So... why did you have to?Your mom can't see me unless of course I could allow her too... or she believes." She looked at me and grabbed my injured hand and said "If I tell you first you won't believe me." I raised an eye brow and said "Try me." She bit her lower lip and said "I... I have magic hair that glows when I sing..."

_Magic hair...that glows? Okay. I'm sorry what does this have to do with anything?_

"Magical hair...That glows when you sing? That's why you asked me to leave? So I wouldn't see your hair glowing?" I said making it obvious I felt a bit offended. "It doesn't just glow..." She added.

_Well if her hair is magical I guess that could explain why her hair is so long..._

"What else does it do?" I asked. She sighed and said "I think it'd be better if I just showed you." She took a small bunch of her hair and began to wrap it around my injured hand. She said "Promise me something?" her eyes filled with concern."Anything." I said quickly.

"You'll still be my friend after what's about to happen?" She said with her voice shakily. I held her hands close to my chest and said "I promise." she closed her eyes and held my hand, which was wrapped in her hair, and began to sing...

_Flower, gleam and glow.._.her roots started to glow completely sun bright yellow...  
_Let your power shine.._.the glow started to flow through out all her hair..making it look as if she was shining_  
Make the clock reverse.._.I saw it expand as if her hair were a path for the light to follow_  
Bring back what once was mine.._.It finally reached the hair that rwrapped around my hand_  
Heal what has been hurt..._I felt my hand begin to tingle_  
Change the Fates' design.._.the yellow light made it look like a brilliant aura behind her_  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine... _

__She stopped and looked at me...I unwrapped her hair from my hand... and saw the injury was gone... just vanished.

My jaw dropped and said "Wow...That's amazing..."She looked at me stunned as if that were not the answer she was expecting. I flexed my hand out and startled laughing in astonishment "WOW!" I yelled out as I shot up at the sky.

_Woah! This is so awesome! I've never even heard of guardians that could do this sort of thing!_

I looked back down at Rapunzel and sat back down next to her and said "You were afraid I'd see that? It's amazing! When I saw it starting to glow you looked amazing! It was beautiful! You looked beautifu-" I stopped myself as she stared at me in disbelief. I felt my cheeks turn red.

_I really should learn to hold my tongue in more._She stared at me and said "Y-You think I'm beautiful?" I looked back at her I couldn't find how to respond at all. I stammered "Y-yes..." She looked at me and said "I didn't want you too see because I was afraid..." "Afraid of what?" I asked. She said "That you'd use me for my power... Mother always tells me that if I go out into the world and tell people they'll only use me for my powers..." "I'd never do that." I looked into her big green eyes. I scooted closer...not that it was too noticeable though. She started to stroke her hair and said "Mother told me that when I was a baby people tried to cut it." She pulled some of her hair behind her ear and a small strand of brown was hidden behind her thick blonde hair. "But once it's cut it turns brown and looses it's power." She finished. I said "So that's why she's over protective?" she nodded slowly.

I remember when her mother walked back in how she had changed so much in just hours... "So what else does your hair do besides heal?" I asked. She said "Rewinds age that's why mother asked me to sing to her... I'm sure you noticed her... age difference."

_So I was right. I wasn't just seeing things. At least I know I'm not crazy..._

"Yes i noticed." I said honestly speaking. She dug her face in her hands and started to sob. I got closer and said "Hey. Dont c- Why are you crying?" She ignored my question. I gently grabbed her hands and removed them from her face,she looked at me. Her eyes had no hint of sadness what-so-ever. She smiled and then she grabbed my wrists and she threw herself on top of me pinning me down and she started to tickle me.

I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "R-Rapunzel hahaha p-please stop hahaha I can't take it anymore! Haha!" She didn't listen she kept tickling on ahead. I tried to clutch my stomach but I couldn't because she kept pushing my arms away and continue. I laughed more and more my stomach began to hurt I said "Alright! Alright! I give up!haha!" She stopped and said "Told you not to underestimate me." I finished laughing and the pain slowly went away I sighed " Yeah I'll remember that next time." She leaned in... I closed my eyes... waited... and then she got off me and said "Oh look at the time." She pointed to her wrist as if a watch was there. "It's getting late I should get going!" she said.

_I think when she said to not underestimate her... Tickling wasn't was she was really talking about. She obviously did that on purpose._

I stood up and picked up my staff. I said "Yeah its getting kinda late. Let's get you home."

I walked her back to her tower and flew her up. She stood on the balcony and said "Well good night Jack. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I said "Of course. Good night to you to Rapunzel." I slowly flew backwards while staring at her. She put her hands on her hips and said "What I don't deserve a hug this time?" I laughed and said "I think you deserve it if you could catch me." She said "You cheater you could fly!" She laughed and I said "Hey I guess it'll have to wait." I laughed and turned around ready to take off when something wrapped around my waist quick I looked down and said "Huh? What the..." My voice trailed off as I saw blonde hair around my waist I followed an end and trailed it back to see the other end in Rapunzel's hand. I said "You sneaky little- woah!"I was cut off as she tightly pulled and I shot back to her and now she had her body pressed against mine. She looked up and said "Like I said... Don't underestimate me." She pulled me closer and leaned in and kissed me. My eyes still wide open staring in disbelief... soon closed. I felt our lips move together slowly and passionately. I put my hand behind her neck and gently pushed her head a little closer and we kissed deeper. She pulled away and we opened our eyes... She smiled and let her hair go. Her hair once around my waist fell to the floor.

She said "Good night Jack." "Good night Rapunzel..." I said my face feeling hot. She laughed and turned around and went inside.

_... Wow... I... do not know what to say... IT WAS AMAZING!_

**To be continued :)...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;) Let me know what you thought. Any ideas would help as well :)**_  
_


	5. Spicing It Up

_**oh my god thank you all for the support it really helps me. I didn't think so many people would like it in such a short time. Well what I have in return is another chapter of Jackunzel. Thank you all! :D**_

_I can't stop thinking about her... who knew one mortal could affect someone as powerful as myself?!I can't take it anymore. I want it to be tomorrow already._

I exhausted myself from over I woke up..._My dream was just pretty much reliving that kiss with Rapunzel... I wonder what today will take me through? I'm just anxious!What's going to happen? I mean it's only been 3 days and we already had our first kiss... A great one too...Well maybe today wi- uh oh..._

I looked around to see I sort of caused a lot of cold because... by the looks of it the water fountain in the middle of the village didn't really have running water... more like frozen water. There was a sort of chipmunk that was trying to get out of the ice...oops.I got up and went over to the fountain and touched it with my staff and it cracked to a bunch of pieces and freed the chipmunk. It ran squeaking and the water started to run normally again. I heard a rooster crow and suddenly the doors slammed open all at the same time and the people went to certain spots to set up sale carts and marketers got in line. It looks like it's the exact same thing daily. As soon as the rooster crows your day begins with lining up. Wow, life is way to simple in this place. Oh so where was I... oh right Rapunzel!

I flipped in the air and zoomed off back to her tower. I waited till I saw Rapunzel's hair fall down and her mom slowly slid down and when she reached the floor and said "Ta Ta I'll see you in 3 days my flower." and she just walked off..._ 3 days? This could be interesting... What will Rapunzel way about this?_

I made my way up after she was out of sight I stepped on the balcony and called out "Rapunzel? It's me. Where are you?" I didn't see anything or anyone. I heard growling. I looked down too see Pascal looking up at me. I quickly hovered above the floor._Who knew one little chameleon could be so scary? _I flew around the room and checked under the table and chairs and I couldn't find her. "Rapunzel?!" I called out... no response. _Where is she?! Something couldn't have happened her mom had just said bye a few minutes ago. Where is she!?..._I flew into her room and froze... _Wow... It's perfect..._

I saw Rapunzel hanging on the ceiling from her hair while she was painting a mural on her wall. A big one. She held the paintbrush in her hand and finished a few touches and then she rolled herself lower to the ground and jumped. I was standing there like a complete idiot... it was so amazing... A mural of dozens of snowflakes falling while Rapunzel had her hair wrapped around my waist and we were kissing... _Funny..How did I know I wouldn't be the only one thinking so much about last night?_

She turned around and faced me she said "Oh no..."with a disappointed tone. I said "What's wrong?" She sighed and smiled and said "It was supposed to be a surprise for you." She put down her paint brush and walked over to me. She hugged me. I stared at the giant painting and said "It's a surprise alright." She laughed in that adorable way she always did. She said "So you like it?" She smiled and I rubbed her shoulder and squeezed her closer to me and said "I love long did it take you exactly?" She laughed nervously and pulled herself away from me while giggling in false tone. I said "Rapunzel..." She laughed and said "Oh look I have to go get that thing that was on the...uh floor and have to go do some stuff..."She ran out the room and her hair unraveling from the parts in the ceiling that were keeping her up. I looked at her confused and then all of a sudden I heard creaking noise. I looked up and-_AH! _A giant pile of hair fell down on top of me and unable to support the weight I collapsed to the floor. I said "Ow..." I heard laughter. I poked my head up out of all the hair that fell on me. I saw Rapunzel snickering from behind the door. She said "Ouch. I'm guessing that hurt." I smirked and said "Well you guessed correctly." I shot up out of her hair and I landed in front of her and she said "Impressive."

I put my hands on either side of her against the wall and stared into her eyes and said "How long did it take you?" She tried going under my arms, but I wrapped my arms around her and cleared my throat. She sighed and said "Since you left last night." I said "So you didn't sleep at all last night?" She yawned sleepily and said "Of course I did." I scoffed and said "Uh huh. You need rest." "No." she said serenely. I said "What?" she pecked my lips and said "No." The kiss caught me off guard and I released her and she ran.I stood there frozen. I shook it off and said "Oh no you don't!" I ran after her, but I tripped over her hair and fell on my stomach and my staff slid under her sofa. I got up on my elbows just in time to see Rapunzel slide down out the balcony. I sighed stood rapidly and reached under the sofa and felt around I grabbed something squishy._What the fuck is that? _I squeezed and heard a _SQUEAK!SQUEAK! _I pulled it out from the couch to see Pascal._AH! _I dropped the chameleon and it looked back up at me shooting me a glare. I quickly felt around and grabbed my staff and in seconds was out the door..window..balcony or whatever!I was gone! I flew out the entrance. "Rapunzel!?" I called out, though there was no response I didn't need one.

_I mean come on she could could be far sure,but it will sure be easy with 70 feet worth of hair following her wherever she goes. So I'm guessing it wont really take long._

I flew past several trees minutes and minutes went by until finally I saw some golden hair popping out from behind a tree. I smiled and said "Rapunzel?" I landed on the ground and walked to the tree and picked up the handful of hair and began to follow it... slowly and quietly... I reached Rapunzel who was leaning against a tree. She said "Oh so you finally managed to find me. Congratulations. Lets give you a _hand._"

_Her emphasis on the word hand seemed suspicious. _She held an end of her hair in her hand she smiled and pointed to my feet...I looked down and saw my foot in the center of a ring of hair. I made the connection to late when she pulled and next thing I knew I was hanging upside down from a tree branch. I lost grip of my staff as I know hung 5 feet above the ground looking down. I swung from side to side and sarcastically said "Ha Ha very funny now put me down." she walked over to me happily and said "It sure was funny you should have seen your face. It made this adorable little scared face." She pinched my nose I said "Okay you got me so now what?" she looked at me and said "Well let's 's make plans for after I let you down? Deal?" she stuck out her hand. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and got an idea... I gently grabbed her hand and shook and said "Deal." She seemed suspicious but it was too late. I pulled her arm gently enough and she fell forward and her lips touched mine.

_Score 2 for Jack Frost._

She pulled away and her cheeks were red she said "Okay so you got me there." We started laughing. She slowly let me down and I untangled my foot from her hair and I grabbed my staff. She said "What should we do?" "I don't really know, but on my way to go see you when I saw your mom leave did she say she'd be back in 3 days?"I asked. She nodded fast and said "I told her that I wanted more paint if it was possible. So she said that even though it's a long trip she'd be back in as little time as she could."

So she'll be gone for 3 entire days.. this is interesting. I gently grabbed her wrist and said "Come on let's go to the town." She pulled away and said "You're crazy if you think I'm going." I leaned on my staff and said "Oh I don't_ think _I _know._"She sat on a rock and crossed her arms and said "Nope." I smiled and said "I don't take no for an option, Rapunzel I thought you'd figure that out by now." I scooped her in my arms and she yelped and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly._ I simply just love it when she does that._

She said "Jack! Put me down!" I laughed and said "Sorry. I can't. You'd fall... pretty damn hard too." She froze and repeated "I'd fall... pretty damn hard?" I stopped when I heard her say _damn... Sure it's not a really heavy curse word or.. not one at all in my vocabulary. But for Rapunzel it was pretty damn heavy. _I kept going and ignored it I said "Yeah... you'd fall hard... Like the way I'm falling for you..." She glanced at me and blushed she said "I think you're a little too late Jack.. because I already fell." She kissed my cheek. My pale face became red and warm. I looked down and we landed on the stone pavement. NO one seemed to notice her just coming from the sky with a boy with white hair.. that is no one but the kids who were giggling and pointing at us. I smiled at them. I noticed Rapunzel seemed a little scared from all the people walking around. She stepped forward and then I heard her say "Ah. Ow."

I saw a ton of people walking over her hair. I went back and bundled it all in my arms. I stood behind her and said "So we can't just keep walking around with your hair like this in my way." She looked around and called over a bunch of little girls. They came running to her and she knelt beside them and whispered into their ears. They started to jump and giggle. I noticed one of the little girls was Tina. Rapunzel was whispering in her eyes and Tina glanced back at me and then started to giggle and she nodded. She ran off. She ran to a whole group of girls and boys her age and they came to me and grabbed my arms and hoodie and pulled. I said "Hey you guys calm down." They puled harder and then I dropped all of Rapunzel's hair to the floor and was dragged away by the kids. I looked back to see Rapunzel waving bye.

_You have got to be kidding me! She's going to try to leave again! _I pulled away from the kids and said "You guys I'm really sorry, but I can't play rig-" I got this empty feeling..._ Something isn't right... My staff is gone._I turned around all over and the little kids still mobbing me. I saw Tina run off in the distance with my staff. _Aw great. _I managed to get through the kids and stared in the distance as I saw Tina smack an adult in the face with my staff. Haha I have to admit that was funny. I started to run after her. As she made her way through twists and turns in the market place. Over and under. As I tried to keep up. Finally we were out and she started running back. She stopped and turned I almost collided with the girl she held my staff up and said "Here. For you." I gently took it and knelt beside her I rubbed her head and said "Don't do that again okay Tina?" She laughed and hugged my arm. She released it and ran off. I laughed and turned and my jaw dropped at the sight of Rapunzel...

Her long blonde hair was now in a thick fish tale braid. And it luckily was a few inches above the floor and not dragging, preventing from anyone to step on it. She twirled and thanked all the little girls. She came back to me. I said "You look magnificent." She said "Thank you Jack." and she blushed.

The rest of the day had gone by so fast. We laughed and talked the whole time. We were having a great time. And in no time at all the sun rolled down and the moon rolled up. And I flew us back to her home.

I carried her to her bed and laid her down. I said "Now you get rest Rapunzel." She laughed and said "Of course Jack. You too." I said "Don't worry about me I-" she cut me off as she began to kiss me. Unable to resist we started to kiss.I got on top of her. Her soft lips moving along in perfect rhythm with mine. She started to put her hands under my hoodie and touched my chest. I started to caress her shoulders and she started getting tense. She pulled off my hoodie and then my T-Shirt she started to kiss me only deeper and deeper. More passion and love. I started to remove her dress. Both of tensing, rising to higher climates together... when we both stopped dead "RAPUNZEL!?" we turned at the same time to see her mom standing there with a feared expression. _How could she see me?! Why was she back!? SHIT!_

She yelled at the top of her lungs. I quickly got off Rapunzel grabbed my things and was out in seconds... As I flew across the village and landed back on the roof my heart raced..._ she saw me? how? She didn't see me before? Why now? Why of all times that moment?! How is it going to be for Rapunzel? I can't and I won't lose her. Not now. Not ever..._

_**._. to be continued...**  
_


	6. Reaching Out

**Thank you all so much! :D I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story! Well here you go another chapter! :D**

_I can't sleep... I'm in complete shock... I just can't react... I'm sitting here staring out into space... What's going to happen to us? Am I going to be able to even see her again? What if I can't? NO! Snap out of it Jack everything is going to be just fine!_

I heard a voice " Jack." I grabbed my staff and stood up and said "Who's there?!" I heard giggling. I looked down and saw Tina. She said "Jack." I smiled down at her and said "Hey there, Kiddoh." I jumped down to the ground and landed in front of her. She laughed and said "Why are you up?"

_It's funny she's not that small and yet she can hardly speak correctly._ I said "I can't sleep." She said "Oh." and she nodded as if she understood why. I kinda wish she did. She looked to the ground and smiled. I said "Why are you up?" I picked her up and carried her in my arms while I started to walk. She had her arm resting on my shoulder and she bit her left index finger. She said "I can not sleep too." I smiled and said "Why not? It's late." She looked at my eyes with her big brown ones and said "Nightmare." I stopped..._ Nightmare... Pitch has to be around. He has too be..._ I continued walking and said "What about Tina?" she looked at me confused and pulled her finger out of her mouth and said "Man. Big and Black. Nasty." I got tense and she sensed it because she turned my face to face hers and said "Jack okay?" I smiled and said "Yeah, Jack is fine." She kissed my forehead and patted my head and ran her small fingers through my white hair. I said "Well Tina. Since you're up. Do you want to see something?" She nodded and laughed. I smiled started running picking up speed and took off into the night with her in my arms. She looked down laughing.

_Funny I wouldn't expect her to be so cheerful about it. Yet here she was laughing._ I circled back down and landed on the pavement and noticed she was starting to become sleepy. She said "Jack..." and tugged on my hoodie "I am tired." I smiled down at her and said "Yeah Kiddoh wheres your home?" She pointed to a house a couple houses over. I flew to it and opened the window on the top floor and slowly sneaked in and Tina was asleep already. I laid her down in the bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and said "Good night Tina." I flew out the window. And went back to the same roof. I stared up at the moon and whispered to myself "Why me? Of all the other people in the world, it had to be me? I couldn't just be a normal boy?" I stood and yelled at the moon "Why?! Why me!? What did I do to deserve this!?" A voice said "Deserve what, Jack?" I turned around rapidly knowing who the voice belonged to I readied my staff. I faced Pitch, the king of nightmares. He smiled at me flashing his sharp teeth at me. "Oh no please don't hurt me Jack!Please!" he said with false fear. I said "What do you want Pitch?" He looked at me and said "Oh Jack. How you amuse me."

He walked closer. I pressed my staff against his chest. He looked down at it and slowly pushed it to the side looking disgusted by simply touching the thing. He said "Please, you think you'll have the energy to fight me after your incident with that girl today?" I froze.

_How does he know about Rapunzel? _"What incident?" I said carefully gripping onto the staff, but lowered it. "Don't be so oblivious Jack. That girl! About how you were caught in the moment, you sly dog." He said cackling. I felt rage run through my body I charged, but I froze right in front of him. _What the hell?_ He cupped my face under his hand and said "Don't even try Jack." I pushed his hand off and looked down to see my feet stuck in black sand. He grabbed my staff and said "Thank you very much." I reached out for it and said "Give it back!" He twirled it in his hand and said "Not till you learn to control yourself." I stood still and said "Fine. What do you want?" He laughed and said "Well you gave in easy today." I said "Can you just get on with it?!" He seemed startled at first but then smiled evilly and said "Wow. To think one simple mortal can only do so much damage to some one such as the great Jack Frost." I gave an exasperated sigh. He said "I bet you're just wondering and dying to know how Gothel saw you. Aren't you Jack?"

_Gothel? Who's Gothel? Is it Rapunzel's mother? Has to be. He can only be talking about that._ "It was you wasn't you?" I said dead panned. "Oh my goodness! The boy figures it out! Let's give him a hand!" He said with false excitement. I said "How'd you do it?" He said "Well I ran into her while she was on her way to wherever the woman was headed. And I told her that her daughter was having an affair with some thin boy. She ran off back to her loving daughter to find her with none other than Jack Frost!" He wrapped his arm around me. I looked at him disgusted by his touch. I said "Please get the fuck off of me." He said "Pushy, but alright." He got off me and said "Oh Jack. You should just except my offer and leave. Leave the girl." I said "Offer what offer?" He said "Remember that night you have that so called nightmare? It was just a dream, but look Jack same set up. You unable to move, me holding your staff and giving you an offer."

_He's right... but just because he's right doesn't mean I'm going to give in. _"Alright Pitch. I'll do it. I'll leave, but that's it." He looked at me confused, obviously not expecting that answer."What the hell is gotten into you boy?" I slapped my forehead and said "No it's alright honestly. If you don't want me to leave. I won't. I'm fine here I guess." He said "I guess I'll just get going then..." He muttered to himself confused.

_What the fuck?... I'm just as confused as he is... I was hoping he'd pretty much just get off my back but not that easily... But whatever I'm not complaining. _"No. I don't care stay or go. You aren't leaving without pain!" Pitch yelled. And broke my staff. The pain in my chest hit me so sudden I fell to my knees "Fuck!" I yelled out... not really what I had meant to say though... I clutched my chest trying to make the pain go away. Pitch threw my staff down and said "3 days Jack... 3 days..." and he vanished as the black sand did as well. The pain was unbearable I blacked out. The last thing I felt was my body roll off the roof and hit the floor and I heard a quick _crack!_

_..._I woke up to see big brown eyes looking back down at me. I sat up gasping for air. I saw Tina and some man and woman staring at me. I said "Huh? Wh-Where am I?" The woman said "You're in our home. Tina came to us in the middle of the night saying she heard screaming from a friend. You fell off the roof pretty hard. You broke your wrist and a rib." I looked down my hoodie was gone and I had no shirt either. I had gauze wrapped around my wrist and across my rib cage. My injured hand pulled my hair back and I sighed frustrated. I looked up at them and said "Thank you I appre-" ..._Wait...they could see me?N-no it can't be._ She said "Are you alright?" I said "Y-Yes thank you so much I appreciate it." She said "I'll be back in a while I'm going to go make breakfast." she looked at Tina and said "Dear stay here with your friend while I prepare breakfast okay?" She nodded happily. And her parents left. Tina raced to me and said "Jack okay?" I said "Yes Tina. I'm fine." She looked at me strange and she looked at me in fear. She said "No..." "Huh? Whats wrong?" I asked. She grabbed my hand that wasn't injured and pulled me up "What's wrong?!" I repeated. She lead me to a small pink mirror and when I looked at my reflection..._No... It can't be..._ I pressed my hand on the mirror as I saw my regular self, but my once white hair was going brown bit by bit. I said "No... I'm becoming human..." Tina looked at me and she ran to a drawer and pulled out my staff... which was in 2 pieces. She held it out and said "Here." I took it from her and said "Thank you Tina, but it doesn't have importance any more." She laughed and said "Jack funny." She took the pieces from my hands and ran to her bed and laid them together trying to fit the pieces perfectly._  
_

She ran back to the drawer and pulled out bandages and gauze. She went back to the staff and she started to wrap a bandage around it and tied it together. And then wrapped it in a thin layer of gauze. She kissed her hand and rubbed it over the gauze and said "All better." I couldn't help but smile. It was like she was a doctor and my staff was a little kid who had scraped their knee. I chuckled and said "Tina you're a great doctor, but I wish it did help me out a little." I turned back to my reflection and gasped..._No way..._

I had my white hair again. I started to laugh in disbelief. I said "This is great!" The door opened I turned to see her mother she walked in and looked around and said "Tina where's your friend?" She giggled and shrugged. She said "O-okay then." She left. I went to Tina and knelt down and embraced her tightly. I looked at her brown eyes and said "Thanks Tina! You just bought me more time!" She laughed and kissed my forehead and said "All better." I smiled and laughed and said "All better." She handed me my staff. I took it and tried to bond it together with ice, but only a bit a frost went over the gauze. I said "It'll have to do." I said bye to Tina and I was out her window. I couldn't fly either, but I wasn't going to stop just because of that. I decided to keep walking.

_This means... I still have hope to fix everything. Keep Rapunzel and still be immortal... while I could still bring winter to the children of the globe. This means I can still reach out to hope and have a shot to get it right still. I'm reaching out... I'm still holding onto the ledge... And I know... I will be back on my feet in no time._

__**:) To be continued...**


	7. Day 1

**I appreciate all the support you guys (\^,^/) another chapter...**

As I was walking towards the exit of the village Tina had come running back to me with my T-Shirt and hoodie in her arms. _I can't believe I actually forgot about my hoodie. That's like the biggest piece to the reason why I have such a big ego... What? I mean come on you know you love how I look in that hoodie._

She handed it to me and I put them on. I rubbed her head and said "Go back home, Tina." she said "Bye Jack." she embraced me. And as I saw her walking away I said "Tina!" she looked back smiling. I used some of my remaining strength to form a small ice snow flake in my hand with her name on it. I handed it to her and she gladly took it and waved bye once more. I slipped on my hoodie and walked through the forest clutching my staff hoping a little more frost could form to hold it together.

After a long period of time I reached the tower. I saw Rapunzel sitting up at the top looking down at her lap holding the ice rose I made for her when we first met. She looked up and then saw me. She suddenly seemed excited. I whispered "Is it safe?" she said "I can't hear you!" I guess since she was shouting Gothel couldn't be home, but just to be sure I repeated "Is it safe?!" She laughed and nodded and gestured me up while she said "Come on up." I said "I can't.""Why not?" she asked confused. I said "I'll explain if I could get up there." She let down her hair and it fell right in front of me. I said "No way! I am NOT going to climb up your scalp!" she sighed and said "DO IT!" I hesitated, but grabbed her hair and began to climb up the wall slowly she looked back down at me and laughed. And she stood and went inside next thing I knew I shot up from the bottom to the top I climbed onto the balcony shakily and said "That was a little to fast." I looked up and she was inches from my face. "Really? Was it?" I said "Yes it was." she laughed and said "So what's up?" I said "I-I... something happened last night..." "Like what?.." she carefully asked.

I explained everything to her with Pitch, my staff, the deal/offer, how Tina fixed my staff, and walking here. She said "Well I sort of have a story of my own as well." She took a deep breath and said "After you left yesterday...mother was furious... she said I can't see you any more and that she's making me leave this place and we're moving... that or... if I decide I want to be with you then... she'll kill you herself..."

_WHAT THE FUCK!? KILL ME?! THAT'S BEING OVER DRAMATIC! Well... She kinda did catch me in heat with her one and only daughter which seems to be the source that keeps her young so... I guess she does have a po- nope nope she doesn't. _"She wants to literally kill me?" I asked. She nodded slowly and said "I don't want to risk it. You have to leave. So you can spread winter... everyone else is depending on you." She touched my cold pale face. I said "Yes I know but... I don't want to-" "It's either you come visit during the winter seasons year round or... I move to some place you'll never find, Jack. NO pressure."She said while cutting me off... I gave it thought... "Fine" I said calmly "but the next 3 days... I have to spend them with you at least before I take off...for another year." She smiled and said "Alright, you got yourself a deal." I gripped my staff in hope it wouldn't break from my grip. I hugged her and said "What should we do first?" She said"Let's just talk for today. Conserve your strength while you still have some of it left."

_I honestly could care less about myself as long as she's okay that's whats important._ "Alright then." I agreed with her. She seemed like she was afraid that something vould go wrong again... and believe me I am too...but I can't let this minor detail just simply get in the way of what I have for her. She went upto her room and I followed trying not to step on her hair. She went and layed down in her bed.

_I honestly am afraid if things decide to go far again ... I mean I was caught almost removing her dress... what if we were caught in the act?... i cant imagine what would happen. And even if I could I still wouldn't dare think about what she could do to me._

I sat next to her and stroked her hair. She said "What are we going to do?" "Hm? Oh uh we'll figure something out 'Punzel don't worry." I reassured her. She sat up and said "'Punzel? Since when do you call me that?" I shrugged and said "I just think it's cute like you." She blushed turned her back to me and said "Stop! You're doing it on purpose!" I laughed and said "What do you mean I'm doing it on purpose?" She said in a low voice "Trying to make me blush. I hate that." I went on her other side to face her. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing me. I laughed and said "Come on. It's cute! I can't help it." She opened one eye to look at me crossed her arms and closed her eyes again. I said "Alright...'Punzel." She covered her face to not let me see her blush. I removed her hands from her face and lifted her chin a bit and leaned in... She turned around and said "NO! Not today we are simply going to talk." I said "What's the fun in that?" She looked at me and said "Well.. there's plenty of fun in that." I stood and said "One good example and you win then." She looked to the floor and thought but couldn't seem to find any. She said "Ummm we can-" I cut her off and stole the kiss. She couldn't resist because her lips were moving slowly with mine. We parted and said "That's how the fun starts." She smiled and said "Jack..." I looked and said "Yes?" She looked back at me and said "What's going to happen to us if Pitch or... my mom can get to either one of us before we can get to each other?"

The words hit me like I had been punched in the face. I said "We are going o be fine. None of that is going to even happen."

_I'm lying to her... I know that I can't stop time. And time was one of my enemies right now. I know that eventually something will go wrong... and I can't stop it from happening... but in the end everything will turn out just fine... I mean... it always does... doesn't it?_

She said "Well incase it does... Just know that I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you-" I cut her off by placing my index finger over her lips and said "No. Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare hurt me like that. Ever." I could feel my voice breaking. Tars forming at the bottom of my eyes. "If something happened to you ... because of me... I could never forgive myself." I finished. She stroked my white hair. She smiled and said "I'm sorry but I love you to much to not do anything."

Anger started to boil inside me I stood and yelled "No Rapunzel! You're not going to defend me! I don't care what happens to me as long as your safe! I can't just see you disappear fron my life! Not now! Not ever! I-I..." My voice trailed off and tears ran down my face "I can't lose you..." I said in a low voice. I looked down and away from her. "I can't lose you either, Jack. That's exactly why I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're safe." SHe said while puting her soft hand on my face wiping away my tears. I held her warm hand and embraced her.

_NO! I can't lose her! If anything happens to her I could never live with myself. I am not going to lose her... I can't... I can't lose her... And I won't lose her. Wait a minute... Maybe I don't have to... Pitch said that if I leave this place that I'd become immortal... Well he never said I had to leave alone! This is great!_

I suddenly grabbed her hands and said "Rapunzel! I have great news!" She said "What is it?" Joy in her eyes. I said "Come with me! We'll run away!... Together!" She first seemed sad and then a smile spread across her face and said "Alright. Tomorrow night." We got into the moment and we kissed passionately and slowly.

We parted and she seemed excited as if she could barely wait. I couldn't wait either. I'm dying to get moving on in my life. And when I do I'll have her through it. I can introduce her to Jamie! He'd love her! And then we could have fun together all the time! The 3 of us! I'm just anxious! But I don't want to get ahead of myself. I said "So how are we going to sneak away?" She smiled and said "Just call my name out and I'll let down my hair and you can climb up." I said "Wait but uh what about-" "My mom?" she finished. "Don't worry I'll make an excuse to send her off somewhere long enough for us to get out of the village." She said. I smiled at her and said "It's funny how I'd never picture some one as innocent as you doing this sort of thing." "I'm not that innocent, Jack." She said laughing. "I can see you're a bad girl." I said. She laughed and said "You're nasty!" I laughed with her and said "You said you weren't that innocent so why not?" We laughed together for the rest of the day.

It was all to good to be interrupted but it was. "Rapunzel!? LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" Gothel called out. Rapunzel said "As soon as she's in you go okay? Don't get caught!" I said "Yeah I know."

_What in the world was she thinking? That I'd actually try to get caught? When I have my future a day away?... HELL NO!... But she's cute when she clarifies the obvious._

She ran and latched her hair on the hook and let it fall. I helped her pull enough so she wasn't tired out. As soon as I thought time was right enough I hid. Gothel entered and said "Where is he?" She said "What do you mean mother?" She yelled "WHERE IS HE?! I KNOW HE'S HERE!" She yelled back "HE'S NOT HERE!" Gothel seemed satisfied and said "Alright dear. Are you hungry? I'm making hazelnut soup." She turned her back and began rummaging through her basket. Rapunzel signaled me out. I went and slid down her hair and reached the ground and ran out into the dark woods. I noticed that apparently my excitement started a light snow fall. All over the snow were snow angels, small clumps of snow, which I assume must have been snowballs at one point. And snowmen along with snow forts. I laughed to myself and went back to the roof top and put my hands behind my neck and rested at ease... or so I thought I was going to...

**:) to be continued...**

**p.s. sorry for the late update ^^'**


	8. Nightmare Revisited

**Another chapter ^,^ I'm sorry I wanted to do a really creepy gruesome chapter ._. I don't know I'm weird. I'm lovey dovey one minute then the next I'm completely cruel ._. so I don't know if this chapter will be such a nice one... Enjoy ^^'**

I fell asleep after a while and then I woke up again to a disturbing voice.I sat up and called out "Pitch!?" I heard his laughter. I reached for my staff but it was gone. I stood up and yelled "Show yourself! Come o-"I was cut off as all the lights went out. I was left in total darkness... I was trembling. A light went on at the very end of the street and beneath it was Rapunzel standing there reaching out to me she yelled "Hurry Jack!" I ran to her though it felt like the road only became longer and longer with every step. I finally tripped and landed at her feet. I looked at her feet but they were completely a shade of gray, the bottom of her dress was black and longer than it normally is. I looked up to see Pitch. I gasped and he stepped flat on my back forcing me down. MY head hit the cold stones and I groaned as I felt warm liquid run down my face. Pitch said "So you aren't even trying to leave are you, Jack? You make yourself believe you love this girl when in reality you should know that your feelings belong to some one much more younger." I could hear the false sorrow in his voice... not that it was intended not to be heard.

_What does he mean my feelings belong to someone younger? There's only one person I love and it's Rapunzel._ Pitch laughed and said "You are extremely pathetic. You say you only love Rapunzel and yet you were so depressed... and were stupid enough to have left your first believer all alone."

Suddenly it hit me... Jamie... Pitch summoned the black sand and it bound my hands behind my back. He removed his foot and pulled me up. He held my staff and gestured it forward he said "Let's take a stroll down memory lane?" He wrapped his arm around me and he made me walk along with him. He cleared his throat and said "First you were alone in the world... No one there for you. Of course you were seen by those pests of Guardians but they never even bothered to make anything of your existance." An image of me appeared under a light... When I had barely crawled out of the lake and running to the village as people walked right through me... Literally. I said "Why are you showi-" he covered my mouth and said "Ah, ah , ah. Questions for the end my dear child."

We kept walking and he continued. He said "Then I came. That stupid moron you call your leader... Man in the Moon... decided to make something of your existance and summons you to defeat me." The next image of the Yeti's when they tossed me through the magic portal and I landed in North's place. Pitch continued "You were being counted on when... you were selfish and wanted to see your past life..." the next image of me seeing the memory container in my hands and the following image of Bunny yelling at me for destroying Easter. Pitch made me face him I didn't realize I was tearing up. He said "And after time you come across your first believer." I pulled away from him to see the image of Jamie when he first saw me. I saw how my face lit up in excitement. Pitch laughed and said "Then...you leave the boy... vulnerable..." He pushed me down and I fell on my back. I struggled to get up and I froze to see the image of me leaving Jamie and Sophie. Pitch appeared behind me and whispered "Now where is the boy Jack?" He cupped my face under his hand and made me face to the end of the long stone path... My eyes widened in horror until there was nothing but a thin blue layer left.

"Jamie...?" I said to myself. I saw Jamie wondering around lost and confused he yelled out "Jack?! Where are you!? Jack!?" I saw fearlings starting to gather around him. I screamed "Ja-" Pitch covered my mouth and cut me off. I tried to struggle, but it seemed to do no use. Pitch whispered "Look Jack it's all your fault he's going through my nightmares... It's your fault he's giving me power." I felt my eyes burning as tears formed. I pulled away from him and yelled "JAMIE!" Jamie turned his attention towards me and said "Jack?" A smile formed on his face as he yelled "Jack!" He came running towards me but he vanished.

Pitch looked at me in anger. He raised the back of his hand and struck my face. I let out a small grunt. Pitch said "How dare you even dis obey me? I've grown stronger and yet you aren't a bit worried about what I can and will do to that girl of yours?!"

_Why am I so stupid? It's a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Whatever is happening here isn't real. I know it's not. If I didn't disobey he wouldn't have threatened Rapunzel... No.. I'm wrong... Pitch would threaten anyone close to me... Weather I listen or not..._

Pitch said "Let's keep strolling shall we?" He grabbed my white hair and tugged on it. I screamed as he pulled me to my feet. I yelled "Why are we even doing this!?" Pitch uttered a laugh and said "If you relive your fears... not only does it make me stronger... It makes you weaker Jack... Your weakness is what I need." He kept on pulling me by my hair as he threw me to the ground. I slid on something cold and slippery. My hands were unbound and my staff was feet away from me. I stood on the slippery surface and turned rapidly to face Pitch... he was gone. I looked around he was no where to be seen...

_Where'd he go? He couldn't just fani-_ My thoughts interrupted by a voice "Jack, I'm scared." I turned slowly trying not to slip. I turned to see a small girl with ice skates over an iced lake... "Jack, I'm scared." she repeated. "I know you are." I said. _What? I didn't mean to even talk. I don't even know this little gir- wait a minute... I know this place..._ She said "We aren't going to make it." Fear in her eyes. I stretched my hand out, but she was to far "Yes we are. I promise we're going to be just fine I promise." I said without wanting to. "No we're not!" The little girl doubted. I looked around frantically, but the gesturing was helpless. I wasn't trying to move.. My body was doing it on it's own. Not accepting any commands I tried to make my body do I said "Here let's play a game of hop scotch." I smiled at the little girl... _I know what's going to happen. I relived it once. I saw it once. And I'm reliving it again._ I took a slow small step as the ice cracked getting closer to her. I said "Now it's your turn." She took a slow close step and was close enough to me now. My body took control as it heard the ice breaking grabbing my staff I used the curved end to swing the girl over to safety. She laughed and said "We're okay!" I said "Yeah... Just like a promised..." That time I was the one to say the words..._There's no stopping it now.. I know what's coming... _The little girl laughed and said "Yeah like you promised!" She jumped up and down... **Crack!** The ice broke and I fell into the cold water. I heard the little girl calling out my name "JACK!?"

I stayed still not moving... I'm alone and cold... I felt movement. I looked around in the dark swaying water. It began to drain. Suddenly I found myself on a black tile floor on my knees coughing and choking all the water washed down into a tiny drain. I was soaking wet. I looked around still coughing violently. I had my staff in my grasp again. I heard Pitch laughing as loud as possibly could. He walked out of the shadows and wiping away the tears in his eyes he said "You should have seen the look on your face Jack! Your eyes welling up in fear!" he took a pause to continue laughing and continued "And- And when you couldn't control your movements!? Pfft! It was like you knew what was coming! Oh wait. You did!" He began to clap uncontrollably. He closed his eyes continued to laugh. My hands gripped around my staff I took my chance and charged and used my staff to hit him across the face. He fell to the floor. "At least I knew what was coming!" I yelled. He chuckled and said "You_ knew._.. But do you _know_ what's coming?" I froze..._ Do I know what's coming?_... I heard ice cracking beneath my feet... Pitch said "Do you Jack?" And I fell through in the darkness... continuously falling into an abyss...

I sat up gasping for air. I clutched my chest and panted looking around. It was morning... A really cold one. A cold one but I was sweating. Snow fell and everything was back to the way it was. I was back on the roof top where I had first fallen asleep. I was gripping my staff in the other hand. I laid back down and let out a deep sigh. _Do I know what's coming?_

**:) To be continued...**


	9. Wide Awake

**Another chapter ;D**

Well... I guess that was one of the worst nightmares I could possibly have but... at least it's over. Now all the kids are playing in the snow... Well I just have to wait for tonight and Rapunzel and I could finally run away together. I stood and slipped on the roof top I fell on my broken wrist as i heard a _crack!_ "Damn it!" I yelled out. The kids stopped playing and came running over to me and gasped. Tina pushed through the crowd and said "Jack?" I looked up at her as I winced in pain I said "H-hey there Kiddoh." She tried to sit me up, but when she saw I could barely move she didn't try any more.

She smiled sadly at me as she knelt beside me and rested my head on her lap. I lay on my back grunting in pain. She stroked my hair softly and said "Ice? Go get ice." The little kids ran around every where. They came back with icicles in there hands. They gently held it against my, once again fractured wrist. Tina slowly stroked my hair and said "Jack?..." I said "Y-yeah Kiddoh?" Her brown hair falling down as her brown eyes looked up at me. She said "Can we walk?"

_Funny how she seemed to speak so fluently now? I don't know. Maybe it's just me._

"I-I'm not sure if I can Tina. I-I'm really hurt. I'm losing power slowly." I said trying not to sound hurt. She smiled and said "Please Jack. I can make the pain go away."

_She was speaking more fluently. Why? How?_

She told the other kids to leave us alone. She helped me sit up slowly. She said "I want to show you something." She helped me stand carefully not to hurt my already injured wrist. She held my hand in hers and she skipped happily as we walked together. She was kind enough to slow down a bit so she wouldn't push me too far. I noticed the setting began to change. Everything became wilted... but not in the bad way... as to say winter was coming... Frost and snow covered everything around us. She still kept walking happily holding my hand.

_Is she seeing this? T-The sudden change in weather should have affected at least how cold she was. She didn't seem to care... as if nothing was even happening._

She laughed and said "It's beautiful huh Jack?" _So she can see it..._ "Yes it is Tina." I said smiling. She stopped me in my tracks and asked "Do you recognize this place?" I looked around..._ No way... It's the lake from Burgees... _I felt fear hit me I hesitated and said "Tina... no I-I-" She cut me off as she put her small hand on my cheek and said "Please... Just wait..." I hesitantly stopped and looked around... I already know what's coming...

I saw my human self run out from behind the trees holding onto a little girls hand and she laughed "Come on Jack!" ..._That voice sounds sooo familiar... I just can't really take a guess at who's it is... Definately not Jamie's ... Who's?_ Human Jack laughed and said "H-hey come on slow down!" He wrapped his arms around the little girl as he let her down slowly on the lake. She began to skate around. The little girl laughing with human Jack. She laughed and asked "Why aren't you playing Jack!?" He laughed and said "I am. Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt." She laughed and said "What's the fun in that?!" Human Jack and I laughed and said at the same time "Hey that's my line." The little girl laughed and said "Yes I know. I want to be just like you!" Human Jack said "Oh really?Hey be careful don't slip." She laughed and I heard Tina and the little girl repeat "Man! You're no fun!"

I faced Tina in shock..._ It can't be..._ I turned back to the image of the lake and saw as the little girl turned... It was Tina... Suddenly it was the same horrifying moment... the ice began to crack... I turned to Tina and said "Tina why are y-"_WHERE IS SHE?! _I looked around in search and saw Tina standing right next to her mirror image. The two small Tinas said "Jack I'm scared!" My heart began to race everything happened so quick. Adrenaline pumping through my body I charged as mirror Jack pulled over mirror Tina to safety I quickly grabbed Tina and my arms wrapped around her shutting my eyes I felt my body hit the snow. I waited for the ice to break and fall in but... nothing... I opened my eyes slowly and Tina standing in front of me, nothing in my arms. I sat up and the image flashback was gone. I looked at Tina and said "Y-You're..." I couldn't finish she smiled at me and said ""I'm the light that gives you your remaining power, Jack." What? How? I mean you-" she cut me off by placing her small index finger over my lips. She said "Believe me. I am your little sister... sorta" she giggled as she removed her finger. "What do you mean sort of?" I asked cautiously. She said "I just travel with you where ever you go. You can't see me unless I allow you too." "Wait! All this time... 300 years alone... and you never let me once see you?!" I shouted my voice breaking as tears rolled down my face. "I can only do it once. This is the last time you will see me." She said formally. "Wait Tina no!Please don't go!Why do you have to go?" I gently grabbed her small hand. She said "Because this is when you need me most. When you're broken and need help. You need that little push..." She smiled. I said "I'm not broken. I have strength." She asked "Did you notice your reflection at all Jack?" I looked around. There was an icicle big enough to see myself. I crawl over to it... to my surprise my blue eyes were a coffee brown to match along with my hair. I turned back to face her she said "You're slowly changing again. You have your powers still yes, but if you don't accept this... if you don't accept me into your body... You'll lose them for sure."

_I understand... She's the missing part of me... But if I accept her then... I never see her again... If I don't... I fail Rapunzel... and the children of the world... I think it's obvious what I have to do... _ "Alright... I-I'll do it." I agreed hesitantly. She smiled and said "You can use the light when you need. This second is not yet the time. Within time you will know when to use it." She reassured me. I nodded and embraced her once more. She whispered "Don't worry on how to use it... It will work on it's own." And she began to shine bright as I grasped her tightly and then she shined brighter than ever and the light sunk into my body. She was gone.

_What now? It's not exactly like I have an instruction manual to use this light she was talking about._ I got up and shook off the snow on my torn jeans. I looked back at my reflection. _Hey! At least my white hair is back along with my blue eyes._ I smiled and pulled may hair back stopping at the back of my neck and let out a relaxed sigh. I smiled at my reflection once more.I picked up my staff and then I said "It'll work out. I can feel it."

_I know it will. As North says..."I can feel it in my belly"... Haha... I wonder how are they doing?... Well I just know that after this is all over everything will be fine. My eyes are alert and I can see a bright road ahead of me. That part that was missing inside me... The part that was asleep is not... wide awake._

**:) To be continued...**


	10. So Close Yet So Far

**Continuing with another chapter c: btw I'm really sorry for some grammar mistakes. But I hope you enjoy.**

****_So I don't know what to do... I noticed that the incident with Tina... It was longer than I though because... It's already night fall. I guess that means it's time. I'm so excited!_

I began to walk Rapunzel's tower. I arrived and slowly walked to the foot of the tower. It's strange it doesn't have that beautiful aura like it had a few days ago. It seems darker and creepier tonight. A small pile of snow forming over the roof because of me. I whispered "Rapunzel? Let down your hair." Nothing... "Rapunzel?" I said a little louder this time... no response... "Rapunzel?" I said louder... nothing... I looked around and saw everything the same. Nothing was out of place... _Wait a second. What's that?_ ... There's a small pile of rocks that weren't there before. I walked around the tower and saw a whole arched like a door way... a staircase inside it.

_I don'd have a choice._ I went in and began to climb up the spiral staircase. I clutched my staff tightly in case something was going to come my way. I looked around frantically everything covered in spider webs and it was dusty. This place obviously hasn't been used in a long time. I saw a small gap of light. I looked up at it. A small lizard fell from it landing on my shoulder. I held in my scream as hard as I could. I looked to see it was Pascal. Pointing up with it's tail with a worried expression. As much as I didn't like Pascal... "Stay here." I said. I set it down on the rail of the staircase and made my way higher. I came up through the floor tile. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I got up on the actual floor and said "Rapunzel?" I could hear my voice echo off the walls. I walked through the place lit with dozens and dozens of candles, but all I could hear was my feet echoing every pace. I put my foot up on the first step and hear it creek. I removed it quickly and hoped no one had heard it.

_I wonder if I could try to fly a bit._ I focused and my feet began to lift off the ground I made my way slowly up, but my power gave in and I fell with a thud on the stairs and rolled back down, hurting my rib cage. I heard a small _crunch_ I groaned in pain. I looked up to see if any one would have came to my aid... Rapunzel I mean... but no one came. I stood with the support of my staff. I walked up the stairs not caring if they creaked. I went to her room, but no one was inside. "Rapunzel?!" I shouted.

_Where is she? She said tonight! I swear it was tonight! She couldn't have lied to me! NO! What if she's gone already!?_ I pulled my hair back falling to my knees and screamed as tears rolled down my face. I sniffled and sobbed for what seemed like hours, really only minutes. I whispered her name repeatedly as I felt the frozen tears roll down my face and fall to the floor. I looked up at the painting she did of us together. I yelled out "YOU PROMISED!" I cried louder. I bowed my head and whispered "You promised..." I felt my heart ache. I heard a small laughter. "Rapunzel?" I sat up suddenly alert. I got up and ran past the curtains and looked down the stairs "Rapunzel?" I said,but no one was in sight.

An evil chuckle filled the air. I turned and saw Gothel. "SURPRISE!" she yelled. I got startled as she jumped in my face. I fell backwards and down the stairs hitting my head and twisted my wrist and heard my rib crack. I got to the bottom and I looked up at Gothel as she got closer to me down the stairs. Warm liquid ran down the side of my head. I tried to crawl away groaning, but she slammed her foot on my back. Her high heel digging into my skin. I held in a scream. She said "You're truly pathetic." "It's never pathetic to be in love." I choked out. "Well see about that..._ spirit._" Something about the way she said spirit sounded evil... As if she meant it to be filled with purpose. Everything went black...

* * *

_My head hurts..._ I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but my sight adjusted to my surroundings. I tried to rub my head, but my hands chained behind my back. I heard the chains rattle as I struggled. I could feel my skin was irritated. I looked to see Rapunzel chained as well struggling to get out and tears rolled down her face as she cried. I said "Rapunzel!?" She looked up at me and said "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She looked to the ground and repeated it over and over. I said "Hey, hey , hey, hey. Don't be sorry. We're going to make it just fi-" "NO! You don't get it! I set you up for this!" She cut me off. "What?..." I asked confused. She took in a deep breathe and said "I set you up to come here tonight. I thought she would let you go!"she clarified. I felt my heart drop to my stomach... "I-it's okay, Rapunzel... you didn't know." I said heartily. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said "I'm sorry." I was about to say something, but Gothel walked in hands behind her back and laughing. "It's not pathetic when you're in love." She mocked me and laughed "Please! Look at where love has and helpless." She said coldly.

I said "We're not helpless. Everything always turns out okay in the end! Always!" She smiled at me and said "Yes. It does..._ spirit._"

There she went again... the way she says it... she means something when she emphasizes the word... but what?

She pulled out a knife and knelt down beside me... I gulped... She said "Look Rapunzel... look carefully..." she ran the knife tip up along my neck line and stopped at my chin. She lifted my chin slowly so my eyes met hers. "You caused this to happen. Talking about running away together? Please. Grow up Rapunzel! He's just a kid!" She shouted. She nicked my cheek with the tip, I grunted. She said "Well... you may a _spirit_ but that doesn't mean you can't feel pain." I felt the knife tear through my stomach. My eyes widened nothing more than a little gasp escaped my lips. I looked at Rapunzel. She glanced at me with tears in her eyes and quickly looked away in pain. She yelled "NO! Please stop!" She removed the knife and said "Why? You set him up for this." She then repeatedly stabbed me until most of my blue hoodie soaked in a dark red color. I was barely breathing. Rapunzel said "Mother please stop! I-I'll do anything! Anything! Please!" tears rolling down her face. Gothel looked at her in satisfaction.

"Come with me Rapunzel. We go away together... without the boy. Then for sure everything will be put to an end." Gothel said coldly. Rapunzel looked at me. "No... Don't." I choked out. She said "I-I'll do it..." Gothel said "Okay then dear child, but no matter what happens you come right?" She nodded agreeing with her. Gothel said "Well this is going to be fun isn't it?" She let Rapunzel go. And Rapunzel raced over. I tried to back away but she only got closer. She said "Jack... please let me heal you." I said "No... I won't let you." She undid her braid slowly and put it over me. I tried to shake it off, but she held it in place. She began to sing...

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

... I waited but nothing happened... nothing... I stared at her my eye lids starting to feel heavy... then it hit me...

Gothel laughed out loud and said "Rapunzel I thought I mentioned it before. He's a _spirit._""I-I don't understand." Rapunzel said. "I-it worked before!" Gothel said "Yes, it did... When his staff was in one piece completely. He's becoming mortal." Rapunzel said "Then it should have worked!" A deeper voice came from the shadows and said "He's not just a spirit... He's a broken spirit. And every one knows... once a spirit is broken it's left with nothing, but pain and sorrow... That can only be fixed by the very same thing that broke it..." Rapunzel looked at the shadows and said "Only by the thing that broke it...none other than darkness it's self..."

"Exactly, child." Pitch loomed out of the shadows. "Exactly."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

******sorry the chapter had to end, but I had to get going updates soon.**


	11. There's No Darkness Here

**I'm so sorry for the wait! But here you go! Another chapter! ^^'**

I stared blankly at each and every one of them. Rapunzel said "No you're not going to die on me. No!" I gave her a faint smile and cupped her faced gently in my palms and said "I-I...l-love you...". She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, before I knew it my eyes closed and I was left alone... In complete darkness.

Slowly things came into sight. I was back on the roof top. I sat up I scanned my body and saw all the blood was gone, the pain as well. I stood and my staff... in one piece. I looked around excitedly, but no one was in my sight. I slid down and landed on the cold stone ground. I laughed in joy. It was a dream? I don't believe this! I heard a soft gentle voice "Are you okay?"... it was feminine...no way. I turned and saw Rapunzel. I let out a relaxed sigh and called out "Rapunzel! I'm so glad to see you!" I ran too her and ready to embrace her in my arms, when I felt a sudden shiver through out my entire body. I didn't see her anymore. I turned and she kept walking forward. Staring at someone. "Are you talking to me?" said a masculine voice... Wait a second...

I ran ahead of her and saw myself on the ground. "Yes, you." she said laughing...

_This is the night we met..._ _but why can't she see me? I mean she should be able to see me._ I watched every bit of my memory replay... It's just like a dream. I heard rustling in the bushes. _That isn't in my memory. Is it?_ I saw a shadow figure run past the trees and out the village. I gripped my staff and called out "Pitch!?" without realizing it, I took off in flight following the figure. The next thing I knew I was back at Rapunzel's tower. The figure was gone. I flew up to the top ready to step in, but Rapunzel was there once again. Hands were on her hips and she was staring at the sky "What I don't deserve a hug this time?" She asked. I heard a laugh and a voice followed "I think you deserve it, if you can catch me." I turned to see myself looking back at her. "Cheater you can fly!" she called back out looking angry. "Hey, I guess it'll just have to wait." I replied laughing. Ready to take off, I saw Rapunzel quickly use her hair to pull me back to her.

_Our first kiss... I remember everything all too well..._ I stayed there smiling to myself. As I saw the two of us kissing torridly and passionately... It feels like I'm just reliving my best moments. I heard a whistling sound. I turned to see the same figure.

_Why the fuck does he keep calling and yet runs!?... Wait a minute... That figure is way to short to be Pitch... And Pitch enjoys toying with me, but... not as much to make me chase after him._ I flew down as the figure ran. "Hey! W-Wait up! Please!" I called out. The figure stopped with it's back to me. A small voice said "Catch me, Jack... If you can." The voice was too familiar. It was Tina's! I followed her and called out "Tina!?Come back!" She ignored it. I was close to her. I reached my hand out flying as fast as I could... Well at least fast enough to not hurt her when I caught her. She was running towards a small light. I froze... She did as well... She turned to face and stuck her small pink tongue out at me "Your no fun!" She said laughing.

"Tina... That light... What is it?" I asked... afraid thinking its "the other side". She walked back to me and smiled she said "It's not what you think it is. I'll tell you that." while taking my hand in hers. I felt relief wash over me. She began to lead me towards the light. It was inviting with warmth. She said "If you never accepted me into your body, Jack... All this... All this would've been torn to shreds by the darkness." We entered and huge bath of light washed over us.

_I don't believe this..._ All I can see is a bunch of small bubbles... Yes bubbles as in soap bubbles. They weren't your typical soap bubbles though. These bubbles were HUGE and each one a different color. "Inside each bubble are your best memories." Tina said still holding my hand."So... My memories with Rapunzel... They're here as well?" I asked curiously. "Of course they are, silly." She said chuckling. "And I can walk in and out of any memory when I want?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. "Maybe we should explore first." She suggested. We began to tour my memory.

There were all sorts of memories._ The time I caused that blizzard Easter Sunday in 68' to get Bunny angry. Haha good times. The time I finally went inside North's workshop, Sandman bringing sweet dreams to the kids of the little world, Tooth punching Pitch in the face._ Man it all seems too good to be seeing these again!... I continued to search with Tina laughing every once in a while. She seemed to giggle along with me as well.

Then one bubble got my attention. It seemed different from the rest. It was the time Jamie had first believed in me... My first believer... "Wow... I remember that day... Better than any other day in my life." I said in a melancholy voice. Tina smiled at me and said "Jamie's been waiting for only a short time. You will have your chance to see him again and you know it. You'll have the feeling bringing him happiness every time you make a school day... a snow day." "Yeah I know..." I said agreeing with her. She waved me down to go next to her. I crouched a bit, when she pulled down on my hoodie and brought my ear close to her lips and she whispered "Right now... You have some one waiting for you, Jack." She let go and I stood. "Tina... I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm not really... alive anymore." I said slowly trying not to think of my last moment with Rapunzel. "Of course you are Jack. Have you forgotten that your immortal?" she said. "Well... yeah, but-" "No buts! You have the power you need. You can still save her! Right now she needs you!" she said cutting me off.

_She's right... I have to give everything I can to make sure Rapunzel is safe._ "Alright. How do I get out of here?" I asked. She laughed and said "How else do you get out of a dream, Jack?"...

_By waking up._

I sat up taking in a deep breath. I looked around frantically to see I was back in Rapunzel's tower. It was completely empty. It was cold.

I looked outside the open balcony to see heavy blizzard happening. I thought at ease and the blizzard stopped. I searched around and saw my staff across the room. My hands still bound. "Come on!" I shouted. The chains began to freeze and rust into an ugly brown color. Then broke apart. I checked my wrists. My skin was no longer irritated form my earlier struggling. I checked my hoodie still stained in the crimson red dry blood. I lifted it and all my wounds gone.

_I don't have time to be happy, yet. I have to go find Rapunzel! _

Without another thought I got up and ran to my staff, unwrapping the gauze one around it. My staff was in one piece again. I held it tightly as frost began to grow on it. I smiled with delight and stood proudly. I looked at the gauze... It's technically the only thing I have left of Tina... I don't want to throw it away. I stuff it inside my hoodie pocket and took a step forward and steps on something wet.

I looked down to see..._No..._ the rose of ice I had given to Rapunzel the night we first met. The pieces shattered and slowly melting away.

_It pains me to see this... but once I find her... I can make her another... No... I can make her a dozen more!_ _Wait... Did they mess up the painting that was in her room?... They couldn't have..._

I flew up the stairs and pushed the curtains out of the way..._ Oh no..._ There what used to be a beautiful painting... colorful and perfect... Was now a painting of my dead body in Rapunzel's arms... The back ground was nothing, but complete black. I stepped closer and looked at it to see this wasn't paint. It was a rather rough material. I gently scraped some of it off with my finger nail. It was sand... This was obviously Pitch's doing.

I clenched my staff in my hand and slapped it into the ground in anger. Ice ran up the wall and seconds later melted. Washing out all the sand. Beneath was the beautiful painting Rapunzel had made. I summoned the wind to dry it before the paint would start running. I took a small pause and stared at the colorful painting... Feeling happiness wash over me...I quickly flew out of the tower and into the sky looking down from the heavens. How long has it been? It can't be a long time it's still some what night fall. I just know everything will be fine. I just know... Like North always said "_ I can feel it... in my belly!_" I miss that heavy Russian accent, along with Bunny, Tooth and Sandy's voices... Well... Sandy's... not so much. Haha.

_Don't worry Rapunzel... I'm coming for you..._

**:) To Be continued...**

**sorry for the late updates ^^'... more coming soon!**


	12. Hope

**Thank you all so much! ^^ Also I'm getting an idea of starting another cross over about how Jack Frost meets Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) Please let me know what you think about my idea. Enjoy!**

_Well I guess they couldn't have gotten very far... It's kinda difficult to see through all the snow I caused to fall from the blizzard. Then again... How can you miss 70 feet of hair trailing along after a girl?... I have no idea how you can miss , it's only been a few minutes and I still can't find them... Wait what's that down there?_

An old woman yelling out and clutching long,long,long brown hair... _Brown? But... Rapunzel's hair was golden... There's no way I could have mistaken it for another color. Especially brown._ I flew down to see the old woman.

"E-Excuse me, ma'am." I said reaching out to touch the crying woman. "Ha-Have you see a girl with..." I touched her shoulder "GO AWAY!" She snapped. I fell back onto the soft snow as the woman rose.

_Holy...fucking...shit... It's Gothel? Wha-What happened to her? She didn't even look that old before... _

Her long black curly hair was now completely gray. Her skin looked as if it were wrinkled paper. She had very deeply edged bags beneath her eyes. Her big brown eyes looked very tired and soar. She had brown dots littering all her hands and face... like a rotten banana. Her hands are extremely bony. Her back was some what hunched now.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she yelled as she got closer. "I-I'm so-sorry Gothel." was all I was able to say. Her expression darkened when she heard her name leave my lips "You! You're that boy that wanted to run away with my Rapunzel!You're Jack Frost!" She yelled out at me. "Yes I am, but what happened to you! Where's Rapunzel!?" I said raising my voice.

_I don't have time to be taking things at a steady pace. Gothel looks hideous and I don't think I can keep looking at her. Rapunzel isn't with her, but she can't be far her brown hai-... Wait a minute... Brown hair... I know her hair is golden... But... She mentioned something before..._

**~Flashback~**

Rapunzel sat by Jack's side and pulled some of her hair behind her ear revealing a small piece of short brown hair. She spoke "Once it's cut, it turns brown and looses it's power."

**_End of Flashback~_**

_Her hair... It's been cut!?_ "Where's Rapunzel!?" I said more aggressively as I stood and pointed my staff to Gothel._ Yes, I know it's harsh to be pointing a weapon to old women, but in this case... It's necessary. _She backed away and I noticed she was backing up more into the river. I said "H-Hey be careful!" I lowered my staff and reached my hand out. She didn't listen... I looked more closely to see that she was becoming older slowly... "Goth-" I was cut off as I heard her yelp and she fell into the river. I reached out and grabbed her dress sleeve, but when I pulled her back... To my horror she was completely gone... I let the dress go as it was carried away by the river.

I looked down._ I almost feel sorry for her..._ I looked at the pile of brown hair. I began to follow it and shortly after I came to the other end of her hair. Luckily there were foot prints in the snow. I began to follow them slowly paying close attention to were they lead off to. I swung my staff over my right shoulder and smiled just at the thought of what it'll be like to have Rapunzel back in my arms.

_The way she warms my soul is just incredible. I know I'm not fond of the heat, but Rapunzel just gives off enough warmth for me to never want it to leave. The way her laughter fills the air, makes me melt... not literally obviously. If I was being literal... I would've melted completely the night we shared our first kiss... She's just like the elegance in any rose... As soon as I saw her bloom... I reached my hand out to pick her out of the rose bush she lay in... Careful not to prick my finger on her thorns... To realize she doesn't have any... I don't know why I'm comparing her beauty to a flower... Having her, in person the way she is now... Is better than having her as a flower any day. Rapunzel's innocence... It just makes me laugh to remember the time I cursed in front pf her. How she looked at me as if I had killed someone looking back at me with her green eyes... I miss her too much..._

Without realizing it I found myself crying. I wiped the tears off my face and sniffled. "Come back to me... please..." I whispered. I looked up at the moon as it was slowly going down and the sun slowly rising. I took one look at the moon and whispered "Please... Let me have her back Manny... Please... I-I just want her back with me." The moon disappeared completely as the sun came up.

I sighed deeply wiping the last of my tears in my eyes and I fell to my knees and I shook my head. _Who am I kidding? It's morning already and who knows how far she could be by now?_ I looked up and saw light snow begin to fall. I stood and stopped myself. I don't want to cover up the only tracks that could lead me too her. I kept walking and twirled my staff in my hand. I saw in the distance a body on the floor.

Purple dress...Short brown hair... _Could it be?_ I took off in complete speed and landed so suddenly excited I slipped and fell in the snow. "Oof." A small grunt escaped my mouth. I popped up from under the pile of snow and looked around to see the person looking back at me. Green eyes I'd recognize anywhere. A smile spread across my face and I shook off the snow on my hair and stood wiping all the snow off myself. I picked up my staff and I saw the big green eyes tearing up as I saw her stand up and she ran to me. "Jack!?" Rapunzel called out. She jumped in my arms I was caught off guard by impact and we fell on the snow. "OOF!" I grunted. She embraced me laughing. She let go and stared at my blue eyes. She seemed at a loss for words.

I didn't care I didn't want to ruin this moment. I was leaning in slowly, but I was hesitating. She grabbed my hoodie and pulled me. My eyes shot open from the surprise and I cupped her small face in my palms gently and I closed my eyes as she kissed me aggressively. Our lips parted, but she didn't allow it. She said "I-I... missed... you." kissing me after every word. "I did... too." I said while she kept kissing me. I stroked her short brown hair and pushed her lips more against mine. I kissed her deeply and passionately.

_It's funny it's only been a few hours without her... yet it feels like eternity... Well then again I was dead... Haha... But that doesn't matter anymore as long as I have her here with me._

She finally parted my lips from hers and said "I love you." "I love you too." I responded at ease. The words washing over me making me feel like I'm head over heels. "Come with me please." I told her. "We're running away?" She asked. "Yes. We can start something more together. The two of us." I said. She looked at me already forming a smile on her face as she stroked my snow white hair. "And you can meet Jamie! And Sophie! And the others!" I said excitedly. "And-" She cut me off with a kiss and parted "And I say... yes, Jack Frost... I would love to run away with you." She said.

I helped her stand and I grabbed my staff, which I had lost grip of when I was tackled down. I picked her up bridle style and I flew off with her into the sky. Her arms around my neck and she laughed along the way. "By the way... I love your hair." I said smiling."It's not much, but... I love it." She said "It feels good to not have all that weight on me now." We laughed together.

_I think this is going to be better than I had ever hoped._

**Continue?**

**Let me know.**


	13. To Burgess

**Oh my mother flipping goodness I appreciate everyones support :D I'm really sorry for the extremely late update but I was left with out my computer for a long time :'( but I'll be doing my best to update as frequently as I can! Nothing's stopping me yet! ;D Here you go you marvelous people! :')**

I smiled at her while she smiled back at me and asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing it's just your so beautiful." I said smiled. She began to blush and dug her face into my chest. "Stop it." She said, a little muffled through my hoodie. I chuckled and said "No. If you're going to be with me you must get used to me calling you beautiful on a regular basis."Fine!" she accepted while laughing into my chest. I laughed along with her she lifted her head to face me and she asked "So where are we going exactly?" "I'm not sure. Where are we going?" I feigned not knowing.

_I mean come on. Where would be the perfect place? None other than where I was first... well secondly born. The place where I became Jack Frost... To Burgess._

She playfully hit my chest and said "I'm being serious!" She laughed "Where are we going?" She asked again, wanting desperatley to know the destination."Ah. Ah. It's a surprise close your eyes, We're here." I said. She covered her eyes and said "Okay then." I landed on the snow and gently set her down. She flinched at how cold it was but seemed to become imune to it in the same instant. "Can I open them now?!" She said excitedly. "Of course you can." I said, and went to go hide.

She uncovered her eyes and gasped at how beautiful the veiw was. She looked over at the iced lake and said "Jack this is absolutley breath taking!... Jack?" She began to turn around in search of me. "Jack?" She called out confused. "Alright then, Jack Frost come out where ever you are." I snickered but didn't listen. She began walking around and put her hands behind her back while searching.

I made icicles grow on the branch above me hoping she'd notice... Sadly... She didn't. I pouted and climbed on the branch. "Hey Punzy." I said while smiling. She turned laughing and said "There you are, Jack." "I've been here." I said smiling. I reached down and broke one of the icicles holding it in my hands and examining it. "Why are we here exactly?" She asked. "Questions, questions, questions." I said shaking my head and throwing the icicle and grabbing another. "Okay, then how do you think I shall figure out where we are and why?" She asked placing her hands on her hips higher. "Beefs me." I said while sucking on the icicle. She laughed.

_Ah.. That breath taking laugh. It's just so adorable._

"Okay so answer my question." She said letting her hands fall to her sides. "You've asked so many I'm not sure which one you'd want me to answer." I said mockingly. "Jack." She said as if warning me. I chuckled and said "Come on I'll give you..." I paused to suck once more on the icicle I pulle it out "3 more questions and I'll answer all before I give you grand tour?" I finished. "Fine then." She agreed.

I jumped down and shook her hand and we said "Deal." I began circling her while continueing to suck on the icicle. "First question?" I asked. "Where are we?" She asked while watching me examine her from head to toe. "Burgethh." I said while sucking on my icicle. "What?" she asked. "Burgetthh." I said again, not releasing the icicle. "You mean Burgess?" she asked. "Yes!" I pulled out the icicle while throwing it back. "3 questions are up. Now let's gett moving!" I grabbed her hand."That wasn't 3 questions though!" she protested. I stopped and said "Sure it was. You asked where? I answered. You didn't hear clearly and asked what? I repeated. You weren't sure if you heard correctly and asked me if you did hear correctly." She said "No fa-woah!" I cut her off by continuing to run. I used my staff to launch us into the air. The next thing I heard was a small "Eep!" That escaped her lips. I couldn't help but laugh. She found herself in my arms and laughed nervously. "Next time can you uh... give me a warning?" She asked. "I said 3 questions before the tour remember?" I reminded her. She said "Jack, stop messing with me!" I laughed and said "But what's the fun in a warning?" I suddenly swooped down and her grip tightened on my hoodie as she sqeaked again. She dug her face in my chest and laughed nervously. Her now shoulder length brown hair brushing at the tip of my nose.

It tickled and I let out a small it was enough to make is crash land. We landed in a big pile of snow... Well she did, while I went rolling along and became crashed into a snowman face first. I said "Ow..." Next thing I knew a pair of big green eyes were looking down at me. "Jack...?" She said. "Yes Rapunzel?" I said smiling. "Get up." She laughed and took my hand to help me up. I whiped all the snow off my hoodie and jeans. "What a landing!" I said. She chuckled. A snow ball hit my face."Hey!" I said brushing off left over snow off my hair. She laughed and looked away whistling, as if I didn't know it were her. "What was that for? Can't I at least get a warning?" I asked.

"But what's the fun in a warning?" She said stealing my line. "Hey that's my line!" I complained. She came over to me smiling and said "You want it back?" she said with a small smile."Yes!" I agreed. "Then take it back." she said.

_I see where she is going with this._ "I will." I said willingly. I dropped my staff to the ground and cupped her small face in my palms and closed my eyes and began to lean in. Our lips met and we began to kiss. The warmth of her lips against my cold ones. I felt her pull me closer to her and she pressed my lips harder against hers. I couldn't help myself. I felt her tongue touch mine and followed her lead. "Going... a little...father...this... time?" I asked our lips parting and rejoining after every word. "Yes..." She said simply as we contiued to kiss.

_It's getting a little warm out here... or is it just me?... I think... it's me... if you get what I'm trying to say..._

I pulled away and chuckled nervously. "To much?" she asked nervously. I bent over chuckling nervously and said "No it's just... I uh..." My face started getting hot. I looked down and back at her clearing my throat. She looked at me confused. I looked back down clearing my throat and said "It kind effected my lower half..." I could feel my face turning crimson red. "Oh!..." she said "I get it!...Nope, no I don't."

_Of course this is Rapunzel. I completely forgot she's all to innocent. I wonder how would it be if she wasn't so innocent... Probably not the same effect she has on me right now._

She laughed and said "I'm kidding I get what you're trying to say."

_Good well at least she gets it...Wait is that a good thing?_

I didn't have that much time to think about it, because a younger voice called out "Jack!?" My hard went away and I looked around for the source of the voice and found a small boy running towards me. Brown hair, with big brown eyes, pink cheeks and peach skin. Completely clothed in jackets,snow boots,a snow beanie,gloves, and jeans. "Jamie?" A smile spread on my face.

The boy tackled me down and embraced me and said "I missed you!" "I missed you too!" I sai laughing...

_It's only been a few days... yet it feels like an eternity... I really did miss Jamie... But I had to defend Rapunzel... Which reminds me... I have to talk to her about what happened in the few hours I was "dead". Pitch just left? I'll have to remember that. But right now I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I introduce them!_

**_:) To be contied..._**

**_First of all I just want to thank you all so much for the support! I really enjoy your reveiws! And sinmce you wanted me to continue I actually thought of an idea how Rapunzel could become and immortal! :D No not by Manny, I thought of something better. I also thought of another idea in my past days with out my computer:( ...how Jack Frost meets Jack Skellington. PLease go check it out. :D Well thank you, Updates soon! :D_**


	14. Making Friends

**Okay since I had taken so long to update the last chapter I decided to write another since I have time tonight! Oh and Merry Christmas to you all x) Please if any one wants anything to be seen in the story please let me know and I shall do my best to fit it in with the planned future events x) okay ill shut up Enjoy :D**

_I'm just thrilled! The love of my life is right now going to meet my first friend believer!_

I finally got Jamie to let go of me. His big brown eyes looking back at me. "There's some one I want you to meet." I said getting up and picking up my staff while brushing the snow off myself. "Who!?" Jamie jumped up and down. "Is the Easter Bunny here?! The Tooth Fairy!? North!? Sandman!?" Jamie said excitdely. I laughed and said "No... You haven't met _her_ before." "It's a her?" Jamie asked confused. I took his small hand in mine and led him to Rapunzel. Jamie looked at her and then to her right and left under and over. He pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear "Do you mean that girl?" I looked at him and nodded blushing. Jamie's jaw dropped and he let go of my hoodie stepping forward. He looked up at her and stared. Rapunzel blushed and waved to him. He embraced her and said "Oh my sons of frosts! You're really pretty!" Rapunzel laughed and said "OH thank you. You're just an adorable little thing aren't you?" Jamie blushed and said "Jack! Jack! Can I please play with her!"

I laughed and said "Go ahead,Jamie." Jamie looked at me and said "I'm sorry I'd rather not I don't want to cut into your time together." Rapunzel smiled and said "You aren't I'd love to play with you." Jamie said "Okay but it has to be all 3 of us!" Jamie grabbed my sleeve and tugged on it "PLease Jack! Pleeeeaaseee!" he begged with puppy eyes. I laughed and said "Of course Jamie." Jamie said "Okay we can go take a walk in the park."

Jamie led the way holding hands with Rapunzel and me. He was talking about how the time we defeated Pitch. He let go and waved his hands in the air "And then Tooth gave Pitch a quarter! He looked at and said 'a quarter?' And Tooth punched him in the face! And his tooth fell out! THE TOOTH FAIRY PUNCHED THE BOOGEY MANS TOOTH OUT!" I couldn't help but laugh to see Rapunzel seemed so intrested in the story. "And you saw all this, Jamie?" aked Rapunzel. "Well...no... But Jack told me so!" He said laughing. "How come he couldn't see it if he was there?" asked Rapunzel looking at me. "Well, because he had stopped believeing in him when we were having fun. So I decided he'd want to know the boogey man got what he deserved from all 5 of us." Rapunzel stared in amazement and said "I never heard of Santa, Sandman, Easter Bunny, or Tooth Fairy. It sounds amazing to have such fellow guardians." Jamie began to grow tired he yawned, but tried hiding it. "I saw that, Jamie." I said stopping. "Saw what?" Jamie said holding in a yawn. "Come on let's get you home." "Aw! I don't want to go!" Jamie protested. Rapunzel knelt down beside him and said "Jamie, your mother could be worried sick. She can catch a cold. You wouldn't want that?" Jamie suddenly gasped and shook his head.

He tugged on my sleeve and Rapunzel's hand saying "Come on! My mom can get sick! Jack! Hurrryyyyyy!" he strained the word hurry. I laughed and said "Alright big guy. Let's get you home." I crouched down as he climbed on my back. I handed Rapunzel my staff and said "Hold it for me, please." She nodded and I scooped her up and I flew back to Jamie's home in a couple minutes. I landed and put Rapunzel down as Jamie climbed off my back. Rapunzel hugged Jamie and said "It was delightful to have met you Jamie." He laughed and said "You to Rapunzel!It's almost dinner time. I should get-" he stopped himself... and smiled "Jack..." He said looking at me weirdly. "What's up Jamie?" I asked. Jamie pointed that way and said "I dropped something over there." he pointed to the street. I went to go search. "I don't see anything!" I called back to Jamie. It was too late I saw Rapunzel talking to his mom and she invited her in.

_How come I didn't see it before... Of course Jamie would want Rapunzel over for dinner! Damn it Jamie! You're stealing my Rapunzel!_

I flew to the window and pressed my face and hands against it peeking in. I saw Rapunzel look around in amazement and she greeted Jamie's mom and dad. She seemed to have a cute attack when she saw Sophie. She laughed and sat down with them at the table laughing and talking and nodding and shakng her head, answering all kinds of questions. It wasn't long when I caused frost to grow on the window. I wiped it off and kept looking in. Every 2 minuted whiping away newly formed frost. I saw Rapunzel eating in joy and laughing...

_How could I forget?... She's a human... She has to eat as well... I completely forgot... She could've been starving for all I know._

I saw new frost forming, but didnt bother to whipe it away. I stepped back and off the porch. I twirled my staff in my hands and then I bumped into something furry. I fell back in the snow. "Ow..." I said while rubbing my nose. I looked up to see Bunnymund. "Oh god... What the hell do you want, Kangaroo?" I said annoyed, just at the sight of him. "Oi mate! I am not a bloody kangaroo!" He said angrily. "What else is new?" I asked annoyed. "I'm here to tell you, North and the others are worried sick." ... Memory of when Rapunzel had told him his mother was worried sick, filled my head with a small flashback. I laughed. "What's so funny, Frostbite?" Bunny asked in a serious tone. I stopped and said "Nothing!" I could feel I was blushing though. Bunny stared and said "I don't believe it... Your'e blushing? Who are you and what'd you do with the real Frostbite?" He reached for his boomerang. "Calm down Kangaroo! I just... I met some one." I said in a low voice. "What? You met some one? A human?" I nodded. "Have you bloody lost your marbles!? You love a bloody child?!" Bunny yelled, letting go of his boomerang. "I never said she's a child! She's my age and is perfectly fine!" I said. "Are you mad?! I-I mean can she even see you?!" Bunny yelled. "Of course she can!" I snapped at him.

Bunny stared and I said "Why am I even talking with you about this!?" Bunny cleared his throat and said "North wants to see you at the pole... tomorrow." HE tapped his foot on the ground a rabbit hole opened beneath his feet, and he fell in. Anger ran through my body and I shot a blast of frost down the hole. I heard a "Gah!" down the hole as it closed. I smiled pleased.

_Where was I?__Oh yeah._ I went up to Jamie's bed room window and I entered. I layed down on the bed and sighed relaxed when the bathroom door opened and I saw Rapunzel in only a bra and underwear holding her old dress. She saw me and dropped her clothes and crossed her arms covering herself... or tried too. A small "Eep!" left her lips. "Oh Jeez!"I said and was out the window in a second. I sat on the roof my face feeling hot...

_I don't believe it... Did that just happen?... Kind of cool, but at the same time I wasn't ever expecting to see so much of her skin until... "the time". Call me a perve but I'm just being honest._

I stared out to the city lights lost in thought. That image of Rapunzel in my head. I heard the window open again and I flew in. Rapunzel sitting on the bed without a in jeans and a spagghetti strap purple shirt. I sat next to her and looked down. Silence... I looked to face her and my eyes met hers. We quickly looked away from each other turning red. I cleared my throat and said "I uh... I'm sorry... about...what happened." still not facing her. "No...it's okay...You didn't know.." Rapunzel said trying not to laugh. I looked at her and she started to laugh. I felt my face become hot I said "What's so funny?" She shook her head and said "Nothing I just... wasn't expecting that... to happen." She laughed and faced me. She was blushing a pale pink... me on the other hand crimson red. "Are you blushing?" she cooed. I turned away and said "NO!" She touched my shoulder and said "Aww is the little Jack Frost blushing?" My face only got hotter as she kept cooing me. "Alright you asked for it!" I said. I turned and pinned her down to the bed. I was on top of her. She turned red. "Who's blushing now?" I cooed. She hid her face behind her hands. I removed her hands and pinned them down. She looked up and said "Okay so you win." "Not yet..." I said.I dropped my staff and leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionatley.

Her soft lips moving with mine. This time I took lead and used my tongue first only to meet up with hers. I released one of her hands as I placed my hand on her hip feeling up her body. Her arm wrapped around my neck. I released her other hand and she ran her hand up through my hoodie, touching my chest. I used my other hand to caress her shoulder. We kept kissing. "I... Love... You... Rapu...nzel" I said with her lips moving with mine. "I... love... you...too...Jack." She said kissing me after every word. It began getting hot in the room. Suddenly I heard Jamie and Sophie run in "Rapunzel we dec-oops." Jamie's voice trailed off when he saw me on top of Rapunzel. I immedeatly stood and picked up my saff. Rapunzel sat up turning just as red as I was.

Jamie was as equally looked at me and asked "So...What were you guys doing?"

_This is going to be extremely awkward for all of us..._

**xD To Be Continued...**

**Thankyou all once again for the support xD and let me know what you think of this and how should I continue the next chapter?xD Review!xD Lol I'm dying from thinking how awkward it's going to be. xD Oh and one more time please go check out my new story "The Halloween Snow" x) Thank you and Updates soon xD**


	15. It's Complicated

**Hey everyone. I just want to apologie ahead of time, this may not be one of my best chapters. I recieved my first uh... "bad review" you can say i guess. I was expecting some of those, but this one was worse than I had expected. It's left me wondering about the whole story entirely... After 14 good chapters, I hit my first bump along the road and it's really effective... So once again I am sorry if this chapter isn't my best. Hope you enjoy.**

_Shit... How do I explain this type of thing to some one as young and small as Jamie and Sophie?!_

"So... What were you doing?" Jamie repeated. "I-uh We were- I mean- We were just- It wasn't- No I mean- gah!" I fell onto the bed and dug my face into a pillow. Jamie crossed his arms and said "Jack... I'm waiting..." "What he means to say is that your not old enough to fully comprehend." Rapunzel said nervously.

_I can't let her take all the blame... I mean I was the one who started it._

"Yeah, you and Sophie are too young!" I said while I stood up. "I heard that only a boy and girl together can make kids." Jamie whispered to Sophie. Sophie looked up and said "Ooooo." Rapunzel said "Jamie... Uh what did you say?" Jamie looked up and asked "Is it true only a boy and girl can have a kid?" Rapunzel turned just as red as I did upon hearing the words. We looke at each other and laughed nervously. Rapunzel and I spoke "No thats not - what we mean to say- we werent- we didn't- Where did you hear that?!" Jamie said "I heard mom and auntie talking about it once." Rapunzel said "Oh wait give me a second Jamie Ill answer your question!"

She pulled me around and I whispered "Youre going to answer his question!? The kid is like 9 and you think he's ready to have 'the talk' with people that aren't even his parents?!Along with Sophie that is only 6 at the very most!" I tried keeping voice beneath a whisper. She whispered "Have you ever read a children's book in your life Jack!?" "NO! Why would I?!" I said. She whispered "In old stories it was that the parents would tell their kids that Storks would carry their kids whenever they wanted one!" "I don't see where you are going with- oh! okay gotcha!" We turned back around to face Jamie and Sophie and smiled.

Rapunzel started "Yes it is true only a boy and girl can... make a baby but! They must ask the Storks for them to bring their baby." Jamie and Sophie got in bed and stared at Rapunzel attentively. Jamie said "Really?" She nodded and continued "Yeah the Stork carries the baby and brings it to the couple." Jamie and Sophie said "Ooooohhh." Jamie then shook his head and said "So you guys... were asking for babies?..." I scoffed and said "Actually we-ow!" Rapunzel hit my arm and i stopped myself. "That's exactly what were doing." I finished.

Jamie didn't seem as satisfied as Sophie was."It... doesn't make sense to ask a bird for a baby though..." Jamie began to question. "It's complicated" Rapunel said, biting her lower lip. "Hey you look tired." I said, changing the subject. Jamie yawned and said "Nope. Not at all." Sophie had already fallen asleep. She took slow and small steady breathes. It was adorable. "Come on you need your rest." I said, to Jamie. "Fine, So that way I'll be twice as strong in our snow ball fight tomorrow!" Jamie bragged. "O-hohoho alright, tough guy. Get some shut eye."

He hugged Rapunzel and me good night. and said "Oh mom said that Rapunzel can stay the night in the guest room." "Oh, really? Thank you." Rapunzel said with a smile. She carefully picked up little snoring Sophie and took her away. I tucked in Jamie and said "Good night Jamie." "Good night, Jack." He said before closing his eyes.

I went around the house and found the guest room. I walked in closing the door behind me. It was nothing much. Plain white walls,with a small bathroom. Nothing more than a simple matress with white blankets,sheets, and pillows. At the foot of the bed were Rapunzel's jeans. She walked out of the bathroom in new fluffy purple pajama pants and winter socks. She smiled and asked "Ready, to get some shut eye?" "With you? Of course." I said smiling. We got under the sheets and blankets and I hugged her around her waist,holding her close to me. "Tomorrow I'm taking you somewhere." I said. "Where?" she asked, intrested. "Ah. Ah. Ah. It's a surprise." I said smiling, though she couldn't see. "Alright, I can't wait." She said adjusting herself in my arms. "Good night, Jack." She whispered. "Good night, Rapunzel." I whispered back to her.

Only moments had gone by when I heard steady paced breathing. I looked over her shoulder and saw her eyes closed, a small smile on her face, and her chest rising and falling with every breath. "How cute." I said smiling. I laid back down thinking to myself...

_How will it be when the others meet her? I mean... I can't leave her here. I have to take her with me. Besides, I'm sure she'd love to meet them, just as much they'd love to meet her. Knowing Rapunzel... She probably like Sandy best. Haha. But then again, I could be wrong. Her and Tooth would get along just fine, I'm sure. North, will recognize her most probably deliverig presents around the world and all... But Rapunzel did say she'd ever heard of ay of the other guardians, up till today. Well...All I can say is... I hope everything goes well._

My thougts were interrupted when I saw gold sand come in through undereath the door. It went above Rapunzel's head and started forming images of me and her together. I smiled at the sight.

_How cute._ was all I could think. I laid down and smiled. "Nice job, Sandy." I whispered. I closed my eyes.

_What will it be like?... Well, Im sure nothing can go wrong... It's just... It's complicated._

**To be continued...**

**Once again I'm sorry this isn't my best chapter, it's just that reveiw has me thinking. Well it's a "fan fiction" I do my best to keep up with certain parts of the movies, but to me personally a little adittional details don't hurt much. It makes a bit more intresting if you ask me. I just want to say that I do appreciate your feedback, but honestly I don't think I am going to take your advice. Considering the fact that I can not simply change the entire story to please only 1 person, when others seem to be enjoying it. I am sorry truly, but all goes on as it started.**


	16. The Surprise

**Hey everyone! :D I have no idea why I just want to put this out there, I have a song stuck in my head e.e Its called: Perfect by Hedley. Lead singer aint that bad looking either. ;) It's kind of the reason why I became a Jackunzel fan... kind of. I became a Jackunzel fan because... *clock ticks* Oh look at the time. Let's continue shall we? :) Enjoy.**

I woke up in the bed alone. "Rapunzel?" I called out. The bathroom door opened and Rapunzel walked out combing her short brown hair and said "Morning." She wore skinny jeans with a purple coat and purple Converse. She looked stunning. "Wow..." I said with my jaw wide open. She blushed and said "So, I have some news." "What is it?" I asked getting out of bed and stretching. " said that I could move in, since I don't have a home." she said with a smile. "Wait... She's letting you move in... and she doesn't eve know you?" I asked, trying to process the information I was just given. "Pretty much." Rapunzel said with a shrug. "I'm not complaining." I said as I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and gestured to herself and asked "So... What do you think?" I laughed and asked "Was my 'wow' not making my answer clear?" She laughed and I said "You look beautiful."

She said " went out and bought them last night. She said she couldn't help but want to dress me." "She dressed you up?" I asked tilting my head. She laughed again and said "Not literally, Jack." I said "Oh, okay. I see what you mean." I could feel my face turning red from embarassment. She smiled and I asked"So is thyself ready?" She nodded. I walked with her down stairs and heard Jamie's foot steps trail behind us. "Hey, where are you going?!" He called out. I turned and said "Something important came up, kiddoh, sorry our snow ball fight will just have to wait." "Aw! You're just chickening out!" Jamie complained.

Rapunzel said "Come on Jamie. Can I have Jack for today?" He looked at both of us from head to toe. He asked "Did the Storks drop off your baby some where else?" Rapunzel's face went just as red as mine, I'm sure. I laughed nervously and Rapunzel said "Actually-ow." I nudged her arm "That's exactly what happened." she lied. Jamie looked suspicious and said "Alright... But! When you get it can I see it?!" He jumped up and down excitdely. "Uh... no promises." Rapunzel managed. Jamie pouted and said "Fine, but that means that when you come back you have to let me kick Jack's butt!" I said "Hey! I am capable of-ouch." Rapunzel pulled nudged me. "Fine." I grumbled loud enough for both of them to hear. Jamie cheered and ran off upstairs.

I looked at Rapunzel and said "That hurt..." "Oh stop whining." She said holding my hand in hers and we walked out. "So...How are we going to get there?" she asked. I looked at my staff and said "Uh...They should be here by now." "They? What do you mean by they?" She asked looking at me carefully. Suddenly I turned to look at Rapunzel and she stared at me in horror. I asked "Hey, you okay?" She shook her head slowly. I turned around and laughed "Hey, Phil." I greeted the Yeti looking down at me. He said something in gibberish most likely "Hurry up, already." I turned back to Rapunzel who had lost all her color completely. "Hey, Rapunzel it's okay. They're the ones taking us to that place I mentioned last night." I reassured her. "O-okay." She said taking my hand in hers. I looked at Phil and said "Rapunzel, Phile. Phil, Rapunzel." He grumbled something and opened the velvet sack.

"What's the sack for?" asked Rapunzel, with her color returning to her face. "It's our ride." I said and squeezed her hand. "Is it safe?" she asked curiously. "Well, when I first-woah!" I was cut off by Phil grabbing me by my hoodie and tossing me in the sack. "Jack!?" Rapunzel sqealed. The next thing I saw was Phil lowering Rapunzel in the sack next to me. We were squished together, which I was completely okay with. She giggled and waved hi. I laughed and I embraced her tight. In seconds I felt my stomach turn and felt dizzy, Rapunzel's grip firm on my hoodie. The next thing I felt was hitting a hard tile floor.

I got out of the sack and helped Rapunzel out. She looked up and around and whispered "Wow...you've got to be kidding." I said "That's exactly what I said!"

"Jack!" a deep Russian voice called out. I turned to see North standing in front of us. "How nice to see yo-" his voice trailed off at the sight of Rapunzel. Tooth's voice called out from dow a hall "Jack is here?! Oh how wonderful!" She fluttered in and said "Jack, we were worri-" She stopped and looked at Rapunzel. Sandy floated above the ground sleeping with images of "Zzz" floating above his head. A giant hole opened and out came Bunnymund. He said "Oi mates. Frostbite here ye-" His jaw dropped and looked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was equally shocked. "Jack... Where are we?" Rapunzel asked. I laughed and said "Welcome to the Nort Pole." She stared back at the rest of the GUardians. Silence... "Surprise!" I yelled out happily and tapped my staff on the ground gently, snapping them out of the trance. "Oh uh yes!" North called out "Surprise!" He leaned over to Tooth and whispered "Big surprise." She nodded, agreeing with North. Bunny came over to me and whispered "Is...this... The girl you mentioned last night, mate?" I nodded happily.

North shook Sandy and he woke up only to be caught in the same trance, the rest were in only moments ago. "Okay, so everyone this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is everyone." I said. She said "Their names Jack?" I let out an exasperated sigh and said "That's Sandy,also known as Sandman. The guy in the big red suit, yup, Santa Clause, though we prefer to call him North. The lovely fairy hovering above the floor, is Tooth. The giant bunny there, none other than the Easter Bunny himself, Bunnymund, or Bunny.I personally developed the name Kangaroo for him, it's an old joke of ours." "Right back at you, Frostbite." Bunny said winking in agreement. She waved hello to every single one of them. She walked up to North and said "Jack has told me so much about you all, along with Jamie." They all exchanged looks and Tooth asked "You know about, Pitch? And everything else." Rapunzel said "Yes, not to mention I've came face to face with him."

They all seemed to freeze at the sound of the words.

_Which reminds me... Once Rapunzel and I have time alone... I have to ask her about Pitch._

"Well, uh... An unexpected guest has arrived. Prepare breakfast!" North called out, clapping his hands. In seconds dozens,if not, hundreds of elves started scattering around. One poked at Rapunzel's feet offering cookies to her. She said "How adorable." She was about to take one, but I froze the elf. She gasped. "I wouldn't take one of those if I were you." I suggested. "B-b-but you just-" She stammered. "He'll be fine." I reassured her and lead her another way.

We went to a dining hall where we all sat in the table as elves came serving us food. "So... you say your name is Rapunzel?" asked Bunny. "Yes." she nodded accepting. "Where are you from?" asked Tooth. "Oh uh I come from a place not really well known." was all she could manage. "How old are you?" asked North.

_It never occured for me to ask her age... I was so caught up on everything else that was happening._

"18." She said smiling. _18?Wow she's my age... well... physically speaking anyways..._ They all exhanged looks worried. Bunny said "Oh these eggs are delicous!" _he did it on purpose, I could tell... He changed the subject_. "Yes they're very delicous." Rapunzel agreed. We heard a ringing sound and turned to see Sandy violently shaking an elf. We turned our attention to him. Sandy wrote the words "How did you meet?" above his head, before they disolved. He finally dropped the elf.

"Oh. Well... I was just walking out late at night and saw a boy looking up at the sky. Snow white hair,blue hoodie,with brown jeans torn from the bottom and was completely bare foot. I watched and then before I knew it as he was about to walk away he slipped on moss hitting his head. I couldn't help but want to go help."She said smiling and taking my hand in hers.

_So that's what it was? Moss? Ew... I find out I stepped on that like after 1 week? Perfect timing._

"And then we slowly just became friends... and then more." She finished looking at me blushing. The guardians all glanced at me like that was a problem. "What?" I asked. They all ignored me and went talking back to Rapunzel.

After eating we went gave Rapunzel a small tour of the workshop. Before we knew it the day had ended.

"Alright, you should get home." North called. Phil the Yeti came in holding the usual velvet sack, preparing for our departing. I was ready as well, but then North called out "Jack, may we all have a word with you before your departure?" I looked at Rapunzel and smiled saying "I'll be back in a jiff." SHe smiled and nodded.

I flew over to my fellow guardians on the other side of the room. The first thing I knew thtat happened is they were all mobbing me with questions at once. "Woah!woah!woah!You guys one at a time!" I said, seriously. They all stayed quiet and looked back and forth and in a second all whispered "Is she mortal?" I scoffed and said "Of course she's a mortal. Why?" Their expressions darkened. Tooth said "That's what we feared..." Sandy gave a sad look to the floor. Bunny said "Oi,mate, we'll tell you tomorrow, but please come alone." I looked at them curiously 'What's going on?" I asked. They all stared and said "Tomorrow we'll explain. Right now she's waiting for you." I turned back to see Rapunzel stepping into the sack already. I said "Okay?I'll see you tomorrow then."

I flew off and into the sack along with Rapunzel holding her in my arms, before we were tossed in. When we arrived at Jamie's home, Jamie and Sophie were already in bed. We went back up to Rapunzel's new room and she got ready for bed, exhausted. We got under the sheets and faced each other. "I had a great time, Jack." She said smiling. "I'm glad you did." I said heartily. "Thank you. Good night. I love you." She said. "I love you more." I replied. I gave her a deep and passionate good night kiss and she was out like a light moments after. I held her tight in my arms and took in a deep breath and let it out.

_Why were they all so worried about why she's mortal? I mean there's nothing wrong with it really... Not that I can think of anyway... Well I'm sure it's nothing big, but if it is... It'll work out... Just like everything always does... I can feel it... In my belly!_ I chuckled to myself at the thought of North. "Oh North." I whispered to myself and closed my eyes. _But really... I know it'll turn out just fine._

**:) To be continued...**

**So as I was saying... I started shifting Rapunzel with Jack because I found a video I'm sure you Jackunzel fans have seen already, but just in case you haven't its called : Frozen for a Moment Jack and Rapunzel. Search it up if you haven't seen it, it's just to cute ^,^ Oh well uh yeah hoped you enjoyed it! Updates soon! (\^,^/)**


	17. Big Problem

**I love how everyone wants to see "their first time" XD eep! I want to time it perfectly even though I've interrupted them a billion times already. Muwahahaha. We should go ask the characters themselves :D but times wasting. Enjoy x)**

I woke up early the next morning. I left Rapunzel a note saying I'd be back tonight. I snuck out careful not to wake Jamie or Sophie either. I took off flying towards the North Pole. I arrived around 8 am when the sun was high in the clear blue sky.

I entered and to my surprise all the lights were out. "Hello?" I called out "You guys?" Silence... Suddenly a spot light shined down on me and another across the room shining down on North. He looked at me and said "I'm sorry Jack, my boy." "You guys stop being wierd and come out!" I called out to everyone, though I don't know where they are. North said "Bunny..." I was about to say something when I felt to big paws grab me. "Hey!" I snapped, "Let me go!" Tooth rushed by and snatched my staff from me. "Hey! Give that back!" I called out still struggling. Bunny said "Oi,mate! Stop your struggling! We only want to help!" I dind't listen and kept struggling. Bunny called out "Sandy! Knock him out!" Sandy flew out of no where punchinghis small fist into his palm,glaring at me seriously.

"With the dream sand!" Bunny clarified. Sandy suddenly seemed to understand. He conjured a massive ball of dream sand. I struggled even more, I saw Sandy throw it. It collided with my face. Before I knew it my eyelids felt extremely heavy and my body felt weak. Next thing I found my eyes closed and my body fell to a limp.

* * *

I woke up and my vision was a blur. I saw figures,which I'm sure where my fellow guardians, surrounding me. Tooth whispered "Oh,oh. He's waking up! Stay quiet!" My vision cleared and I found them all staring at me nervously. "H-hey you guys what happened? I-I...Last thing I remember was..." My voice trailed off as I saw I was bound to a wooden chair with jump rope. "Seriously!?" I snapped at them. "It was the only thing we had, sorry." North reasoned. I struggled and said "I thought you called me here so we could talk! Not so you can-so you can interogate me!" Tooth said "Well, it's just that we know you aren't going to be very pleased with-" "How long was I asleep?" I cut her off. North and the others gulped and he said "Well... Uh..." He paused turned to Tooth,Bunny, and Sandy and asked "10 hours?" He nodded satisfied and turned back to me "10 hours." "10 hours!?" I shouted outraged. They all took a step back and North pushed Bunny forward and said "You can handle it from there, Bunny."

I glared at him and he said "So... On topic... We have a major problem tp discuss with you." "What's the problem?" I asked carefully "It-It's Rapunzel." Tooth said, shakily. "Rapunzel is NOT a problem!" I snapped at them, struggling at my restraints. Tooth yelped and hid behind North. Sandy followed. Bunny said "She's not the problem... It's just... what she is... is the problem." "I don't get what you're trying to say." I said examining them all.

Bunny cleard his throat and said "Rapunzel...is a...well...she's a mortal." "I don't see where you're going with this." I became nervous. Bunny said "Well... Mortals aren't exactly like immortals...They age...Alot...Until eventually..." Bunny let out a deep exhale and couldn't dind't have to...I understand what they're saying. North cut in and said "We think it'd be best for you too...leave Rapunzel." Tears threatened to escape my eyes "Wh-what do you mean?" my voice began to break, as 1 tear ran down my face. Tooth stepped forward bravely and clarified "It's in your best interest to leave her...forever."

Tears finally found their way out of my eyes and I let my chin fall to my chest as I sobbed. "F-forever? I-I ... No...It-it's not going to happen..." I sobbed.

Bunny said "Jack you have to... It'll only hurt you more to see her get older... until she passes your physical age...Which is in what? Less than a year?" My fists clenched as I looked at all of them. "H-how do you expect me to leave her forever?" I asked. Sandy gave a sad face and North said "We only are trying to protect you from pain Jack." I feinged a laugh and said 'You only brought me more pain. Now I'm forced to leave the only thing in my life thats ever made me happy?... YOu think that's helping me?" Bunny's ears fell in sadness and he said "Jack,we're really sorry..."

I felt anger and depression and all kinds of emotions at once. Frosts began to grow on the chair and I could tell the guardians were getting scared. They backed away as finally the chair covered in ice, I pulled with a great force. The chair broke into dozens of pieces. Winds picked up inside the room and started causing a storm. "No, I can't..." I managed my fists will clenched. "Can't?...or won't?" asked Bunny. I shot a glare at him and shouted "I can't! Don't you see!? For the first time in my entire life things are starting to go right! NOw you want me to throw it all away! J-Just because you think I'lll get hurt?!" Bunny sighed "Listen,Jack, we didn't think you'd take it this badly!" he shouted over the storm. "Yeah!?" I asked feinging surprise "Well, you thought wrong!" I shouted and temperature dropped so suddenly frosts and ice covered the walls.

"Jack!" North shouted. I unclenched my fists and everything melted. I walked to the wall grabbing my staff. "Jack!" North repeated, but I didn't listen. I took off at full speed, tears in my eyes. Sobs escaping me from time to time, I flew all the way back to BUrgess. I sat on the roof and listened as I heard Jamie, Sophie and Rapunzel talk.

"Where's Jack?" complained Jamie. Rapunzel only giggled and said "He'll be here by tomorrow morning. Come on you need your sleep." Jamie said good night to Rapunzel and the door closed, nothing but silence was left.

I cried to myself thinking of what the guardians had said about Rapunzel. I whiped away my frozen tears, but only more escpaed my eyes.

_Be strong, Jack... Be strong... You'll find a way... Nothing has stopped you yet... Nothing ever will. You're Jack Frost... You can do anything and everything... You will keep what makes you happy... Do you understand that? You won't lose your only happiness... You can't..._

I whiped more of my tears and looked up at the moon. "Manny..." I said in a low voice "Please... Help me out here. I don't want to lose her... I can't lose her." The moon showed no sign of anything what so ever. I cried for a longer time and got lost in thoughts. Finally I went inside into Rapunzel's room. She was still awake. When she saw me she smiled and said "Oh you're finally back!" She embraced me, but I didn't embrace her. She looked at me with big puppy eyes and asked "Jack.. What's wrong?" I pushed her hands off me and I looked at her in the eyes.

"I-I can't..." My voice began to break. "I can't be with you anymore." Her eyes widened and she asked "Why not?..." Tears forming in her eyes. "Because you're a human!" I snapped at her bursting into tears. She looked at me and said "Jack-" "Bye Rapunzel." I cut her off and began to walk away. "Don't leave me!" She cried out while hugging my arm tightly. I pulled away and said "It's the best thing, Rapunzel! I-I'm... I'm sorry!" I kept walking. She grabbed my hoodie and pulled me back to her, pulling me into a deep passionate kiss. I tried to push her off, but I couldn't fight it. She pulled away and I looked at her eyes... I leaned in and began to kiss her deeply. I lay her down on her bed and was on top of her. I parted with her and she whispered "Do-Don't ever do that to me..." I shushed her and whispered in her ear "I can't... I already tried..." She put her arms around my neck as she let out the last of her sobs.

We laid down together and I had my arms around her waist. She was asleep soundly when the dream sand came in and floated above her head. She was dreaming of ... Us... kids... a whole new family. I smiled as I stroked her hair watching the images dance above her sleeping form.

_Nothing is going to stop me. I will find a way to keep her with me forever... And she will be only mine..._

**To be continued :) ...**

**Omg all I have to say is... I cried while making this chapter :'( but it's soo romantic that Jack would do that. **

**Jack: Well... What's going to happen next!? **

**Rapunzel: I think it'd be nice to have kids.**

***Jack turns red***

**Oooohhh... Well things just got interesting... Happy New Year to everyone! ^.^**


	18. There's Always a Way

**Hey everyone. :D I honestly just want to say I'm sorry that it takes a while to update. It is becoming more difficult but Im not giving up yet. ;D Enjoy! :D**

When I woke up the next morning Rapunzel was face to face with me. "Morning." She said and gave me a kiss. I smiled and said "Morning." "Where were you?" she asked me. "Oh uh...I had to go to North's place." I said, honestly. I was afraid she'd ask why, but luckily she didn't. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked smiling, still. "Spend it with you." I said pinching her nose. She laughed and said "Okay get up!"

She pulled me out of bed, and made me stand. I chuckled and said "Well, someone is happy today." "I wonder who?" she feigned not knowing. She was already dressed. She wore jeans with her purple Converse and a purple coat reaching her mid thigh. I brushed her hair back to move them out of her face, but they only fell back. I tried again...they only fell back to it's place. I smiled at her and said "Do you have a hair clip?" She shook her head "No. I can't seem to find anything to keep my bangs out of my face." I held her bangs out of her face, to see her big green eyes. I closed my eyes, focusing. My hand tingled and then as I removed my hand, I smiled. "There you go." I said and kissed her forehead.

She ran to the mirror excited and smiled saying "I love it." She had a snowflake hair clip ,made of ice, holding her bangs away from her face. She ran back to me and gave me a smack kiss. I blushed and said "Come on, let's get going." I grabbed my staff off the wall and went to her. I held her hand leading her outside.

As we passed Jamie's door, a waved of guilt flushed over me. "Uh... What about Jamie?" I asked. She said "Today he has to run errands with his mom. I asked why, but all he did was giggle and say 'it's a secret.' So... beats me." "Did you eat?" I asked. She groaned and said "You ask to many questions." "Hey! That's my line!" I complained. She smiled and held my hand in hers, weaving our fingers together.

We stepped off the porch and looked at the blankets of snow covering the streets and yards. She spaced out for a moment staring at a pine cone on the floor. "Hey you alright?" I asked. She snapped out f her trance "Huh!? What!? Oh! Yeah, Im fine." she said giggling nervously. I laughed and said "If you say so." We began walking along the path, me dragging my staff behind me. She looked around the trees and seemed to be looking for something. "Okay, what's up?" I said facing her. "Huh!?What!? Oh! Nothing!" she said nervously, still glancing around.

"You look like you're looking for something. What are you looking for?" I asked. She sighed and said "Well, it's cause I thought I saw something..." "What did you see?" I asked curiously. "I thought I saw..." She trailed off looking above me. She pointed and said "That."

_I think I know what it is... And I DON'T want to see if I'm right..._ I turned around..._ Yeah, I was right._

There stood Phil the Yeti holding the velvet sack open. I grabbed Rapunzel's hand ready to run, but Phil grabbed my hoodie. I kicked and screamed, and dropped my staff. "Let me go!" I shouted. Rapunzel picked up my staff and watched as Phil tossed me in the sack. I shouted "Rapunzel! Run!" but the next thing I saw was she was coming down next to me. She looked at me and giggled. She embraced me and I embraced her as we prepared for crash landing. In the same moment we hit the floor. I held her tight and whispered "No. Don't get out." "Why not?" she sounded disapointed. "Just be- Just trust me on this." I reassured her.

"Jack!" North's voice shouted. "Come out now! We have you surrounded!" I peeked through a small opening... Well he wasn't lying. There stood North in front of the only exit we had. To his right was Bunny who seemed to have his boomerang ready. To his left snoring Sandy, and hovering Tooth. To my surprise Baby Tooth was there as well, seemingly anxious to see me.

"Get lost." I replied, coldly. I heard Baby Tooth chirping sadly. I let out a deep sigh "Why did you bother bringing me here... After yesterday's incident?" I asked. Tears threatening to escape my eyes remembering the cold truth. "That's what we want to talk to you about, Jack! We found it!" Tooth said, happily.

_Found what? Did they find a way for us to be together?_

"Found what?" was all I could manage. I crawled out helping Rapunzel as well. She handed me my staff and North stared at her hand as she gave me my staff, but immedeatley turned his attention to me. "We found a way!" He shouted, joyfully. I was about to say something, but I heard Rapunzel's yelp in the distance. I turned and saw Phil carrying her away. "Hey!" I turned furious to them "What's the big ide-" I was cut off by Bunny as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Oi, mate. Let's get down to business." he said, also joyful. He bounced away carrying me to another room. The other guardians followed us and shut the door behind them. Bunny threw me on the bed and I grunted.

I sat up to face them and said "So what's this about? You're telling me you found a way for-" "You and Rapunzel to be together!" Tooth cut me off. I felt my heart ready to leap out of my chest, but my rib cage holding it in as it's prisoner. I tried to speak, but was at a loss for words... "How?" I managed.

North took out his snow globe, but something seemed different about this one. He said "We uh... Did some research on Rapunzel." "What do you mean?" I asked. "This globe, is used only for certain occasions, Jack. It's like it allows you to time travel... but through another person's sight." North explained "Since it uses up so much energy, we can only use it once. Until the next month or so. We've never really used it before, though." There was a small pause before Tooth continued, "When we saw Rapunzel's life... There's so much you don't know!From her birth till today." "So she's been hiding things from me?" I asked, feeling hurt. Tooth smiled sadly and continued "No Jack... She doesn't know these things either." "Wait, what?" I said in disbelief.

Baby Tooth chirped rapidly and Tooth nodded, being the only one who understood her. "Baby Tooth said it's just a matter of time, before she knows." "When is that?" I asked. "Not sure, most likely... The day after tomorrow." North said. "Wait, wait, wait. SO what's going on just tell me!" my impatience began to increase.

Sandy, finally awake, drew images above his head. "That doesn't... really help out, but thanks Sandy." I said, smiling. Bunny said "Your girlfriend isn't really an orphan, mate." "What? Yeah she is... She-How?- I mean... I saw her mom die." I began to wonder. "No. Rapunzel's 'mom' was not her birth mother. Her real parents are still searching for her... The King and Queen as a matter of fact."North explained. My jaw dropped. "She was abducted at a young age Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own. Using Rapunzel's hair to keep her young for centuries. Though Rapunzel will be 18 tomorrow-" "You mean 19. Didn't she say she was already 18?" I questioned, cutting North off. Bunny said "If you were actually listening, Frostbite, Rapunzel said she'd be 18 in a trio of days." "But yesterday you said that in less than a year she'd be-" I was cut off by Tooth "Anyway! We know where she can find them. You will take her to meet her birth parents the day after tomorrow."

"So let me get this straight..." I began, "Rapunzel thinks she's an orphan, but she isn't? Her real parents are a king and queen, still looking for her?Tomorrow is her birthday? And in 2 days I will take her to meet her birth parents?" I clarified. "Pretty much." They all said, except Sandy. I scoffed and said "I'm still missing out on the part how this will make us stay together, forever." North stepped forward, putting a hand on my shoulder and said "As if tomorrow... She is destined to become an immortal."

I felt confused, not understanding anything they were saying. "How?" I asked, not believing them. "Is it because of Manny?" I asked. They all looked at each other. North scratched his head and said "Not exactly." "Then how is it possible?" I asked. Tooth said "I'm sure you've seen her healing powers right? The ones she was capable of before her golden hair had been cut?" "Yeaahhh..." I examined her carefully. "Well, did she ever tell you how she was born with that power?" She asked me. I shook my head and said 'No, not really." Tooth smiled and said "And Gothel... calling her a flower?" "Yes." I responded. She said "Well... That's because long ago... A single drop of the sun had fallen down to Earth, there grew a magical golden flower. The flower had the ability to heal the wounded and cure the sick. All you had to do was sing a song... Gothel used the flower to keep herself young for hundreds of years... Time went by and a great kingdom grew ruled by a beloved king and queen. The queen was with child... but she grew sick... very sick. That's when people usually start looking for a miracle, or in this case... the magic golden flower. Once they found the floor they used it to heal the queen. A beautiful baby with golden hair was born, Rapunzel. It wasn't long before Gothel broke in to the castle and stole the child, and raised her as her own..." I stared in amazement at a loss for words once again.

"So... The flower is Rapunzel?" I asked, still a bit confused. They all nodded. "This was all the Sun's doing?" I asked. North spoke in his heavy accent, "We didn't know Sunny was capable of the same powers Manny has." I felt my heart beating agaist my rib cage as I scoffed in disbelief. "I-I don't believe this!" I shouted in joy. I burst into tears of joy embracing everyone as I laughed hysterically from happiness. They all embraced me seeing how happy I was to find... That I would be keeping the one thing in my life that makes me happy. I pulled away and faced them with tears in my eyes. "So... That's all you brought me here for?" I asked. North bellowed a laugh and made the shelves shake, "Of course not! We are going to celebrate, her birthday today!""Why not tomorrow?" I asked. Tooth laughed and said " has a surprise party for her." "How do you know?" I asked curiously. She gestured to Sandy and said "Leave it to Sandy. He saw it through Jamie's impatience and Jamie was dreaming about it last night." I laughed and shook my head,"Wow. So what are we waiting for!?" I shouted happily.

North, Baby Tooth, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all gave me an evil smile while crossing their arms. Tooth said "You can't go see your girlfriend on her celebration, dressed like that."

_So Phil took Rapunzel away... to most likely... Ohhh I get it now..._

Tooth grabbed my hand and dragged me away and she shouted "You need a make over, Jack Frost!" All I could do was giggle.

_I can't wait to see what Rapunzel looks like... After all... She is a princess._

**:) To be continued...**

**This chapter was longer than I had expected so I hope you enjoyed it xD**


	19. Celebrating at the North Pole

**Hello once again. ^,^ I had enough time once again to update another chapter ;) oh btw there is a little Jack/Tooth moment here. Enjoy. :D**

Tooth rushed me into another room and immedeatley sat me in front of a dresser mirror. She said "You're going to make a charming prince!" "Prince?" I asked smirk. "Fit for the princess."she said. "Not to be critical, Tooth,but wouldn't it be better if you helped the princess dress?" "Jack, don't be silly. She can dress herself. You on the other hand have been wearing that hoodie for quite some time."

She rushed behind me and stared into the mirror and smiled. She reached and grabbed my hoodie. "Lift your arms, Jack." she said. "Tooth I'm capable of-" "Do it!" she threatened cutting me off. I listened and she pulled my hoodie off throwing it somewhere across the room. She said "Alright. Something that shows elegance but not to much. Come with me please." She helped me stand and she fluttered over to a closet and slid it open, to reveal all kinds of tuxedos and other fancy outfits. She said "Well what better colors to go with the winter spirit than... Blue and White." She reached in closing her eyes and pulled out a snow white tuxedo with the collar and wrist cuffs a shining blue. She handed it to me. I examined it and my mouth was half open "How- Why- Since when- This is to much. I won't wear it." She looked to the floor with her saddened pink eyes, whiping away a false tear. "Here I , the Tooth Fairy, was hoping that I'd get to see thee Jack Frost dressed ever so nicely. Just for one day." she said feinging sadness.

Letting out a deep breath I said "Fine." I turned around and headed to a dressing room. I closed the door looking down at the tuxedo.

_It looks completely dull... Nothing fascinating..._ Suddenly the tuxedo began glow a brighter white as I slipped on the first sleeve. _Woah... That's awesome!_ I slipped on the other sleeve and buttoned it up. I slipped on the white pants as well and straightened out nonexisting wrinkles. I opened the door holding my old tattered brown jeans and staff. I met Tooth's gaze. "So? What do you think?" I said gesturing to myself. She went over to me holding a long strip of blue cloth, matching the color on my color and cuffs. She came face to face and smiled and lifted my collar saying "It looks wonderful. Rapunzel's an extremely lucky girl to have some one like you." She put the strip under my collar and began to make a few loops and knots. She gave one last tug at both ends before putting my collar back down in place.

Making me face the mirror I smiled at my reflection... I actually looked quite pleasant. The tux glowing a bright white, the shining blue cuffs, collar and bow tie, all seemed to match extremely well with my hair and eyes. I smiled at Tooth through the mirror and she gave a saddened smile. I faced her and asked "Hey, what's wrong?" She whiped away a tear and said "Nothing, it's just... I'm really happy for you." I smiled at her and said "Thank you for this Tooth... For everything." I cupped her face in my palms giving her a small kiss on her forhead. I smiled at her and said "Shall we see if there's something for the great Tooth Fairy?" she blushed and tried to protest, but I lead her to the closet and chose a colorful dress to match her colorfilled feathers. She said "No Jack really I can't it's just-" "And here I, Jack Frost, was hoping that I'd get to see thee Tooth Fairy dressed ever so nicely. Just for one day." I said stealing her line. She took the dress and smiled saying "Fine." She went to go dress and came back out looking every so nicely. "It looks good on you." I said smiling. She blushed and said "Alright then we should go the others are waiting."

We walked out. The sound of my feet clapping against the tile floor and Tooth's wings fluttering ever so quickly. I walked out and my jaw dropped at the sight. Tables and tables filled with Yetis and Elves grumbling and chittering away all stopped to face me... Tooth had fluttered off leaving me to take all the awkwardness. The lights went out a spotlight shined down in front of a door. I waited patiently already knowing who to expect. I put my hands behing my back smiling and kept waiting. In only a matter of moments the doors opened and Rapunzel stepped out...

_wow..._

She had a big ice white dress with small purple flowers decorating it all over. Gloves reaching upto her fore arm and a small purple gem in the center of each glove. A beautiful lace neclace around her neck tightly, but lose enough to let her breathe, holding a purple gem in the shape of a rose. Earing dangling an inch below her ear lobe with the same gem shape. She still wore the the ice clip I gave her this morning. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than usual with the dim light. I felt dazed just at her sight.

Suddenly another spotlight shined down on me and when she saw me seemed to be at as much a loss for words as I was. A smile spread across her face. We began to walk towards each other, the sound of heels hitting the floor coming closer to me. I can't see them, because theyre hidden under her dress. We came face to face and held hands. The two spotlights colliding as one. She had high heels making her taller, but I still had to look a bit lower to see her. I smiled at her and said "Happy birthday..." She smiled blushing was about to speak but I dind't allow her to. I cut her off with a deep kiss, our lips moving together, I placed my hands around her waist and she placed her arms around my neck. The world seemed to disappear, though hundreds of eyes from Elves, Yetis, and fellow Guardians watched us, kiss. I didn't want her lips to leave mine... So... I decided they wouldn't... Muwahaha. I sent summoned a bit of frost and it sealed our lips together. Rapunzel ignored it and kept kssing me, but finally I heard a small chuckle and she playfully hit my back. I unfronsted our lips and we parted. She looked at me and whiped away some of the left over frost and whispered "Nice try." I gave her a confident smile and said "It was worth it."

We laughed as we walked to one of the tables and the lights came back on. We were surrounded by our friends all well dressed in tuxedos as well as mine. Bunny flashed us a smile and said "Congratulations, Frostbite." I smiled and said "Thanks, Kangaroo." North stood proposing a tost and said "To Jack and Rapunzel!" Everyone repeated except Sandy and a few Yeti and Elves who only grumbled at trying to speak. Rapunzel stood and said "Thank you all so much! For everything! This has to be one of the days in my life... That I will always cherish." She sat back down and glanced at me and whispered "I love you." I blushed and standing up I shouted to the whole room "I LOVE YOU, RAPUNZEL!" She laughed standing up and following my lead " I LOVE YOU, JACK FROST!" She pulled me in for another deep kiss, all I could feel were her lips... and all I heard were whistles and a big aplause. As we parted we sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the day.

It seemed to go by so fast with the food, drinks (non alcholic of course) , dancing, games, talking and the best part was all of this was happening with the most immortant person in my life, Rapunzel.

Before we knew the moon had rissen to the sky and the sun had gone down. We waved good bye to our friends. Tooth flew over handing us a bag filled with out clothes and she brought my staff as well. Rapunzel thanked everyone once again before we were gone and we arrived back at he home. We entered through the door at exactly 11:45 p.m. We made our way upstairs laughing. I took off my formal clothes and put my tattered jeans and blue hoodie on. Rapunzel was having some trouble with taking off her dress so I helped. I smiled at her as she went to get dressed for bed. When she was back out in her pajamas I was already in bed. She jumped in laying down with me. "I had the best time of my life." she said. I said "So did I." I gave her a good night kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist as she snuggled comfortable in my hold. Before I knew it I was asleep with her in my arms.

**:) To be continued...**

**Agh! Day 1 down! Now she has 's surprise party and the day after meets her birth parents! DUN DUN DUN! :D LEave me your reveiw! :D**


	20. Nancy's Surprise Party Part 1

**Hey everyone! :D I just want to put this out there... Whenever I type Jamie's mom's name, it never apears after I upload the chapter -_- So I've decided to randomly give her the name Nancy instead of . Okay then that's it. Enjoy! ^.^**

Waking up the next morning... I felt extremely exhausted. I got up stretching and moaned. Rapunzel pressed her hand over my mouth, muffling my moan. I looked down at her she was still trying to sleep. I tried pushing her hand away, but it seemed to be stuck there. I waited a moment before her hand fell lifelessly to her side. I chuckled to myself I leaned over her and watched her sleep. She turned flat on her back... Better for me. I leaned an inch from her face and let out small breathes. I thought she was faking her sleep, but it was clear she wasn't. Her chest rising and falling at a slow pace.

_It's her real birthday... Hmm.. Should I wake her up? Or how should I wake her up? 'happy birthday Rapunzel!'? Nah... too common. 'rise and shine birthday girl!'?... No too...weird. 'looks like someone is another year older today!happy birthday!'? Nah too long... I think I've got it..._

I tried hard to hold in my laughs and bit down on the tip of her nose. Her green eyes shot open and in the same instant I released her nose. She sat up an inch from my face holding her hands over her nose and yelped. I snickered to myself and burt out laughing. "You bit my nose!" She whined. "You know how the song goes 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose'! I couldn't help myself! It-it was soo adorable!" She rubbed her nose and said "It hurt a little." I pinched her nose gently and smiled "Happy birthday, Rapunzel." I gave her a soft kiss. As our lips parted she pulled me back in for another kiss. I kissed her deeply and passionately. She pushed me off and I fell to the floor. "Ow!" I complained as I hit my head.

She laughed and said "You know how he song goes 'Two monkies jumping on the bed, One fell off and hit his head.'It looked so adorable though!" I smirked and said "Last I recall we aren't monkies, nor were we jumping." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. She stood and helped me up. She said "Well, I had to get you back some how." I brushed her back and said "Well you got me back alright? We even now?" She nodded and gave me a smack kiss. I was about to say something, but Jamie,Sophie and their mom burst through the door. "Surprise, Rapunzel!" They shouted and went and gave her a hug... leaving me only to watch. A bit of jelousy washed over me.

_I was the first one to say it to her anyway!_ I argued with myself. They all let her go and Rapunzel said "Thank you Jamie, Sophie, and Nancy!" Nancy gave her a bag and said "Come downstairs when you're done." She rushed out, Jamie caught me in his sight as did Sophie. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, Sophie mocked him. Jamie turned his head and said "Come on Sophie."

_Ouch._

"Come on, Jamie! I-I'm sorry!" I protested. He turned around and said "Did you hear that Sophie?" She thought and nodded. Jamie shook his head singaling that wasn't the answer he wanted. She realized and shook her head after "Neither did I." he finished as they walked out.

_Double ouch._

Rapunzel laughed and walked to me saying "It'll pass by the time we get downstairs, Jack. He's only kidding with you." I laughed and said "I know, Rapunzel." She went to the bathroom and took a shower. I sat on her bed waiting for her. I didn't notice I fell asleep... Which probably wasn't my best choice...

I woke up feeling a pain at my nose. I sat up and clasped my hands over my nose and yelped. Rapunzel laughed out loud and said "Wow, that was better than I thought it would be!" I rubbed my nose "I thought you said we were even." I reminded her. She looked at me and said "You should know by now, I said that to get your guard down." I laughed and said "Oh you're bad." She laughed and it wasn't till then I noticed what she wore.

A light blue dress that reached her ankles with small white snowflake designs. It was strapless and it revealed her shoulders, so her clavical was exposed. She had white gloves that reached her wrists. Light blue flats on her feet with the same snowflake design as her dress. It all matched well... I noticed she wore the same clip I made for her yesterday. I smiled and said "Wow... You look beautiful." She scoffed and said "You always say that!" I walked to her and said "Well because it's true." I went behind her and closed my hands together. My palms tingled and through small openings in my hands a bright blue light shined. Rapunzel asked "What are you doing?" I opened my hands and smiled at the snowflake pendant in my hands. I put it around her neck and she shivered saying "It's cold." I laughed and said "It'll cool down in a bit." "Isn't that worse?" she joked. We laughed and she said "You know what I mean."

She looked at the mirror and gave me the same smile as yesterday. "I love it!" she shouted. She ran and hugged me tightly. I blushed and was about to kiss her when Nancy's voice interrupted. "Rapunzel!? Are you having trouble!?" she asked from downstairs. I let out a deep sigh backing away, my face feeling hot from the awkwardness. Rapunzel chuckled and gave me a small kiss. She gestured me to follow... Not before I grabbed my staff though.

We went downstairs and a huge mob of people shouted "Surprise!" Rapunzel had a big smile plastered on her face.

_You're kidding me... All of her neighbors and family are here!? Aww! That means... There's definately going to be a guy here! And Rapunzel looking this beautiful!?... There's one for sure to be drewling all over her!... Not to worry! I won't leave her side! No matter what! I promise to.. to... Idk! But I promise!_

Nancy led Rapunzel through the crowd and introduced her to a bunch of men, women, children, pets, you name it. Rapunzel greeted every one happily. Glancing at me from time to time everytime something awkward happened. I followed her as I saw the next person to be introduced to her... A tall boy(not taller than me though) with tan skin, light blonde hair, light brown eyes, and was buff. Looked about 19? I held her hand quickly eyeing him. She squeezed my hand in reply.

Nancy said "And last, but not least this is Calvin." she turned to the boy and said "Calvin this is Rapunzel." He smiled at her "Pleasure... Punzy." He took her free hand and kissed it, looking back up to her "If I may call you that."  
_No! You may not!Only I can! Don't even look at her! What kind of person kisses some one's hand when they don't even know them! Se- _my thoughts were interrupted. "Uh, sure." Rapunzel agreed, nuetrally.  
_You win this time, Calvin! I'm watching you..._ I thought to myself as if he could hear me. He smiled at her releasing her hand. I pushed her on gently and she walked along.

I pulled her over to a side and said "Stay away from him." She said "You act like I want to be near him." I looked at her smiling and said "Just making sure. Be careful. Don't go anywhere alone, okay? I'll be by your side the entire time. Got it? " She nodded happily. "Crystal clear, Jack." She said. Nancy grabbed her hand and said "Who are you talking to dear?""Oh, no one. Just practicing my small talk." she lied. Nancy took the bait. "Alright, sweetey."Her voice trailed off at the sight of the pendant Rapunzel wore."Wow. That's a lovely neclace, dear." Rapunzel said "Oh thank you. My boyfr- I mean my friend gave it to me yesterday." Nancy said "Good to see you made friends already. Well there's snacks in the kitchen. Enjoy yourself. We'll be cutting your cake soon. And your gifts will be put on the table all the way over there." She pointed to the other end of the room where a mountain of gifts already were.

Rapunzel nodded to a few more things she notified her about and in moments Nancy was gone. Rapunzel came back to me and said "Wow, big party." "Very big." I said looking around for Calvin. She said "Want to go up stairs?" "Rapunzel this is your party enjoy it." I said stroking her hair. She grabbed my hand and said "I can't enjoy it if it's not with you." A couple of girls came over to Rapunzel and said "Happy birthday!" Rapunzel thanked them.

One was short and chunky with brown hair and green eyes. While the other tall and thin with red hair and brown eyes. The tall girl introduced herself and her friend "I'm Donna and this is Amber." Rapunzel said "Oh hi, Donna and Amber, I'm Rapunzel." They shreiked and said "Let's go upstairs!" Rapunzel was about to protest but they dragged her up the steps. They left me. I saw her glance one more time at me and mouthed the words '_come on._' I smiled and followed.

They entered her room and just as I entered they shut the door. They sat Rapunzel down and laughed happily. Donna said "You are, like, so lucky! You ,like, have Calvin all over you!" Amber nodded agreeingly "Like, totally! You're ,like, the luckiest girl ever!" Donna continued "Like, I know right! She's, like, so lucky!"

_This could be just a hunch, but... I think those girls love to over use the word 'like'. It's kind of on my nerves... I think it's on Rapunzel's as well._

They continued the argument about Rapunzel being lucky. Rapunzel cut in "Okay! I get it!" her voice startled the girls. "What's the big deal with this, Calvin, guy? I don't think he looks very attractive." They gasped offended. Donna leaned in whispering "Are you joking!? He's ,like, the most wanted! He so hot he can melt away anything cold like the snow!" Amber gasped and nodded "Like, totally."

_If he's so hot why hasn't he already done it?_ I thought to myself. Rapunzel seemed to think the same "If he's so hot why hasn't he melted the snow outside?" She teased them. They seemed lost in thought and exchanged glances coming up with excuses. Amber said "Well because he ,like, loves the snow!" Donna nodded. They high fived feeling proud of their excuses.

_Not to be harsh, but these girls aren't the brightest... And if they like Calvin... Then I'm sure he's not the brightest either... Better for me._

Rapunzel said "I'm going to be right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She stood and quietly signaled me to follow. We went in the bathroom and she locked the door. She whispered "I don't think I'm going to make it out alive from this party."

I chuckled and looked at her smiling. I twirled my staff in my hand and said "Well... That makes two of us."

**:) To be continued in part 2...**

**Jack has a new rival! Uh-oh! He better keep his guard up! Or Calvin's going to get to Rapunzel one way or another! D: Let me know what you think ;D**


	21. Nancy's Surprise Party Part 2

**We are back! ;D Jack seems extremely jelous about this , Calvin, guy. How will things go? O3O Let's see shall we? Enjoy.**

Rapunzel laughed silently and whispered "Is it just me or do those girls love to over use the word 'like'?" I laughed and said "I know right!" She took a deep breathe and said "Alright, here I go." She looked confidently in the mirror and whispered to herself "You can do this!" I chuckled and said "Go get 'em Tiger."

She wrapped her arms around me suddenly and gave me a kiss. Caught off guard my body jolted and my eyes were wide open. I relaxed and put my hands on her waist and closed my icy blue eyes. I kissed her long and deep, her lips moving with mine. Every moment being cherished with passion. The world was gone, I seemed to be in mid air. With no worries, but how long this moment would last. I felt her tongue moving with mine. It seemed to be like hours this little moment. Her lips parted with mine only for a split second, before they rejoined with mine once more. Continueing to kiss there was a knock at the door we ignored it continueing to kiss. Her body against mine I could feel her heart beat against mine. The knock grew louder and Rapunzel pulled away annoyed, by the interupting knock.

"Yes?" she said, clearing her throat. Donna said "You're ,like, taking forever! What are you doing?! Are you ,like, hiding with your non-existing boyfriend?" Rapunzel looked at me and I laughed and whispered "It's our secret." She blushed and called back out "I have to just wash my face, jeez." "Can you ,like, hurry!?" asked Amber. Rapunzel rolled her eyes pulled me by my hoodie in for another deep kiss.

Picking up where we left off all I thought of were her lips on mine. So soft and sweet. The warmth they gave off against my cold pale ones. I enjoyed every moment of it. I never wanted her to leave mine. After minutes of kissing Amber and Donna's impatience grew. "Like, hurry Rapunzel!" they called out the same time. I cherrished the last seconds as Rapunzel's grip loosened on my hoodie and she pulled away with a deep sigh. "Enough confidence now?" I said smiling at her. She took in a deep breath and let it out the same instant and nodded "I believe it'll last the day." We chuckled and she walked out the door.

"Why were you guys rushing me?" She yelped startled and clenched the pendant on her neck. My blood boiled and I tightened the grip on my staff. Calvin smiled down at her and said "Hey Punzy." Rapunzel said "Oh hi... Calvin. Uh, where are Donna and Amber?" Calvin backed away sitting on her bed and said "I asked them if I could have a moment with you. You were in the bathroom and I was getting rather impatient." Rapunzel scoffed and said "Excuse me?"

I watched the scene play out, ready incase he got to close. He said "Well, I don't like it when girls make me wait." "Well I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." she snapped sarcasticly. He smiled and said "It's okay."

_Apparantly he doesn't understand the concept of sarcasm. I was right about him not being too bright._

He stood and walked a couple steps toward Rapunzel, who seemed extremely annoyed. I gripped my staff and glanced at her, but she shook her head. Calvin didn't seem to notice. "You're extremely pretty, Punzy. Has anyone ever told you that?""Yes, thank you." she said feigning a smile. "Oh, really?" he said not believing her stepping closer "Who? Who told you?" She stepped back slowly and said "No one to your concern." I stepped closer to her defending her, though he couldn't see, it doesn't mean I'm not capable of hurting him physicaly. She nudged me to the side and I looked at her she shook her head again.

_She's keeping her ground... If he gets any closer I'm not going to listen to her... I'll do whatever is neccassary to protect her._

Being forced to watch the scene play out. He said "WHO? WAS IT YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Rapunzel glanced at me again, but didn't give me a sign to step in yet.I stepped closer any way. She said "Leave me alone." She walked to the side but he blocked her exit. He said "Aw come on-" She slipped through the other side and ran for the door and I followed, but he ran swiftly and shut the door on Rapunzel, including me. She backed up against the wall and he leaned in slowly. He put his hands against the wall trapping Rapunzel. His voice lowered to a whisper "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

_THAT'S IT!_

My staff began to glow brilliant blue and I froze his hands to the wall. He screamed and tried to break it off. I slammed my staff into his stomach and he let out a deep grunt. Taking my staff once more slammed it into his foot and he yelled out in pain. His head falling to his chest Rapunzel decided to add one more shot and she raised her hand and through the room a loud _SLAP!_ echoed. She slid under his arms and said "I think he heard you." He looked at her and said "What are you talking about?!" Then froze.

I looked her deep in the eyes and hugged her around her waist saying "You alright?" she nodded. I looked at him anger inside me. Rapunzel turned me to face her and she kissed me deeply. I kissed her back and silence fell, when we parted I noticed he kept staring at us... Yeah me and Rapunzel.

He stammered " Wh-Who's the freak show with white hair? When did he get in here?" Rapunzel smiled and was about to speak, but I deterred her. "I'm her _boyfriend._" I said smirking. He scoffed and said "What?! You!? What are you supposed to be a cirus freak?!" I smiled at him and said "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. ONE thing for sure I'm NOT _you._ Being a circus freak beats being a bag of filth, like you, any day." With that said I unfroze his arms and he fell to the floor from losing balance. When he looked up he seemed ready to fight, but froze "Where'd he go!?" Rapunzel smiled and shrugged. "What are you talking about? You just started talking to yourself." He got up confused and was about to speak when the door swung open and hit him square in the head. Jamie burst through the door saying "I gotcha!" He saw my arm around Rapunzel looked disapointed. "Awww..." he said.

"What's up Jamie?" I asked. He ignored me. Rapunzel giggled and asked "What's up Jamie?" He said "I was hoping I'd catch you and Jack together." "Jamie I'm right here!" I shouted waving my hands. He ignored me again. Rapunzel asked "Why?" He came over to her and said "I always see you guys together... It's obvious he likes you and you like him... So I want to see you guys kiss just once! Please!" Rapunzel's face turned red as did mine. She asked "Why would you want to see that?" He said "Because like in fairytales the prince always give the princess a kiss at the end. And aren't you and Jack living happily ever after yet?" I smiled and said "Alright Jamie you've been watching to many movies."He completely forgot he was ignoring me from anger and said "But just once please!" Suddenly he remembered and said "Wait...I'm mad at you!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned away from me. A giggle escaped Rapunzel's lips. I looked at her and she stopped looking away.

I knelt down next to him and said "Come on... How can I make it up to you?" Jamie turned to me smiling evily "Today after everyone is gone you can kiss her so you can live happily ever after and then I'll talk to you okay? Thanks Jack!" He hugged me and left out closing the door behind him and Calvin falling to the floor unconsious. I knelt frozen staring at the spot where Jamie stood moments ago. "You saw that coming didn't you?" I asked Rapunzel. She nodded and said "Sorry I guess I got carried away with the fairytales a couple days ago." I looked at her and said "Now I have to kiss you in front of him!? He's only 9 for crying out loud! He should be going by '_girls have cooties!' _not _' I wanna see them kiss!_"" Rapunzel laughed and said "Come on, it'll be just a peck."

* * *

The party finished at the end of the day and Nancy had gone to sleep.

_I'm nervous, Rapunzel is offically an immortal today. Is there supposed to be a transformation or something? Or is she already immortal? I'm not sure I'll just have to keep waiting._

Now we are standing in the back yard face to face Rapunzel and I. Jamie and Sophie were watching. I looked at Jamie and said "I'm getting you back for this, Jamie." he smiled and said "Okay Jack whatever you say." I faced Rapunzel and smiled.

_This is kind of weird knowing a 9 year old and 6 year old are about to watch me kiss my girlfriend._

I gave her a confident smile and closed my eyes cupping her face in my palms gently. I felt our lips moving and then she stopped, her weight falling on me. I opened my eyes and her eyes still closed. She was leaning on my completely. I noticed her facelooked pale. I pushed her face a little further from mine and she wasn't moving still. I said "Rapunzel?..." She didn't respond. Her head rolled back lifelessly. I let go and she fell back. I caught her rapidly falling to the snow kneeling. "Rapunzel!?" I shouted. She still wasn't moving. Jamie and Sophie came running over and Jamie asked "What happened? Is she awake?" I put my ear to her chest and listened carefully... nothing but silence... My eyes began to water and my heart fell... "No..." I whispered softly. Jamie looked at me and I shook my head tears rolling down my face. Jamie said "Sophie we have to go inside." Sophie tried to protest by saying "Why?" Jamie swallowed his tears and said "Come on Soph.." They went inside.

I cradled her lifeless body and dug my face into her chest. "RAPUNZEL!?" I shouted "RAPUNZEL!? PLEASE COME BACK!" My voice breaking with every word. I looked at her comepletely pale body."NO! This isn't happening..." I whispered shaking my head. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." I repeated slowly. Tears rolled down my face.

_Everything was going great... Everything! Now out of no where! She-She just... Why? How!? No! It isn't possible! She was destined to be a guardian! An immortal! We were going to be together forever! Sunny was capable of doing what Mann could! ... She was suppossed to be an immortal... _

Music began to play in the distance "_ The sun comes up, The moon rolls down, A world apart, but they don't make a sound..._"

_It's true... They don't..._

_"They know their love spins round, I've been to heaven, I've been to hell, I've been to Vegas and God knows where, But nothing feels like home, like you, I love you more than you will ever know..."_

I froze at the last line

_If only I could have told her that... One last time... _

A light began to shine. I looked down at her body. Bright White and Yellow lights were flashing in her heart region. I looked as the light spread and touched my heart... There was a beating... A heart beat... It was Rapunzel's... The lights died down and Rapunzel's green eyes fluttered open. She looked confused as she sat up and said "Jack?... What happened?" I stared in amazement... She changed... She looks... beautiful...

**To Be Continued :)...**

**I hope you liked the twist I put in x) Rapunzel has changed physically... But I still kept a few things to keep the resemblence of her parents for the following chapter c: mkay? I hope you liked it x)**


	22. A Trip to the Store

**And we are back! ;D Sorry you guys now that I'm back in school it will be just a tiny bit more difficult to update more often. You know homework... and homework...and... homework *sigh* Well here you go. Enjoy:)**

When the light faded she looked gorgeous. Snow white hair, gleaming blue eyes, pale skin and had an icy blue aura surrounding her... BUt the moment didn't last. For the same instant I saw it, it had vanished. Her green eyes glancing up at me short brown hair, just the way she was before...

"Jack?..." She asked. "Rapunzel..." I muttered dumbfounded. "Wh-What happened?" She asked sitting up and looking around.

I explained everything from the moment she lost life to regaining it completely. She seemed confused. "I-I don't understand." She said in disbelief. 'You're an immortal, Rapunzel... You... I mean... We can stay together... Forever." I said happily. She didn't seem to care how, all she smiled about was that we were going to be together. She began to cry tears of joy and she pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. I kissed her madly and yet tenderly. She parted and said "There really is a happily ever after."

* * *

I woke up the next morning at her side.

_Was it a dream?_

I was lost in thought before I felt Rapunzel's hand touch my face. I smiled and she touched my cheek, sitting up she faced me."What are we going to do today, Jack?" SHe asked and kissed my cheek.

_Should I tell her everything... Right here? Right now?_

I smiled and said "I'm taking you to see your parents." "I don't have parents, Jack." she said gloomily. "Yes you do..." I smiled at her. Explaining everything to her took some time. In fact she had alot of questions, but luckily I was able to answer all of them. Once I was through explaining, she was at a loss for words.

"I'm not an orphan?" She said holding back tears.  
"No." I smiled.  
"Th-They're still looking for me?" She asked, already letting her tears flow freely.  
"And today is the day they're going to find you." I said and gave her a deep kiss.

When we parted she got up rapidly wasting no time in going to shower, getting dress, combing her hair, and stepping out looking beautiful. I smiled and said "You ready, Rapunzel?" "Ready as I'll ever be." She said smiling. I grabbed my staff and I took her hand in mine and lead the way were passing the kitchen when I stopped her. "You need to eat." I said smiling at her. She shook her head refusing"No. I want to go now." "Not until after you eat." I sounded like I was threatening her, which I could never do to well. She pouted "You're no fun." She sad turning around. "Sweetheart, I AM fun." I said laughing. She laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

She prepared herself some cereal and juice. I sat with her at the table watching her eat. "What?" she asked, suspiciously. "Nothing it's just..." I trailed off and decided to joke around with her."You are a _loud_ chewer." She took another spoonful and as expectedmy comment had her thinking. She chewed slowly so the sound wasn't audible. She swallowed and said "No I'm not..." I laughed and stood pinching her nose. "I'm just messing with you, Rapunzel." I chuckled. She scoffed and pushed my hand away "You're so mean!" She said jokingly. "Am not!" I snapped. She laughed " I'm just messing with you." she said stealing my line.

I pouted and muttered "Meanie." she giggled. She stood to put her dishes away, but I kissed her snatching the plates from her grasp. I parted and smiled at her. I put the dishes in the sink and washed them. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I looked to see Jamie and Sophie glancing at Rapunzel and then back at me.

"Morning kiddohs." I smiled at them. Jamie and Sophie shouted "Morning!" They ran and tackled Rapunzel in a big hug. She embraced them and looked back at me."How long was I out?" she asked.

"15 minutes at the most.." I said sadly. She smiled at Jamie rubbing his hair and Sophie as well. Jamie stared at Rapunzel and for one split half a second I could've sworn her eyes were blue, but the same second she blinked they were green. Jamie tilted his head "Were your eyes just... blue?" he asked puzzled.

_So I wasn't just seeing things. Her eyes did go blue... Maybe it's just me... But then again... Jamie saw it as well... Hmm..._

Rapunzel looked at him and smiled "Not the last time I checked, kiddoh." she said. She stood and walked over to me wrapping her arm around mine. "Well Jamie, Sophie. We will be seeing you soon." I said. Jamie suddenly seemed to be sad, "How long!? W-Where are you going? Will you be back soon?!" he threw a bunch of questions at us. Rapunzel chukled and said "We're not sure..." Jamie looked down and said "Alright... but promise me you'll come back! Promise!" Rapunzel nodded and said "I promise."

_I'm not sure that's a promise she'll keep...I mean... Come on... She just found out she has a family that's been searching for her, her whole life... I don't think she'd want to give that up... For anything..._

We stepped out the door and I used my staff to shut the door. Rapunzel said "Jack... If we're going to meet my parents how will they see you?" "They can see me if I allow them to." I explained. "Wouldn't it be odd..to you know..." she didn't finish. She ruffled my snow white hair...

_So I see what she means..._

"Yeah, but how are we going to chan-" She kissed me and said "It's called hair dye, Jack." I laughed and said "You know how to use it?" She laughed and said "It comes with instructions come 's go ask Nancy." We ran back inside and Rapunzel caught Nancy in the kitchen. Jamie stood up on his chair at the table "You're back!" he said happily. She laughed and looked towards Nancy. "Um... Nancy is it okay if I could borrow some money to buy hair dye?" She smiled and reached into her pocket taking out 10 dollars. "Of course dear. What color are you going to dye it?" she asked."Oh uh..." Rapunzel looked around..

_I don't think she can say brown because her hair is already brown... but she can't say another colow either considering she won't come back with the color promised._

"It's not for me." She said honestly. Nancy took the bait. "Alright dear. Be careful." she said. Rapunzel waved bye to Nancy, Sophie and the disappointed Jamie. We went to the store. The warm air hitting my face as we entered. I stopped to see all the people waiting in line. Talking through... I believe it's called a cellphone? I looked around and Rapunzel whispered "Jack? You're causing a bit of frost." I looked to my feet to see the frost growing. "Oh!" I said realizing what I was doing. I levitated off the ground. A sudden shiver went through my body as a man walked right through me."I hate it when that happens..." I said in a low voice. Rapunzel took my arm and began to lead the way.

Making a few rights and lefts we began to... Well she walked I flew down the aisle. She examined the different types of browns. "Why brown?" I complained like a little kid. "It matches your eye brows, Jack." Rapunzel reasoned. I sighed and she picked a shade of brown that read "Chocolate Brown". "Chocolate Brown? Really?" I said dead panned. "Come on Jack, be nice." She said giggling. She took the box and we walked to the line and began to wait. I hovered above the ground next to her. Looking around at all the things that hang on the ceiling, 30 feet above us.

_How do they get those things up there?_

I hovered up and looked at the strings holding the dangling streamers. I heard the cashier ding and I looked back dwon to see it wouldn't be a while till it was Rapunzel's turn. I zoomed through the store and began to look at all the merchandise.

_Shampoo that smells like coconuts? Strawberry candy? Gift Cards? Greeting Cards? Birthday Cards? Toys? Toilet Paper... with flower designs?... I honestly think mortals are very strange. I mean... What's the point in decorating toilet paper? It's not like you're going to whipe yourself and be like "Oh, look a flower!" ..._

I found the feminine section..._ OH GOD NO!_ I went back to the cashier section and found it was Rapunzel's turn. She handed the box to the guy and he scanned it. I went behind the register behind the guy that had the name tag that read "Hello, my name is:Josh"

_Josh? Hm... I wonder if Josh gets cold if I just..._

I touched him with my hand and he twitched. Rapunzel snickered and asked "Are you alright?" she then caught me fiddling with the air that surrounded glared and mouthed the words "stop it!" I laughed and went back to the her side. He looked around expecting some one to be standing behind him, but no one was there. "Yeah.. I'm fine..." he reassured her "Your total it $10.05." Rapunzel handed him the 10 dollar bill and he saw that she didn't have the left over cents. "Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it." he said smiling.

_Watch your back, Josh... expect a blizzard to hit you on the way out._

He bagged the hair dye and Rapunzel and I walked out landing on the ground and swung my staff over my shoulder."That was one weird experience." I said laughing. Rapunzel said "It's probably the fact you've never walked into a store. That's pretty much what it feels like walking in and out of one, Jack." I looked at her curiously "So people do buy the decorated toilet paper?"

* * *

We arrived back at Nancy's home and Rapunzel dragged me up to her room. Luckily Jamie and Sophie didn't notice us so Jamie wouldn't ask if we were back so soon. "There is no way I'm going to put that on!" I said holding on for dear life on the head stand of the bed. Rapunzel tugging on my waist "Come on Jack! I already bought the dye!" "No!" I begged her "Please! I don't want to dye my hair!" "Jack! You don't have a choice!" She yanked me off the head stand. "Noooooooo!" I clawed at the air trying to reach for it. She pulled me into the restroom sat me down. I struggled but she put on her gloves and began to smear the dye all over my snow white hair. "Nooooo!" I finally gave up seeing in the mirror how my silver hair was now mixed in with the dark Brown dye. She smeared it all over and made sure to get every last speck of hair."There we go." She said proudly. "I'm not going to wash my hair." I said pouting.

She smiled and said "Okay your choice the chemical will start to burn your scalp, Jack. So it's your choice." I was caught off guard when all of a sudden she grabbed me and hunched me over the sink. "Hey!" I snapped and felt the warm water run through my hair and Rapunzel began to rinse out the dye. I spit as the water made it way into my open mouth. "Yuck!" I said coughing. "That dye tastes nasty!" I complained. "It wasn't made for pleasant taste, Jack." She said laughing. Before I knew it the water was off and a towel was thrown over my hair. Rapunzel pulled me up and began to dry it. Throwing off the towel I looked into the mirror. I sighed in defeat as I let my new image sink in. "It's not that bad." I said honestly.

_It's not that I don't like it... It's just... My hair was fine the way it was before... Awww..._

**:) To Be Continued...**

**Poor Jack lost his snow white hair D: But he'll ge it back. ;) I just want to ask you all a question. This beeing my first ROTG fanfic, I'd actually like to make more. Here are 3 ideas of a few I've had Please let me know which one you believe would be best. More likely please choose 2 out of the 3:  
**

**1. A World Apart Sequel: Rapunzel and Jack's life a century later. With a kid and an entire new world to share between the 3 of them.  
2.A Cold Frosty Heart: JackxOC  
My Cold Heart: JackxReader (inspired idea)**

**Let me know please?:)**


	23. Arrival

**Hello everyone :D Alright so I have gathered results and it seems everyone is dying for the sequel. So the sequel it is ^,^ but I would also like to make the JackxOc. So I guess I'll end up doing both. ^,^ Enjoy.**

We walked out of the house and we took off. Rapunzel in my arms and her arms arouhnd my neck. "So, you have any idea where they live?" she asked. "Well Rapunzel there's only one place they could live. I mean, you're royalty, there's only one place that could be." I said smiling. She looked at me in awe. She didn't seem to have heard what I had said. "What's wr-" she cut me off with a kiss and pulled away. "I like your brown hair, Jack." she said smiling. I blushed and said "Well, it's not bad to me either... but I miss my white hair." SHe laughed and said "It's alright I made sure to get a cheap brand. SO it'll rinse out with ease." I smiled at her and gave her a small kiss.

"We're here." I said. I landed on the cold pavement with her. She held my staff and said "I'll hold on to this." I sighed and said "Alright."Light snowfall was falling because of my arrival. She said "Shall we walk in?" "After you ma'am." I said bowing. She pulled meup by my hoodie and said "No, you will not treat me any different because I am 'royalty'." finger quoting the word royalty. "Okay, okay... Right after you Rapunzel." She laughed "That's not what I meant." she took my arm in hers and we went to the heavy double doors. Knocking as loud as we could to make sure we were heard.

The doors opened slowly and we were greeeted by guards in uniform. They stared at us, but mostly Rapunzel. Probably because she had a 'wooden stick'. "What can we do for you?" one asked. Who was big and had a heavy accent along with the mustache across his face. We explained about Rapunzel's life... leaving out the immortality and the Jack Frost and stuff like that. We saw one of the guards take off running and the other guards pushed inside. Taking us up several slights of stairs that lead up to a balcony. Then they left.

"You nervous?" I asked squeezing her hand staring out into the village. "Yes... My whole life was just a big lie... Now I'm meeting my parents with the love of my life... Of course I'm nervous." She said ruffling my brown hair. I smiled and was about to say something but the doors slammed open.

There they stood... 2 parents panting staring in disbelief at their daughter. Rapunzel looks just like her mother. She's beautiful. They share the same green eyes, skin color, brow hair, and their height. Her dad also has a resemblence, though I didn't have time to point it out before they mobbed Rapunzel in a hug. She had dropped my staff from the impact.

I watched as they embraced and tears fell down their faces. I couldn't help, but smile at the fact that Rapunzel has a real home now.

_She has her mom... her dad... If she becomes a guardian... She'll lose all of that..._

Her mom looked up at me extending a hand out to me, I took it and felt her yank and the next thing I found... I was also traped in the hug. I smiled as Rapunzel snuggled closer.

_It's been so long since I even felt this feeling... The feeling of joy with a family... Including Rapunzel... I can't see myself possibly tearing her away from this... I just can't._

They finally released us. We stared at them and Rapunzel's mother whiped away her last tears of joy, as did her father. Her mother said "Welcome home, darling." Her father turned his attention to me and said "Thank you for bringing her home, who might you be?" I smiled nervously and said "I'm Jack...and no probelm, just doing what's right." I didn't mean for it, but the sorrow was easily caught in my voice. Her mother embraced me and whispered "Thank you, Jack."

"Your welcome..."

* * *

We went to a small room and sat there with her parents. Rapunzel holding my hand in hers, our fingers weaved staff underneath my feet. "Rapunzel, do you like Jack?" asked her mother intruiged to see us holding hands. "I-I love him." Rapunzel said looking at me. Her father seemed interested as well. "How long have you been together?""2 weeks." I said smiling, squeezing her hand tightly. She smiled at me. Her mother cut in "So you really love each other?" Rapunzel and I nodded not taking our eyes off each other. Her parents looked at each other smiling. "Jack, why do you carry that stick with you?" asked her father. I suddenly turned my attention to him and said "It's just that uh... It has um... Let's just say it connects me with life." They looked at me suddenly intruiged. Her mother asked "How so Jack?" I smiled "I was always one for nature... I wouldn't say I exactly _grew up_ around it, but I'd say I've grown onto it." She smiled and her father rubbed his beard as if thinking what to do with me.

_Well I'm telling them the truth at least. I mean I didn't grow up around nature... Considering I don't age at all phyiscally._

Her father stood and said"Well, we shall let you both alone." Her mother stood Rapunzel's jaw dropped. I stood up"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah." I said dettering them "Wha- Why are you- I mean- You can't just- Where are- no! I mean why? You have your daughter back and you're just going to leave her spending time with her boyfriend? I mean she's been living without you for her whole life. Her boyfriend can wait as long as she needs! She wants to be with you! I-I- You can't just- She wants to spend time with you." I was breathless after saying all that.

Her parents smiled and turned around and began to share secrets. I turned to Rapunzel and she seemed more in shock than I was. They turned back around and were smiling like crazy. "We think you are perfect for our daughter." they said at the same time. My jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. "Please stay with us. We'd very much love you and our daughter to have a happy life together. We will give you until tonight to think about it. Now let's go have lunch." They turned away and walked leading the way. Rapunzel was out of shock and came wrapping her arm around mine."We should go." she said leading the way after her parents.

_Wow... This just got a whole lot harder for me. I can't stay here,I have a job as a guardian... Rapunzel has whatever option she chooses.. And if she chooses to stay here with her real family.. I won't stop her... I don't think I can bring myself to take away something she hasn't had... I just can't... But I can't bring myself to stay away from her either. I'd love to have a life with her more than anything, but... What happens when her parents start to notice she isn't physically changing? That will only be a matter of time... 5 years?... So now I have another problem... I have to find a way for Rapunzel to stay with her family, but at the same time with me... Wait... No! Stop it!_ I shook my head, _You don't decide for others! You have to ask Rapunzel what she wants. How does she feel about this? Her parents as well... Then... and only then will I know if things become easier or harder for us._

**:) To be continued...**

**Sorry for the lae update and sorry its so short :c but while I was writing this I found a way to do both the JackxOc and yet the World Apart Sequel. ;D I've decided to make the sequel about how Jack's son false for my O.C. :D But not to worry there will stil be the Jackunzel moments. :3 Let me know what you think :D sorry chapter was short once again. I promise I will do my best to make the next chapter longer!**


	24. Discussing the Problem

**Enjoy c:**

The day went by pretty fast. Lunch and dinner with Rapunzel's parents who names were, Anna and John. They seemed pretty thrilled about Rapunzel having a boyfriend. It wasn't all to bad they're extremely nice people, but that issue with Rapunzel is still bothering me. I have to talk it out with her.

"R-Rapunzel?" I studdered as she sat on her bed happily.  
"Yes, Jack?" she smiled at me.  
"I have been wondering about your stay..."  
"What's wrong, Jack? Something bothering you?"  
"Yes... actually something is." I said looking down to the floor.  
"Well what is it? We'll figure what's going on."

"Rapunzel.. you're an imortal now." I began "You were destined to become a guardian... Your parents don't know that, a-and I don't want to make you choose..." I let out a deep sigh, "You have to decide... To stay here with them or... leave them and come with me and the guardians."  
"I'm going with you." she said at ease.  
"It's okay I understand that you want to be with your parents, I completely under- wait what?"  
"I'm going with you." she repeated chuckling.

"I-I don't understand... You have your family back, and you're going to leave them just like that? A-and what if they won't let you leave? I mean you just got back from an 18 year long departure-" She cut me off with a kiss and parted with me.  
"Jack, I am going to be sad to leave them, yes I am. But if I stay I'm being selfish I can't manage that. I will explain to them why I have to leave and whether they agree or not I am going with you and the guardians." she paused and smiled " Protecting children all around the world is the greater good..."

_I never found out what happened with her and Pitch, damn. Should I just ask her?... _"Hey uh Rapunzel... I know this isn't the best time to bring this up but... Whatever happened between you and Pitch?" I asked. She looked at me and said "To be honest I'm not sure. He cut my hair then just left. He told me he was going to use it for a sorce of power. Afte he found it wasn't something he was looking for.. He just cut it." My jaw dropped "What was the thing he needed?" I asked. She said " He just mentioned something about grace and completely pure, as to say an angel. Then left."

_I am so lost. Why would Pitch of all people look for an angel? I mean not even in my 318 years of life have I even seen an angel... Now that I think about it, never even thought angels existed._

Rapunzel said "Here I'll explain the whole thing, to make it some what more clear."

**~Flashback~**

After Gothel had stabbed Jack, Rapunzel's heart seemed to have just stopped the second his did. She cradled his lifeless body as she wept. Gothel and Pitch just watched as the girl hugged the lifeless meat suit of the person who she once used to love. Gothel went to Rapunzel's room and Pitch walked out from a shadow in the corner. "Now what?" asked Pitch. Gothel said "We have to leave, some where far away where we know no one will find her, ever." Pitch scoffed as he looked at the mural Rapunzel had painted on her wall, of her and Jack's first kiss."Well I doubt she'll fight any longer considering we just took away her one and only strength." he said examining the painting. Gothel said "Yes, but what my question to you now is... What do you plan on doing with her hair?"

Pitch ignored her and said "Let'smake a few adjustments..." he raised his hand in a swift motion and black sand ran up the wall. The sand taking form of Rapunzel cradling Jack's body. "That's more in the NOW." Pitch said cackling. Gothel walked up to him furiously. "I said What do you plan on doing with her hair?!" she repeated. Pitch looked at her in disgust and said "I already told you with such light I can use it to simply destroy all hope."

"That doesn't make any sense Pitch!" Gothel shouted.  
"Simply because you are a mortal it does not." Pitch said deadpanned.  
"Tell me now! Or so help me-"  
"Okay! Okay! Alright! I get it!" Pitch shouted, "You want to know. Well then I shall tell you."  
Gothel crossed her arms and said "Better."  
"Rapunzel has no idea what so ever that she is a gift from the heavens. Born to heal the wounded and.." he looked at Gothel head to toe" And cure the _sick_."  
"Oh shut up, Pitch." Gothel barked. "I do it simply because it makes me look beautiful." she flipped her curly black hair.  
"There's more Gothel." Pitch said not caring about her ego,"Think about it.. I AM fear. I AM darkness. I CAN tame any light."  
Gothel raised her eyebrow "I still don't see where you are going with this."  
Pitch face palmed himself. "Okay let's go back to elemenary school... When something blocks the sun's rays of sunshine... What does it cause?"  
"It causes... a shadow?" Gothel asked still unsure.  
"Yes! Thank you! Then... The bigger the thing that blocks the sunshine..." he gestured her to continue.  
"The bigger the shadow." Gothel finished getting the idea.  
"Yes! Rapunzel's light can be easily tamed. If we manage to tame the light she has built up inside her, then we can use it for power!"

Gothel finally seemed to understand the concept "You're trying to make the dark ages rise again aren't you?" Gothel said with a sly smile. Pitch inhaled as if already smelling the victory that had yet to come. "Ah yes the dark ages. What happy times they were for me! But then blasted Man in Moon created those blasted guardians! Every one waved me off as just a bad dream! _Oh there's no such thing as the Boogie Man!_" Pitch said angrily. His fists clenched and Gothel went behind him holding his shoulders."There, there, Pitch. Do not stress yourself out from the past, it is only a matter of time before we are ruling side by side." She carressed his shoulders he turned to face her and said "Yes... I must be patient."

Gothel leaned in to give him a kiss, but Pitch disapeared into a shadow. Gothel realized he was gone and shook her head "Every single time..." She walked back to Rapunzel who was still holding Jack's lifeless body. It was odd how she hadn't managed to stain herself with the crimson red coating his hoodie. "Rapunzel, darling?" Gothel cooed "Get up and stop playing with your toy. We are leaving."

Rapunzel didn't answer she didn't even snap at her. Rapunzel simply hesitated standing up before hugging his body tightly once more and stood. Gothel said "Good girl. Now let's go."

They left the tower a heavy storm had hit since the Winter Spirit wqas now dead. They began walking along a river. Pitch appeared next to them and said "We are close by." Gothel looked at her hands and saw several brown dots forming on her skin. She gasped and noticed the wrinkles as well, "Rapunzel sing to me, dear... NOW." She demanded. Rapunzel sighed and let Gothel grab a hold of her hair and she began to sing. Pitch watched as slowly her hair began to glow a golden yellow and slowly Gothel returning to her young self. Pitch hid his hands behind his back and formed a blade with the black sand.

Just as Rapunzel was about to finish the song, Pitch caught a hold of her hair and cut it off. Rapunzel gasped as her golden hair was now brown and shoulder length. Gothel screamed and saw the reflection in the river and gave out pained cries. She faced Pitch turning older and older by every second "What have you done!?" she shouted. Pitch simply looked at her in disgust and said "As if I would ever let you rule with me."

Gothel looked back at her reflection and kept shouting in despair. Pitch didn't notice he was holding the blade so tightly he had cut himself deeply he gave an exasperated sigh. "Rapunzel sing to me and heal my wound." Pitch demanded. She glared at him and said "I can't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!? I JUST SAW YOU HE-" " I CAN'T! YOU CUT MY HAIR! ONCE IT'S CUT, IT LOSES IT'S POWER! DID SHE FORGET TO TELL YOU THAT!?" Rapunzel shouted at the Nightmare King. He stepped back in surprise, but inside was filling with rage. "NOOO!" he shouted and clawed at the air in anger. " I WAS SO CLOSE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The place rumbled in his anger and birds took off in to the sky screeching, though it was nothing compared to the background screaming of Gothel. Rapunzel said "What do you mean?" Pitch let his anger get the best of him and he shouted " YOU WERE THE KEY TO MY SUCCESS! AND I JUST RUINED IT! I HAVE TO SEARCH FOR SOMETHING MUCH HARDER NOW! SOMETHING THAT MAY NOT EVEN EXIST! IF I WANT MY SUCCESS IT'LL TAKE A CENTURY IN ORDER TO FIND WHAT I WANT!"

Rapunzel stared and said "Me why me? I'm nothing. What do you need to find now?" PItch still furious scoffed and shouted "YOU ARE PURE, RAPUNZEL! SO FULL OF LIGHT! NOW I MUST SEARCH FOR SOMETHING WITH MORE DIFFICULTY!" She examined him and he continued "AN ANGEL! YUP! THAT'S RIGHT! AN ANGEL! SOMETHING THAT PROBABLY DOESN'T EXIST!"

Rapunzel's froze and Pitch as well. He realized he had just told her the one thing he needed in place of her. He shook his head and said "Well this storm will probably go on a while longer so I might as well leave you here." With that said the Nightmare King vanished. Rapunzel looked up ahead and watched the long path ahead of her, that will lead her far from this place. With that thought she began to walk letting her feet take her where ever they wanted.  
**~End of Flashback~**

My jaw dropped and I just didn't believe that had happened in the little time was gone. Rapunzel waved her hand in front of my face, but I was still lost in the trance.

_Did it really happen like that?.. It couldn't have... but then again... This is something to complex of a story, I doubt anyone could make up such a thing._

Rapunzel nocked on my forhead, "Ow!" I snapped holding my head. She laughed and said "Well you weren't listening I had to get your attention some how! I even kissed you and you were spaced out!" "Awwww really!?" I said complaining. "No not really." she said chuckling. I laughed and said "You're so evil!" She leaned in and kissed me torridly and our lips parted "Yet you're so sweet." I managed. She smiled and I leaned in and felt something cold against my lips I opened my eyes to see I was kissing the head stand of the bed. I pulled away and wiped my lips "NOT COOL RAPUNZEL!" I shouted. I turned and her face was an inch from mine she gave me a smack kiss and said "I love you, Jack." I smiled.

"I love you too, Rapunzel."

**:) To Be Continued...**


	25. The Journey Home

**Yes, people another chappie ^,^ Enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning and my arms around a pillow... and not Rapunzel. I sat up and looked under the sheets and called out "Rapunzel?" She wasn't any where in the bed. I looked around the room like crazy. "Rapunzel?" I called out looking under the bed. "Rapunzel?" I said checking in the closet. "Rapunzel?" I said checking under a lamp. "Rapunzel?" I said checking inside an empty cookie jar.

I scratched my head and looked in the mirror, I completely forgot my hair was still brown. I sighed and the door opened I got startled and clutched my chest to see their stood John. "Oh I- I mean- Did I do- Wait- I mean- No uh- Where's Rapunzel?" I managed. He said "Down stairs waiting for you to join us at breakfast. Please come... we have matters to discuss." With that said he was gone. I was about to march right out when Rapunzel came bursting through the door and I got so startled I yelped. She laughed and said "Hurry!" She noticed the heart attack she gave me and she rushed grabbing my wrist and then my staff and dragged me down stairs into the dining room.

Her mother sat by her father and Rapunzel sat down next to me. John started "So I understand you wish to leave with Rapunzel this afternoon." "Uh y-yes sir." I studdered. Anna said "You realize that you are taking away the one thing we truly always cared about? Don't you?" A lump formed in my throat and I said "Y-yes ma'am I realize that."

John stood up slamming his fists against the table Anna snapped "John What are-" "I will not allow this!" John shouted. "I have my daughter back and she's deciding to run off with some boy! Not even a man! He can barely defend himself! This is something I can not tolerate! Much less allow!" Suddenly my body stiffened. "This BOY is not capable of defending my daughter from any kind of danger out there!" Anna tried to calm him down but he continued. "If MY daughter is going to run off with someone then it will be of my choosing! Not a scrawny boy!"

My fear dissapeared and turned to anger. I stood up slamming my staff on the ground and a heavy wind spread across the room and caused utencils to fly. "Okay, I get it! I look pathetic and not worthy to protect your daughter! I get the concept! You don't know what I am capable of! You don't know me nor what I've been through! I may not be worthy of being in your presence your majesties, but I know I am capable of defending Rapunzel! And if I AM NOT capable of defending myself it is because I am doing my absolute best to defend her! I could care less what happens to me! As long as she's safe then that's my strength! And if you think other wise then I wish you the absolute best!" Left breathless with out another word I flew out of the room and back to the room upstairs.

I went to the restroom and washed the cheap dye out of my hair. I looked in to the mirror to see my hair was snow white again, and I also noticed tears where in my eyes.

_I am capable of defending her... No one can tell me other wise. I have defended her before, haven't I?... No! Don't let those things come into your head, Jack! You are capable of defending her! Even if it means with your entire life! You CAN do it! And you WILL do it!_

My thoughts were interrupted when Rapunzel knocked on the door "Jack?" she asked. "Y-Yeah Rapunzel?" I said in a shaky tone. "Please come out, Jack." she pleaded. Withouta response I walked out and came face to face with her. She touched my face and smiled " Was all that true?" she asked. "Of course, Rapunzel. I'd give my life to have you here by my side... I love you so much..." She gave me a small kiss and said "Then don't worry about it, we're leaving right now." "What about-" "He understand Jack... He just wanted to see if you were what he was expecting." she cut me off.

We went back downstairs and John and Anna stood at the front door. John stepped forward as Anna expressions changed once they saw my hair. John was the first to speak "Jack... You are a strange boy I admit it. Yes I know nothing about you... but I do know you are perfect for my daughter... So please watch out for her." "I will sir. Thank you." I said bowing my head. Anna stepped in and hugged me and whispered "Take good care of her and promise us that you will visit from time to time." "I promise." I said smiling. They embraced Rapunzel a final time, before we left. Rapunzel didn't seem so broken up about it.

I carried her bridal style and took off.

"Rapunzel are you sure about this?" I asked. She looked at me and said "Yes, Jack, I am positive." "I mean you're not even sad you're leaving your family?" I asked. She said "Of course I am Jack but... I can't show it. There's more pain to come and I must learn to control it."

I wanted to say so much more, so many things, but I didn't want to make it any harder on her than it already was. "Let's go to the North Pole, Rapunzel." I smiled. And we took off arriving shortly we walked in to a room and saw everyone there. North was working with several tools and Sandy, Bunnymund, and Tooth were helping ."Welcome back!" greeted North with his heavy accent. He knocked over a few tools and a saw grazed his arm. "Ah!" Tooth exclaimed. She rushed over but crahsed with Sandy and were sent rolling into a shelf head first. Bunny stood frozen afraid to move, but took the chance and slipped on a screw driver and hit hid head on the table and his hand landed in a small pile of nails. He screamed out in pain.

Rapunzel touched the floor and watched in disbelief. "That happened really quick." was all she could say. "Too quick." I added. We helped all the guardians to their feet. North looked at the cut on his arm but didn't see it as anything serious. "Does it hurt?" asked Rapunzel looking at the wound. "No not really." North said smiling.

Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth all rubbed their heads complaining about the pain. Tooth actually drew a few drops of blood on impact. Bunny's paw bled a bit because the nails. Sandy didn't seem to be saying anything about the pain, literally.

I looked at Rapunzel and got an idea. "Hey Rapunzel why don't you try to heal them?" I asked. She said "I can't Jack, my hair lost it's power remember?" I looked at her "Come on you're a guardian now remember? You can try at least, right?" I encouraged her.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright I'll try." she said confidently. She placed her hands on North's wound. He looked at her and said "Go you can do it, Rapunzel." She smiled and began to sing.

At first nothing was happening, but then when she said "Heal what has been hurt." Her hair began to glow, but not the brilliant gold like when she had her hair. It was a brilliant white, when her eyes opened as she kept singing her eyes were blue. Bunny came closer reaching out with his injured hand to touch her hair. A trail of light floated towards his hand and wrapped around it. He watched in amazement as his cuts slowly closed and healed. Tooth rushed over and another trail of light it touched her cut. In seconds Rapunzel finished singing and her hair went brown again and eyes green, but a small white streak stayed in her hair.

I dropped my staffand my jaw followed. Silence fell and Bunny was the first to speak. "Hey look at this mates." He extended his once injured palm and a small purple flower lay there. Tooth said "I have the same thing." she had a small pink flower in her palms. Rapunzel watched in astonishment "It actually worked..." she said slowly. North said "Welcome to our newest guardian..."

The next thing happening was Yetis and elves burst through the doors with their trumpets and lit batons. Cheers went up all over the room and we found ourselves shortly celebrating... Celebrating to the newest member of the family... Rapunzel.

**:) To Be Continued...**


	26. Transformation

**Hey Everyone I'm sorry for the extremely late updates lately, but I'm doing my best to keep you guys happy. So Oh uh 1 thing is what did you guys think about chapter 24? Was is really comprehensible? Well Ill get to it. Enjoy :) **

We were celebrating longer than we thought because a few elves had fallen asleep in the strangest place. We looked outside to see the moon high in sky. A few Yetis had also fallen asleep as well. Snoring under the moonlight would've seemed extremely adorable... if they were the size of boulders. Rapunzel laughed and said "They look so adorable." "It would've been adorable if they weren't the size of boulders." I muttered. Everyone laughed.

North said "Well Rapunzel you have celebrated for 4 days straight." I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me. She said "Yes and I can't thank you guys enough for this. I-I don't feel like a deserve this." I kissed deeply and parted with her saying "You earned Rapunzel, don't tell yourself otherwise." "How did I-" I cut her off with a kiss. "Don't... question... it..." I said kissing her after every word. She smiled and said "You have every way imaginable to convince me, Jack Frost." I hugged her close.

Turning our attention back to the others, they all smiled. North shrugged his eye brows with a strange smirk. "Alright, now for the official seal." he smiled.

We all went outside and stood in the snow. The Yetis that were awake had set up a few chairs and a booth at the front. North stood at the booth and said "Please take a seat. Rapunzel step forth." Rapunzel stood at the head of the set up chairs. I sat next to Sandy and Tooth. On Tooth's other side was Bunny. The last of the chairs occupied by Elves and Yetis that looked drowsy as if they'd just woken up from the dead.

An Elf held a large chalice and his face was half asleep. It hiccuped and swayed side to side. I leaned to Sandy and said "Uh... Is... it drunk?" Sandy giggled and shook his head. I leaned to Tooth and said "What's in the chalice?" She turned to see the Elf and laughed. "It's drinking 'wine', Jack." She air quoted the word wine.

"They're allowed to drink!?" I said shocked. Bunny leaned to face me and laughed he said "Hey, Frostbite... They're drinking grape juice. Kool-Aid juice." I looked at the elf once more and said "Overdosing on... Kool-Aid? Is that possible?" They all laughed.

North started "We welcome the newest member to the family. Not only the winter spirit's lover, but is seen as a new and improved guardian. We see that Rapunzel is capable of treating the sick and healing the wounded. She is far from just accomplished. With great power comes great responsibility. Rapunzel..." he turned to face her green eyes. Her faced flushed from being the center of attention. "Do you accept being a guardian forever?... Now more than ever... To stay side by side with the rest of us, regardless of anything coming our path. Good or Evil you will fight with..." he gestured to me "Jack Frost... And the rest of us? Do you accept this power?"

Rapunzel let out a deep sigh and the small white piece of her bangs fell over her right eye. She pushed back and puffed out her chest with confidence. "I agree and accept to the terms, Spirit of Wonder." Rapunzel said smiling. North said "Rapunzel you are filled with light... literally... Man in Moon has decided you are..."

Silence spread and everyone glanced up at the moon. As if waiting to speak. On the ground the shadow of a flower appeared. At first Rapunzel seemed confused but everyone, including me, had understood what the flower represented.

"Man in Moon has decided you are the Spirit of Healing." North finished, but shortly continued. "Your duty is to heal a child when he or she is injured. You will accompany through all the pain they feel in their hearts. Whether it is... Emotional, physical, or mental pain, you will be there with them. To fight it or better said heal it."

As soon as the words left North's lips it Rapunzel fell to the floor. I was going to rush over, but Tooth gestured to stay seated. I watched anxiously as Rapunzel's entire form glowed all sorts of colors. From purple to blue, from blue to green, green to yellow, yellow to orange, orange to red. It looked beautiful.

When the colors faded Rapunzel stood up smiling. My jaw dropped. Everyone else's followed.

She had a long white dress with one strap across her left shoulder. It reached to her ankles from the front, but in the back dragged a few inches behind her. She was still barefoot. She had a flower anklet on her right ankle. A flower bracelet on her left hand and a flowered crown. She still had the snowflake pendant and hair clip. Her eyes were blue. Her hair was now to her waist and was once more golden. She still had the white streak in her bangs.

_This is a completely new big change... If you ask me I'd say she looks like a goddess more than a guardian... Regardless of what just happened, I can't help but feel there's more to her new look we haven't seen yet._

She stared at us and no one said a word. She said "You guys... alright?" I was about to speak, but then I noticed that she asked again "Hey, you guys alright?" Her eyes turned pink.

_Oh...my... frosts..._

"You guys!" she shouted and her eyes flared a brilliant red. Tooth yelped and clutched her chest. North stammered "Y-y-y-y-you, you-you-you..." I cut him off standing up and saying "You look beautiful." Her eyes went soft and turned a gentle emerald green. "I don't feel any different." she said smiling. "You sure do look different." Said Bunny standing up.

"Spirit of Healing..." I said smiling "And to think just 2 weeks ago you were a normal mortal."  
"Normal?" questioned Rapunzel half jokingly.  
"Okay not 100% but... You were mortal." I said smiling.

Tooth said "Did you guys see that?! That looked so cool!" she fluttered over to Rapunzel and said "So her eye color adjusts to her mood?" North said "Apparently yes. It's strange though... What does that have to do with healing?" Bunny said "Well think about it mates. You saw the rainbow lights right? Maybe it just signifies another sign of hope." North stroked his beard and said "Yes, Bunny perhaps you have a point." Tooth fluttered into the conversation "You guys don't question it. If she has that kind of effect it's for a reason. I mean look at us, Bunny is a talking rabbit Spirit of Easter. Sandy is made of golden sand is pretty much a Spirit of Dreams... I am a human crossed over a humming bird and obviously a more serious dental spirit. North... I've gone around and many kids didn't think you'd have tattooed arms and were Russian." North scratched his head laughing.

I cut in "So what's your point Tooth?" I said smiling at her. She said "My point is we are the way we are and we don't know exactly why, but I'm sure something with Rapunzel's rainbow incident will, no doubt, come in handy." Rapunzel smiled and her eyes turned a soft pink resembling Tooth's. "Thank you Tooth." Rapunzel said and embraced her.

Tooth's body jolted from suddenly impact. She smiled and said "No problem, Rapunzel..."

Suddenly Bunny said "H-Hey mates... How-How do we get her first believer?... I mean... No one really knows who she is or that she exists..." Everyone went silent. I gave a large smile "I know where exactly to look!" I said happily. Sandy forming a question mark above his head, shrugging his shoulders. I pointed the curved end of my staff to him and said "The one who was first to believe in me. The one child who never gave up hope when the rest did..." Everyone smiled and suddenly North shouted "To Burgess!"

* * *

Well It wasn't exactly easy, but everyone managed to get to Jamie's home. "Wait here everyone." I said while they were in the back yard. I flew up to Jamie's window and knocked. Frost forming on the door. On the other side I heard Jamie shouting "Jack and Rapunzel are back! They're back! They're back!" I chuckled as the window opened and I flew in.

"Hey Kiddoh!" I greeted him. "Where's Rapunzel?" asked Jamie. "Uh... Jamie... Rapunzel's... not really... the same any more." I started. "What do you mean?" he asked worry in his voice. "I mean she's not the same." "Jack! Quit stalling and tell me!" Jamie pleaded. I sighed and said "Okay then let's go..." "Go where?" Jamie asked. "TO see Rapunzel." I said deadpanned.

"Jack are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine Jamie it's ju-" I was cut off by a small vibration coming from the ground. "Do-Do you feel that Jamie?" I asked holding him close to me. He hugged me and said "What's happening?" I shushed him looking around and then a small flower popped up from the floor. "What the..." I took a step forward but the entire room shook "Woah!" I shouted gripping Jamie's arms to make sure he didn't stumble over. "What-What's happening?" shouted Jamie. The flower kept growing larger and larger. "S-Stand back!" I said defending him. I readied my staff. The flower stopped growing and opened slowly.

All the guardians fumbled out. "Ow! Get your bloody foot out of my face!" shouted Bunny at North. "Get your face out of my foot!" snapped North in return. Rapunzel shouted "I TOLD YOU NOT ALL AT ONCE!" Her eyes flared red. Sandy and Tooth stood up and hovered over Rapunzel, Bunny and North. Tooth helped Rapunzel as Sandy helped Bunny and North. Bunny marched towards North "Why I out to-" "Out to what?" North cut him off. "I out to give you a piece of my mind!" shouted Bunny reaching an egg bomb. "Oh! I'm so scared!" shouted North "You going to give me a piece of that hard boiled egg to?!" They began arguing and Rapunzel pushed them apart saying "We are here to talk to Jamie! NOT to argue! So zip it!" her eyes seemed like a low blue color, like when you see a small lit fire.

Jamie's mouth hung open. "So where's Rapunzel?!" he shouted. "Don't you see her?" I asked. "No!" he exclaimed. Rapunzel's eyes went to a bright pink and she walked towards him "Jamie..." "Who's this?" asked Jamie sounding disappointed. "I am Rapunzel." she chuckled. His jaw dropped again "Yo-You're Rapunzel? Wow... So that's what you meant by she's not the same any more." I chuckled and said "That's right Jamie..." Jamie embraced her and said "What took you so long! You said you'd be back the same evening!" Rapunzel laughed and said "It's complicated Jamie... but guess what I'm back now aren't I?" Jamie gave an ear-to-ear grin and said "Yeah that's what matters."

North cleared his throat. Jamie turned to all of them and said "It's great to see you all again!" He embraced them all and said "So why are you guys all here..." he frowned "Not that I don't want you guys here. It's cool! but... why so suddenly?"

Bunny gave him a large smile, then followed Sandy's grin, Tooth's full teeth smile, North's half smile. And I knelt down beside him so my icy blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones.

"Jamie... we want you to meet the newest guardian...Spirit of Healing... Rapunzel."

**:) To Be Continued...**

**Okay so I did my best to make this chapter interesting ^,^ Well please everyone I need to know what you thought about this chapter and chapter 24. That's all. Updates soon ^,^**


	27. Special Gift

**I'd like to thank you all x) I have some very disappointing news to bring you though... I decided that since this is my first fanfic that I'd keep it clean-ish. Meaning Jack and Rapunzel's "first time". Won't happen... I'm sorry don't hate me! /),(\ Well Enjoy ^,^**

Jamie stared in disbelief at the newest guardian. "Rapunzel's a new guardian! That is so cool!" Jamie embraced Rapunzel tightly and then stared at her pink soft eyes. Jamie looked out to his window and the sun was beginning to rise. He said "So... If you're a new guardian like Tooth and the rest... Then you're a spirit now? But... Spirit of what?" The sun's rays of sunshine began entering the room and Jamie smiled. Rapunzel said "I'm the spirit of healing."

The sun's rays reached Rapunzel's feet and she stared blankly. North whispered "She's a guardian from Man in Moon ,but what does Sunny have for her now?... Another phase?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Rapunzel walked to the window and opened it. A brighter ray of sun entered the room hitting the floor a strange shape emerged from the light itself.

Everyone shielded their eyes, but Rapunzel. She bent down and touched the light's figure. As soon as her palm touched it a golden staff appeared. She held it in her hands and stared at it. It was a golden staff meant for her, just like my staff was made for me. The lights faded and the sun was fully high in the sky.

Rapunzel stared at it and said "Wow... This is so cool!" Everyone laughed. I went to her and said " What does it do?" She shrugged her shoulders and faced me. Her eyes a bright purple filled with curiosity. Jamie shouted "Let's go find out!" He ran to his closet slipping on winter clothes and came out tripping over his foot. He landed on the floor and said "Ow.." Everyone chuckled. I went over to help him and I sat him down on his bed. He had a small purple spot on his chin from colliding with the floor.

"Hey look what we have here. A small bruise..." I said smiling. "You know what that means."  
Jamie's face couldn't get any brighter "Oh my god! Oh my god! Rapunzel can you PLEASE do it!" he pleaded.  
Rapunzel laughed and pushed the small piece of her white bangs behind her ear "Jamie I have to do it." she said laughing.

She cupped his small face in her palms gently and closed her eyes. I was expecting to hear her singing but no she stayed quiet. Her golden hair glowed for a small amount of time and she opened her eyes. Jamie's jaw hit the floor seeing her form. She removed her hands and his bruise was gone before had even fully formed.

He said "D-Did you guys see that!?" He was about to stand, but looked on his lap to see a rosy pink flower. He held it in his palm "How did this get here?" he asked puzzled. Bunny chuckled and said "Just think of it as a sign, to let yah' know she's there for yah' when ever yah' need her, mate." Jamie took the flower placing it on his drawer. He fixed his clothes and said "Okay then! Are we going to go see what that thing can do or not!?"Everyone laughed.

* * *

When we were all outside once again Sophie had decided to join us. All the guardians including me sat on the porch and watched as Rapunzel tried figuring out how to use the staff. I played with my staff and made icicles grow on the ceiling. I gave a deep exasperated sigh.

After about 10 minutes the ceiling was covered in dozens of icicles. I laid on my back and sighed again. Suddenly a giant blast of light hit my icicles and saw them falling from the ceiling. I shut my eyes ready to be penetrated by the icicles and then North pulled me out of the way followed by a "**Thunk thunk thunk thunk!**" noise. I opened one eye and saw icicles sticking out from the floor. I chuckled nervously and said "Thanks." North put me down and bellowed a loud laugh.

Bunny said "Maybe that'll teach yah not to be so careless." he snickered after. "Ha. Ha. I'd suggest you watch what roof you walk under then." Bunny stopped laughing and simply ignored my comment.

I looked and saw Rapunzel holding her staff. "I finally get it!" she shouted her eyes shining a bright pink.

I flew over to her and kissed her "You made me wait Rapunzel, now you shall pay." I took her staff along with mine and threw them on the porch, I flew back to her tackling her in the snow. I began to tickle her madly, She laughed uncontrollably and shouted "J-Jack! S-Stop! Please!" she laughed more and more. I decided to stop and said "Okay then, if you say so." I gave her a deep passionate kiss. I felt multiple snowballs hit my back. I got up and looked around "Who threw that!?" I shouted.

I saw all the guardians including Jamie hiding one hand behind their back and pointing to another person in the group.

I chuckled and said "Oh alright, I get what you guys want to do." I formed dozens of snowballs with the wave of my hand and summoned the wind to levitate them. "Who did it?" I asked again threatening them. Jamie blurted out "It was North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy!" he ran off laughing. I suddenly used the wind to launch all the snowballs at the big four. Each snowball made a direct hit in their chests.

"Score!" I shouted happily from my triumph. Rapunzel grabbed her staff and tossed me mine. "Let's see who wins." she challenged with a smirk. "You're challenging the winter spirit, Rapunzel." I teased, giving her a chance to back down. She laughed and said "Who said I ever mentioned it just being snowballs?" She formed a ball of light the size of a snowball and she grabbed it with her bare hand "Game on!"

* * *

The entire day went by and it was already 5. Everyone was exhausted, hungry, tired. Rapunzel had ended up winning the game.

It went something like this.

* * *

North shouted "Jack score 98! Rapunzel score 2!" Bunny cheered on Rapunzel with Tooth. Sandy waving a banner that read "JACK FROST!" and Jamie and Sophie waving their hands in the air "Go you can do it Jack! You can do it!"

Rapunzel didn't look tired what-so-ever, she was taking it very well. Me on the other hand gasping for air. I fell to my knees exhausted. Jamie shouted "Come on Jack just 2 more shots! You can do it!" Rapunzel formed several balls of light and looked down at me with an evil grin. "Give up Frost?" I shook my head rasped out "No... Never..." Before I knew it I was hit with every single ball.

North shouted "Rapunzel wins!" Jamie shouted "No fair! Jack totally fell for her trap!" Sandy pouted and waved a small fist in anger. Bunny and Tooth cheered happily "Yes! Go Rapunzel!" I dusted my clothes standing up. "I totally let you win." I said laughing. Rapunzel said "Sure you did." I laughed and hugged her saying "Alright now that you won, what do you plan on doing?" She smiled and kissed me deeply and parted saying "I'm going to reward you all with dinner." Everyone, especially Jamie, cheered in happiness.

* * *

So we went inside and we never actually noticed that Nancy had left. Rapunzel prepared food for everyone. She had made spaghetti and pasta. It tasted amazing!

Normally we don't have toe at, but this was an exception we were willing to make.

After everyone was done eating, they all groaned and moaned from their aching bellies.

North said "I can not feel my belly." Everyone chuckled. Jamie stood up and said "Are you guys sleeping over?" Rapunzel said "Well Jamie... I'm not sure... I mean.. Sandy and Tooth have their jobs to do. Bunny and North seem tired." Jamie sighed and said "What about you and Jack?"

I smiled at her and her eyes softened to a brilliant pink. "Alright tonight for sure me and Jack." Jamie cheered with Sophie as they ran upstairs.

Bunny used his rabbit hole to allow himself, North, Tooth, and Sandy out. Rapunzel and I cleaned up all the dishes. Afterwards going upstairs to her room and laying down. She examined herself in the mirror and said "Do you think it's... to much?" I twirled my staff in my hands and said "No, you look amazing." I smiled as she put her staff against the wall and said "Tomorrow is my first day to a whole new life ahead of me..." I hugged her from around her waist and said "You'll have believers in no time... I promise..." She turned to face me giving me a kiss and when we parted I stared at her green eyes.

I smiled and said "I PROMISE..."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL...**

**That's the end of "A World Apart" :D I hope you enjoyed it ^,^ I know the ending sucked but the sequel will be up by later on today I PROMISE. :D And I was hoping on updating 3 CHAPTERS for the sequel today. :D SO that is my goal! ;D **

**I'D LIKE TO THANK WILDCITRUSSUNFLOWER and NOODLEKUKI , for if it were not for them I wouldn't have made it this far without their help ^,^. I also would like to thank CRYSTALSNOWFURY for being one of my best reviewers along with JADA  and JASMINE and iERMAGERD. I'd just love to thank you all for following my story and favoriting ^,^. So the sequel will be up by later on today :D**


	28. New Story

**Everyone Hear yee' hear yee' the sequel is already posted up ^,^ I forgot to mention the song that Jack hears in chapter 22 is called "I love you more than you will ever know" by "Never Shout Never" I know All late v.v but I have problems being organized . but yeah the sequel is up already :D its A World Apart: Two Worlds Combine. Thats all. Hope you like it ^,^**


End file.
